Living in Peach Creek
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: This is the sequal to 'stuck in Peach Creek'. No yaoi unless it is meant for humorous purposes. I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy. Starring the Als, Eds, Kankers, and other people. Finally finished
1. I'm back

**Review on what happened last time:**

Alyssa, Jacob, and Mariel; three siblings sent from the real world into Ed Edd n Eddy's world. Jacob had become good friends with Rolf and Johnny, Mariel had been good friends with Jimmy and Sarah, and Alyssa became good friends with the Eds. At the near end of the last story, the Kankers had challenged her to a fight for them. Alyssa won with only a few scratches, but the victory was shortly lived when all three were called back to the real world by some unknown force. Double D, was totally stricken with greif until Alyssa had somehow come back, and now they were classmates. But how she got back is a complete mystery to him.

* * *

Alyssa plopped down into the seat next to Double D and behind Eddy in the way back of the class. She couldn't help but feel like someone was glaring at her. Then, a small note flew onto her desk. She opened it to see some writing.

_Where the hell have you been all this time?_ She looked up to see Eddy impatiently waiting for an answer. She grabbed a pen from the bag and scratched on her reply. She flicked it like a paper football onto Eddy's head.

_Settling my PERMANENT stayings here._ He looked at her, a little smile on her face. The he wrote something else.

_Are you serious? _

_Yep, why? Did ya miss me or something? _Eddy's eyes widened at that question. He sweated a bit, then scrawled in his answer.

_Pffft sure. I do know someone who went moody just because you left. _There were droplets of sweat on the paper, but she didn't ask why.

_Orly? Who?_

_Sock head. _

Alyssa couldn't help but stare at the paper. Then she shifted her gaze to Double D, who was sneaking glances at her. When he noticed her looking back, he turned his head the other way. Ed was just balancing a pencil on his upper lip. Then the teacher came in. Alyssa was even more surprised. There was an ACTUAL adult in the room. What. A. Surprise. It was an old man, graying hair, sweater vest, tacky shoes, big rounded glasses, the whole lot.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Dull, and I'll be your English teacher for the school year." Some of the kids chuckled a bit. "What? What's so funny? Why do kids always laugh after I introduce myself?" Alyssa bit her lower lip, trying to hold back the chuckles trying to come out. Eddy and Ed on the other hand weren't holding back at all.

Soon enough, papers were handed out for this lame 'get to know your classmates' thing. You write down the kids name, then favorite color, hobby, and other personal stuff. Double D walked over to Alyssa's desk nervously as she was reading through the whole paper. "H-Hey Alyssa." He said, getting her attention. She looked up at him.

"Hey Double D, um, sorry... about, well... uh... you know..." She tried to lead on about the whole thing with her disappearing in a swirling vortex.

"Ah, i-it's alright. It's nice to see you again though." He said.

"Nice to see you too. I really missed you guys." She said, trying to ignore the heat rising to her face as she said that. "So... uh... what's your favorite color?" She asked.

"Um, red. What about you?"

"Blue. You know, I can try to explain everything later, you know, when there aren't as many people who can listen in." She offered as she wrote.

"Um, sure. If you are feeling comfortable about it I mean..." He said, but inside, he was screaming _YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!_ He tried to not show it though. "So what class do you have after this?" He asked. She pulled out her schedule and groaned.

"Math. Man, I've always sucked at that class..." She wrote down some more things on the 'get to know your classmates' sheet. "Hey, what's your favorite class?" She asked.

"Science, I've always enjoyed studying about how things work in this world and scientific discoveries. Why, just last week I-" He was cut off by Kevin.

"Hey, it's great to see you again." He said, pushing Edd away from her desk and leaning his arm on it.

"Same here Kevin." She said dully. When in her mind, she never even thought about this guy even once when she had left.

"So... are you single?" He asked.

"Kevin, are you asking me this because of the assignment or something else?" Her eyebrow raised a bit and expression a bit bored. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Double D fuming. His paper was starting to rip a bit.

"A little bit of both." Then he chuckled.

"I am, but I have no interest in dating you. Shouldn't you be asking Nazz this?" Kevin was shocked, this girl had no interest in the coolest guy in school. "Now if you'll excuse me, I was in the middle of talking to someone before you rudely interuppted." She said cooly and walked away from her desk towards Edd.

"Don't you want to talk to him more?" Edd asked. Alyssa raised an eyebrow.

"No... I've got no interest in guys who hurt people just for kicks. Why? You jealous?" She teased. He was about to say something when the bell rang. _Thank you lord..._ He thought.

Eddy and Ed met up with the two. "ALYSSA! YOU'RE BACK!" Then Ed tackled her into a hug. She couldn't breathe because her face was buried in his smelly jacket. He put her down then. "Do you have the next issue of that black diary thingy?" He asked. She pulled out a copy of 'Death Note, volume 8' and handed it to him. He jumped for joy.

"I want that back once you're finished Ed." She said sternly. But he just opened the manga and started to look at the pictures of demons and stuff. Eddy and Double D looked at it from over his shoulder.

"Where do you get these books? I've never seen these kinds anywhere around here before..." Double D said. Alyssa pulled out an issue of 'Fullmetal Alchemist volume 1' and handed it to him.

"It's mostly about physical science. Oh, and what makes the whole thing ironic is that the main characters name is Edward." She said with a light chuckle. "He's pretty cute too..." She mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear that last part." Double D said as he started to scan through the pages.

"It's nothing." Eddy then grabbed her bag and all of the contents spilled out. "Hey! What the heck was that for Eddy?" She yelled at him then proceded to pick up her things.

"I wanna see if you got anything for me." He said, then started to rifle through her books on the floor until he came across a volume of 'Gravitation'. He started to open the book and flip through the contents.

"Wait! Eddy, that's a-" She warned. His eyes widened and he passed out. She grabbed the book from his hand. "A yaoi manga." Alyssa looked at the book to see he had flipped to a romantic kiss scene. Eddy then shot up and pointed at the book.

"Why the hell do you even have that kind of shit in your bag? It's disgusting!" He yelled.

"Look, I only like how the person draws. I. HATE. GAY. GUYS." She tried to point out. The bell rang. Alyssa scooped all her stuff into the bag.

"Let's get going then shall we? We don't want to be late for our first math class." Double D said happily, putting the book inside his bag. He ignored all the groans his friends made from that statement.


	2. Explanations in the bathroom

During Math class

When they got to the class, the three boys sat in their seats, leaving Alyssa not knowing where to sit at all. There were a few vacant seats, she was about to go and sit next to Johnny when she heard a loud 'ahem'. Turning her head, Double D was patting the seat next to him. Sitting, she noticed something familiar poke out of his bag. "Hey, Double D?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Is that my sketchbook?" She pointed to his bag.

"Oh, um yes. You left it here. Would you like it back?" He was about to take it out when she put a hand over his to stop him.

"No, you can keep it. I was just wondering." Their positions didn't move for a while until the teacher came in. Alyssa was partially relieved until she saw the teacher. Double D looked horrified as well. A big wave of garlic and onion smell came into the room, gagging most of the students.

She looked like the child of a sumo wrestler. Messy gray hair tied in a bun, XXXXL button up shirt, and black XXXL pencil skirt. The ground shook with every step she took, in her hands were greasy fries and onion rings. "Class! Turn to page 4 and do all the problems til you hit page 10!" She had spittle dripping from her mouth with every word she spoke. It was really disgusting.

"Who's that?" Alyssa asked, turning the pages of her textbook.

"I don't have the slightest idea..." He said. They started to do the problems on the pages. Alyssa's eyes widened at the massive amount of problems on each page. At least fifty per page! At least they were easy division and multiplication. Double D finished before she did, so then he took out the book she had lended him and started to read. Alyssa took a small break to massage her throbbing hand after she finished page 8.

Looking at Edd, you could see he was deeply engrossed in the pages, taking in every detail of the story and pictures. She laughed a bit at his surprised face once he got to the part about Edward's lost leg and arm. Then she saw him touch his right arm and left leg, feeling sorry for the character. She returned to her math assignment, just finishing once the lunch bell rang.

"Tommorrow we do pages ten through fifteen!" The teacher said, then took a nap in her chair. It groaned underneath the massive weight. All of the students who passed her wrinkled their noses. All of the kids ran out of the classroom screaming "FRESH AIR!", except for Ed, who just stole the teacher's onion rings. He snacked on them the entire way to the lunchroom.

All the Eds sat down in their normal spot, Alyssa was about to join them when she felt Kevin tugging on her sweatshirt sleeve. "Why don't you sit with us? I can promise you that we are much better people to talk to than those dorks." She just rolled her eyes and sat down next to Eddy.

"What did Kevin want this time?" Double D asked, pulling out a small baggie of bite size celery sticks from his lunch.

"He wanted me to sit with them is all." She said. Ed opened his lunch to reveal a grotesque looking pizza.

"I'd been saving it for three weeks in my bed!" He said, then began to eat it. All three of them looked away and began to taste some barf coming out of their mouths.

"What do you have Eddy?" Alyssa asked, still a bit green after seeing Ed eat.

"Mom got lazy, so I just packed a cookie and some soda." He said and started to eat the cookie.

"Hm. I've got some leftover beef and rice from last night." She said, then took out a pair of chopsticks and proceded to eat. Double D looked at her food curiously. It looked delicous. "You want to try some?" She held a piece of beef in her chopsticks.

"Um, no it's okay. It's unsanitary to share eating utensil-" she popped the food right into his open mouth. He chewed the food and swallowed before saying something. "That was... very good. How does your mother make it?" He asked.

"No. She's rarely at home so I have to make my own food." Alyssa stated. _Especially since the only adults I've ever seen here are the two teachers and that scary looking lunch lady. How come I've never seen any adults faces during the show? _She wondered.

"Oh. Well, your cooking is marvelous." He said. Then his head was jerked back and slammed onto his only nibbled on turkey sandwich. Behind him was the Kankers.

"What the hell are you doing here again bitch? Do you want us to beat you up again? And why are you sitting with our boyfriends?" They asked all at once. Alyssa just ignored them and proceded to eat her food. They slammed Double D's head again and this time, Ed's head onto the table.

"Geez, do you have to make such a violent entrance? I'm here because I am. And if memory serves me right, I beat the shit out of you three. FYI, these guys aren't your boyfriends, and they never will be." Alyssa said, irritated. She continued to munch on her beef. Marie grabbed her little box of food and chopsticks.

"Did you just feed my Edd your shitty cooking?" She glared at Alyssa with her one eye uncovered.

"So? He was wondering what it tasted like and I let him try it." She said. This got Marie really mad and she punched Alyssa straight in the face. She landed on the table, a large bruise on her face. Lee sneered at Alyssa's form and began to smother Eddy in gross kisses. Ed hugged the volume of death note for dear life, not wanting anyone to touch it. May grabbed it and flipped through the pages.

"What kind of crap is this? You should know better than to read Ed!" She said, then ripped some pages out. Alyssa's ears perked up at the sound. _How dare she... _She grabbed a handful of food and took the book out of May's hand and into her bag.

She threw the handful of food at Marie, who was closing in for a kiss. **"FOOD FIGHT!" **Alyssa screamed. Pretty soon, the entire cafeteria was in total disaster, food flying everywhere. Ed dragged all three of his friends out of the room and into the boys bathroom. He locked the door right after. "Ed! This is the boys bathroom!" She said, darting for the door. Ed grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"No! The icky Kankers are out there!" He said. Eddy and Double D agreed, they'd rather die than go out there. Then the bell rang for next class.

"Great... now we're late." She said, then sat down on the stone tiled floor. Double D sat next to her.

"Why... why don't you tell me how you got here now? Ed and Eddy are kind of curious and..." She looked at him blankly.

"You told them what happened that night didn't you?" He nodded. She sighed.

"Well... I guess it's alright then. As long as they don't tell anyone else." She looked at Eddy and Ed. "You swear you won't tell anyone?" Ed nodded, but Eddy just looked to the side for a bit until Double D nudged him a bit with his elbow.

"Fine... I won't tell anyone..." He grumbled. Alyssa laughed a bit at his behavior. His cheeks colored a bit.

"Okay then... where do I start? Alright then um... after I was sucked into that swirling vortex, I woke up at home on the couch. Jacob and Mariel were there as well. Nonne of us seemed to remember a thing after. But for some odd reason, whenever I looked at a bookshelf or hat, my chest would hurt really badly." She started. Ed seemed like he was paying attention, and Double D's cheeks flushed a bit.

"For a while, this continued until I found something under my shirt. Bloody, worn out bandages. Underneath was the damage I had taken from the Kankers. Then, all my memories had come crashing back like a tidal wave. I spent weeks trying to find a way back. My siblings... they never remembered a thing. And a few days ago, I heard something calling out to me, like a voice. It started questioning my determination to come back, why I wanted to see you all. Finally, it told me that my determination is recognized and I will be allowed to come here, if I leave everything else behind. I packed all my things and left a note for my family, telling them I couldn't take the cruelness. The vortex, the very same thing that had taken me away, came back. My sister was the last thing I saw before I left. She was calling me up for dinner. Mariel was so sad when I left, saying she didn't want me to go and she didn't want to be left alone. I told her that I had to and that staying will just make things difficult. We were both crying when I left."

Alyssa finished, tears starting to glisten from the memory. Ed wrapped his arms around the girl, letting her sniffle a bit before she pulled away. "So... you gave up your entire home for us?" Double D asked. Alyssa nodded. "How could you be... SO STUPID?" He asked, surprising everyone by his tone.

"I never liked my home. Mariel and Jacob were always treated better than me." she fought back.

"What about your mom and dad huh? Do you know how worried they'll be?"

"Hmph, yea right. My parents are divorced Edd. My mom isn't exactly you're definition of 'motherly', and my step-dad is a prick."

"And you're real dad?"

"... I'd rather not say." Double D left it at that. _Why do I always do that? Yelling at her even when I don't mean to... God I feel like an IDIOT! _He hit the tiled walls with his fist.

"AGH!" He clutched his pained hand. Eddy and Ed laughed at his expense. Alyssa just remained silent. Then, a loud pounding came from the door.

"HEY! OPEN UP! I'VE GOTTA TAKE A LEAK!" Said the all too familiar voice.

"Eep." Alyssa squeaked out in fear.

"Kevin. the hall monitor." Eddy said.


	3. Feelings and disturbing pictures

*dances and does some pelvic thrusts* bow chicka bow wow~ I know that this totally looks wrong. :D

* * *

"What are we going to do? We don't have hall passes or anything." Double D said frantically.

"What about me? You guys forced a girl into the boys bathroom!" Alyssa shot back. Eddy climbed into one of the stalls and punched open one of the air vents.

"In here!" He said, then started to climb through. Ed followed in suit. Alyssa just shrugged and climbed. Edd hesitated a bit, but the door opened a crack to reveal a hand reaching for the lock. He climbed into the air vents and shut the door just as Kevin slammed open the door.

"FINALLY!" They all heard him yell. The four started to crawl through the air vents, the metal groaned a bit.

"Is this even safe?" Alyssa asked. The light coming in from the grates luminated the vents. "Of course it is, we've been using this escape route for years!" Eddy said from the front. "But haven't you gotten heavier over the years and-" **CRAAASHHHH!** "...nevermind." Alyssa and Double D looked down from the vents to see that Eddy and Ed had made a part of the vents break from all the weight.

"Oopsies!" Ed said, he was right on top of Eddy. He got up and peeled Eddy off the floor. They had landed in one of the currently vacant classrooms on the other side of school. Alyssa slid out of the vents and into the classroom. "You coming Double D?" She asked.

"Oh, yes." He was trying to get out, feet first. Ed grabbed his feet and yanked him down. "AAHHH!" He screamed as he fell upper body first onto the floor, Ed still holding his feet. "You can let go of me now Ed." He said into the floor. The dismissal bell rang.

"Last class guys. I'll see you later." Alyssa said and walked out into the halls, picking up her bag from the lunchroom first.

"That was... interesting." Double D stated. The three guys walked to their last class, Art. "I want my black book back..." Ed mumbled, remembering when May took it away. Eddy didn't pay attention to their talking. "I was thinking, maybe we could sell some of those stories Alyssa was telling us earlier."

"You thought she was just telling a story?" Double D asked.

"Of course, there is no way in hell everything she told us was true."

"I saw the vortex with my own eyes Eddy, have I ever lied to you?"

"No, but it's ridiculous!"

"I would be saying the same if I hadn't seen it."

"I like buttered toast." Ed said randomly. Eddy opened the door to see everyone already there. The teacher wasn't there but people were already working on drawing things. On the board was the assignment. 'Draw the thing that you would like to see the most and we will burn it at the end of class' it said. They saw Alyssa sitting in the waaaaay back of the class, some vacant seats near her. She was currently listening to her ipod and drawing something with a mischevious little smile.

Eddy and Ed sat next to her and laughed at her drawing. Double D looked as well and tried to hide his amusement from the obviously wrong picture. It was of Kevin and Marie Kanker making out in what looked like the underworld, filled with fire. "Muahahahaha..." She said, still not noticing the three boys watching behind her.

Double D snapped her out of the zone she was in by tapping her shoulder. She looked at the guys with surprise and took one of her earbuds off. "When did you guys get here?"

"Just a minute ago. Why are you drawing disturbing things again?" He asked sternly. She shrugged.

"It's the assignment we were given. This is much better than my last one though, look." She flipped the page onto the back one. All of them just stared at it for a moment before Double D and Eddy passed out with blood erupting from their noses. Ed just kept staring, confused. "Told you it was bad." She said, then continued to finish some of the background fire. The boys got up and started to draw their assignments.

Ed started to draw a big picture of some weird godzilla/jaws/loch ness monster baby, saying he wanted something like that to live in his gravy tub. Well, with the way he keeps his room, it just might happen. Eddy found a cat eating grub under his bed once. Ed calls it 'Fluffy'. Double D began to draw the earth, saying that we should have world peace. Eddy drew himself on a big chair made of gold and next to him was a mountain of jawbreakers.

Alyssa finished and walked into the teachers office where the furnace was. There was slight talking and then the crinkle of paper was heard. Alyssa walked out, a big smile on her face. "Why are you so happy?" He asked, doodling a little crown on his head.

"The teacher just told me that this thingy is like some sort of spiritual belief. If you burn it and the ashes are spread, what you want is going to come true." She said, the smile on her face would scare even a murderer. She looked at Kevin and Marie. _Burn... I hope you burn in hell Marie..._ She thought.

Eddy's eyes widened at what she said and he looked at his picture. An evil smile came onto his face and he began to draw women behind the chair, fawning over him. Then he turned in the paper and watched it burn. Double D and Ed soon turned theirs in with everyone elses.

The bell rang for the end of the first day and people started to file out of the classroom. Double D sat on the bus, Eddy and Ed sat in the one in front while Alyssa sat next to him. "So sock head, why don't you tell her how you've been feeling for the past month?" Eddy said, a smirk on his face.

"Tell her! Tell her! Tell her!" Ed chanted. Alyssa put away her ipod and looked at him. He pulled his hat over his face, not wanting to. They could all see him blushing underneath though. Eddy and Ed laughed from over the seat until the bus driver yelled at them to sit down properly. Alyssa put a assuring hand on her friend's hand. He peeked out from under the hat to see their fingers entwine a bit.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just glad to see you again." She whispered, tiny pink blush creeping up on her cheeks. He felt his face heat up a bit.

"Same here. I am really happy to see you again." He replied and gave her hand a small squeeze. Kevin watched this small show of affection angrily from across the bus aisle.


	4. Not so familiar home

I do not own anything except for Alyssa.

* * *

Alyssa's POV

It felt great to be back! Seeing the guys again has taken a whole lot of tension off my back. Eddy even showed me the DVD I made of torturing the Kankers. We all watched it, Eddy, Ed, and I were laughing our butts off everytime the Kankers did something embarrassing or screamed for dear life. Double D covered his eyes during the whole thing. When I got home after school, I checked the basement. Still how I remembered it. Chains, cuffs, my steel vampire machine (its that thingy that sucks blood and puts it back in), knives, saws, and my baseball bat. There was still the musky smell of death in the room no matter how hard I tried to clean it.

Walking upstairs, I saw a note on the table. Turns out I have a parent in this world as well. It read,

_Dear Alyssa,_

_I am going to work in China for a week, there is leftovers in the kitchen. Your older brother is on the run from the police because of another attempted theft, so I don't know how long he's going to be gone. I hope you can forgive your old man._

_Love, Dad_

Wtf. Now I have an older brother and a new dad? Well, at least I'll never have to see them... I think. I wonder what happened to my new mom? I'm guessing either dead or ran off with a new guy. The bell rang loudly. "Coming!" I yelled as I pocketed the note. The doorbell then rang multiple times. I opened the door. "Dude, I said I was coming." I saw Ed still ringing the bell. "ED!" I shouted. He stopped.

"Hi Alyssa!"

"Hey Ed, why are you here? Don't you have homework or something?"

"Yep!"

"Aren't you going to go work on it?"

"...work?"

"Nevermind. What are you doing here?"

"Eddy wanted me to get you for his new scam!"

"Uh huh... and that would be...?"

"I dunno." I sighed. Ed was a good guy, but making him run around like this should be having major brain damage on his already damaged brain.

"You tell Eddy I'll be out in a few secs, ok?"

"Heheh... you said a naughty word!"

"What? *sigh* forget it, just tell the guys I'll see them in a bit."

"Okey dokey!" Ed ran off in search of his friends. I swear, how that boy isn't still in kindergarden is a total mystery.

3rd person POV

Ed ran across the street to Eddy's house, where they were working in the garage. Ed was still giggling from his conversation with Alyssa. "Hey Ed, so what she say?" Eddy said, Double D was currently sawing some wood for a stand.

"She said she'd be back after a few pffft... a few... hehe..." He tried to say, but kept giggling. Eddy looked at him weird.

"After a few what lump?"

"After a few... sex she said." Double D smashed his thumb with a hammer. "AAAGHH!" He screamed. His face was totally flustered. Eddy's head instantly started getting filled with rated R images. Alyssa came up from behind and whacked Ed in the head.

"I said SECS. Not SEX Ed. Learn the difference." She said, cheeks red with embarassment. She looked at Eddy, his nose starting to bleed with massive porno overloading his thoughts. "So what exactly are you guys doing this time?" Eddy snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yea, we're selling whatever alive things we can find in Ed's room. We need you to scrape them out." Eddy held out a shovel. Alyssa didn't take it.

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because I don't feel like dying today." Alyssa took the shovel. "Okay then, I'd start under the-" Alyssa raised the shovel a bit. **WHAM!** Eddy fell to the floor unconcious with a big lump on his head. Ed stood over him with a big shoe at hand and a chicken in the other.

"You aren't selling mister chicken! He's a pretty chicken!" He announced. He held the shoe like a weapon. Alyssa put away the shovel and helped Double D bandage his thumb. After a bunch of drama and weird happenings later, the stand was all set. On it was a stack of cages with hissing, growling beasts from Ed's room. "Jack! Yelonda! Nooooo! I'm not going to let them have youuuuu!" Ed cried out, hugging the cages and crying.

Sarah and Jimmy walked up to the stand slowly. "What are those things?" Sarah asked, slightly disgusted by the thingys in the cages. Eddy stood in the stand and held a cage with some sort of weird monkey and mold combination. It foamed at the mouth and screeched.

"These, are the wonderful mysteries of Ed's room, you can own your very own for the small fee of twenty five cents." Eddys said, tapping the jar. Alyssa leaned up against the stands and plugged in her ipod, not caring about the hissing cages sitting next to her. She kicked one when a tiny clawed hand tried to scratch the girls leg as she flipped through the songs.

"Can we pet one?" Jimmy asked after Eddy had shown a whole cage of dust bunnies.

"Why of course not! Touch it you buy it boy." He said disdainfully. Jimmy dropped a quarter into the jar and Eddy gave him a dust bunny.

"Aww, it's so cute. AAAGHHH!" The dust bunny began to attack and try to eat the poor kid. Alyssa didn't notice and put her headphones around her neck, cranking the volume all the way up. Pressing the 'play' button on 'Daughter of Evil', creepy music began to play. She began to whisper the words, unknowing that the screeching was starting to slow.

_There was once upon a time in another place...  
An evil kingdom who no person dared to face  
And the ruler was a girl so mean, a tiny little princess of only age fourteen.  
So many furnitures littered her abode, her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed.  
Josephine was what her horse was named  
All the riches of the world is what she claimed_

Whimpering from the cages started, the story and dark voice Alyssa had used frightened the semi-animals. Eddy and Double D saw her, a creepy smile on her face as the story continued.

_If you're short on money that's no fearful thing  
Just take it from those who you dangle on a string  
To those who feel that they want to bring me down, you'll just tidy up my gown~  
Now, bow to me._

The animals were now completely silent and the dust bunny stopped attacking. It fell from the boy and crawled into a tiny ball, whimpering.

_Evil flowers, steadily bloom, with an array of colourful doom  
But the weeds who feel that they want to stay  
They'll just die and feed me the same anyway_

"Alyssa! You're scaring our merchandise!" Eddy exclaimed, snapping her out of the song. She turned off the music and saw that it was true.

"Uh, sorry Eddy. My bad." She said apologetically. Ed then grabbed her from behind and held the shoe to her face.

"Are you a princess?" He asked, sniffing her head and arms. She pushed him away and brushed off whatever Ed had left on her arms and head. "I'm not a princess Ed." Jimmy was currently recovering from the bunny attack. Alyssa took the quarter out from the jar and walked over to the sobbing child.

"HEY! That's my cash!" Eddy yelled, trying to grab the money back. Alyssa shoved him off her. She handed the quarter back to Jimmy and helped him get all the dust off.

"Sorry about that Jimmy, I hope you can forgive us for that." She said, brushing off his white pants.

"I-It's alright. Thank you very much for giving me back my money." He said as Alyssa shuffled the dust out of his bleach blonde hair. "Hey, can you tell other stories and sing like you just did? Except it being all scary and stuff." Sarah asked, tugging at her sleeve.

"Um, yea, I guess. But I'm not very good at it." Alyssa modestly answered.

"You scared the poop out of the fuzzy monsters though!" She replied. Eddy pushed her away from Alyssa and yanked the brown haired girl back to the stand. "What the hell Eddy?" She said, the short boy plopped her into the seat next to his and showed her a new blank sign.

"You are going to sell you're stories and other creepy talents so we all can get some dough!" Eddy proclaimed. Alyssa looked at the cages.

"What about them?"

"We'll take them back to Ed's room."

"Sorry Eddy, but I'm not going to do this." she stood and made way back to her house before he grabbed her by the shirt.

"And why not?"

"Because, I do what I want for fun, not for profit!" She shot back. Walking back to the house, she heard someone walking behind her. "Eddy, I just told you, I'm not interes-" She turned to see Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy. "Oh, um, hey guys."

"Hey girl! I was just talking to these guys and they told me you tell awesome scary stories. I'm holding this big camp out in the woods this weekend, feel like coming?" Nazz offered.

"Sure, sounds awesome. I'm just going to guess, but are the Eds coming?"

"Heck no, those guys are major party crashers."

"Oh. Then I guess I'll see you guys there then."

"Okay, later Alyssa." Nazz said, waving. Sarah and Jimmy waved goodbye as well and followed Nazz. Alyssa walked inside. Eddy, Ed and Double D popped out of the bushes.

"Did you hear that guys? Nazz is holding a camp out this weekend! Think of all the suckers we can scare!" Eddy said excitedly and rubbing his palms together.

"But if I heard right, we aren't invited." Double D pointed out.

"Who cares, Alyssa is going. Don't you wanna see her in her pajamas again?" Eddy asked, Ed laughing a bit. Double D's face turned red.

"N-No! I'm not like you Eddy! I just think this is a bad idea!"

"You think everything I do is bad."

"Exactly!"

"CHICKENS!"


	5. Best friends

Alyssa belongs to me, Alice belongs to Addie Marie Jones. She gets to have an OC in my story because the girl is awesome.

* * *

The next day

Eddy and Ed prepared their next scam after school that day. They were hooking up pipes and towels inside some sort of weird hut in Ed's yard. Double D was out fetching some more materials and Alyssa watched from afar. Ever since she refused to share her creepiness for a profit, Eddy has been excluding her from scams. A loud tearing of cloth was heard. "ED!" She heard Eddy scream.

"It wasn't me Eddy!" Ed said. Alyssa felt something familiar inside her head. She looked up to see something falling on top of her. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Her and the thing screamed. Alyssa sound something on top of her.

"What the..." Alyssa shoved the thing off to see it was a person. "Oof! Hey, what the hell man! Wait... Alyssa?" The person said, getting up. It was a girl. The Eds walked up to this new girl and inspected her up and down. She had midnight black hair and pale skin. Her eyes were revealed to be an icy light blue. She wore a lot of black, even more than Alyssa. Black tank top, black skinny jeans, and black sneakers. Alyssa's eyes widened. "Alice?" The girl ran at her, tackling Alyssa at full force and crushing her into a hug.

"ALYSSA! I MISSED YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!" She screamed. Alyssa was choking under her grasp. "Need... oxygen..." She struggled to say. Alice let her go then smacked Alyssa upside the head. "Where the hell have you been? Do you know how lonely it gets in school without you? Andrew is such a fucking PRICK! He literally tried to get into your locker the other day!"

"Alice, breathe woman." Alyssa said, massaging her now pounding head. "I've been here obviously. Trust me, it's much better here than there."

"And where exactly is here?" Alice asked, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. Alyssa pointed behind her. Alice turned and gasped. Behind her was all three of the Eds.

"Oh my god... its the... its the..." Alice tried to say. Alyssa patted her back.

"I know, I know, but try to make sure they don't know they're famous where we're from."

"Can you introduce me?"

"Sure. Hey guys!" Alyssa called out to them. She brought Alice up to them. "This is my best friend Alice, she's from where I used to live." Eddy walked up to Alice and poked his own chest with his thumb proudly.

"Well, I'm Eddy. The awesomest and richest kid here." Alice bit her lip, trying to hide her amusement. Alyssa made a little smirk and whispered in her ear. "You're meeting your favorite Ed~" She said teasingly. Alice punched her in the arm. "Ow..." Alyssa rubbed her arm a bit.

"I'm Ed!" Ed said, in his hands were a bunch of towels, then he tripped and accidently threw them all onto a bush.

"Nice to meet you Alice, it must be really nice to meet again with your best friend. My name is Eddward, it's spelled with two d's, so people normally call me Double D." The last Ed said. Alice looked at Alyssa and whispered in her ear. "I still have no idea why you've always liked him more..." Alyssa's turn to punch her arm.

"So what are you guys working on?" Alice asked, looking over at the hut.

"We're doing a 2.0 version of our sauna. This time, we aren't allowing certain kids." Double D said. They returned to work on the sauna as Alyssa and Alice watched, sitting on the grass.

"How long has it been Alice? A few months?" Alyssa asked, not quite certain she should trust the time. "About three. Your mom and step dad have been telling everyone that you were sent to some sort of juvinile hall."

"WHAT?" Alyssa nearly screamed. This earned a few stares from a few kids.

"Yeah, I said that too. Just about strangled your step dad."

"Wouldn't care if you did."

"Always knew you wouldn't. But I never expected that all this happened."

"No one would. How's your boyfriend?"

"The dude just wanted to get laid. I shoved him and his buddies into a girls bathroom after I found out."

"Hehehe... you never change Alice."

"And don't expect me to. So did you kiss Double D yet?" Alyssa gave her a dirty look. "I'll take it that you haven't then." Alice smirked.

"You know how he is... cautious. I just don't want to rush anythin- and we're not in a relationship so why the hell am I even saying any of this?" Alyssa blushed red. Alice laughed a bit at her friends flustered behavior.

"Seems like you need a little help from the luuuv docteh." Alice said, getting up. Alyssa shot up, a look of alarm on her face.

"No way in hell Alice. The last time I let you do this, the guy took it that I wanted to touch his butt."

"That guy was a total ass anyways." Alice said.

"Finally, it's finished!" They heard Double D say. Both girls looked at the hut. It was made of wood with little holes, steam coming out of them. Next to the hut were little changing curtains. Eddy stood next to the door, on the floor was a pile of towels.

"So, would you ladies like a try at La sauna de Ed? One quarter per guest." He said.

"Just one question." Alice said. Alyssa took out two quarters. "Where exactly is that steam coming from?" After seeing the show, you have a right to be suspicious about where they get the resources. Alyssa looked behind the hut to see Ed throwing water on hot coals, a pipe took the steam into the hut. Alice looked too.

"It looks safe enough." Alyssa said, then she put in the two quarters. Eddy pushed Alice into a changing curtain with a towel in his hand. Double D did the same with Alyssa. Eddy jumped into the changing curtain with Alice. There was a lot of screaming and stuff before Eddy was flying through the curtains, a black eye, teeth missing, and many bruises on his body. Alice peeked out from behind the curtain and stuck out her tongue.

"Pervert!" She yelled. Alyssa ignored the scene and was already in the sauna. Alice stepped inside and sat next to Alyssa. She was grumbling how idiotic Eddy was. Alyssa laughed at her childish behavior. Unknowingly, an eye was watching the girls through a hole in the wall. Eddy was practically drooling as he watched both girls.

"So where do you live now?" Alice asked, combing her fingers through her black hair.

"Across the street from here. Now I have an older deliquent brother and a dad who's never there."

"Wow, hey, do you have any guest rooms? I need a place to live."

"Sure thing. Hey, Nazz invited me to this camp out thingy in a few days. Feel like coming with me?"

"Sounds good. I'm guessing the Eds aren't coming."

"Yea. But knowing how that one pool party episode ended up and Jimmy's rich party, they're gonna show." Eddy blinked. _How do they know about that? Are these two stalkers or something?_ He looked again to only be met up by a finger in the eye. He howled in pain as the girls got out.

"Told you he's a perv." Alice said, sneering at Eddy before she went into the changing curtains. Alyssa laughed a bit then walked into the curtains. Eddy just made an angry face at the girls when they came back out. "By the way... this sauna is pretty nice. You should totally charge three fifty for this whole thing." Alice noted. Eddy didn't know what to say for a moment.

"Did I mention that Alice loves to make money?" Alyssa said. Eddy's face lit up and he took a black marker from Double D's pocket. Scribbling out the twenty five, he replaced it with four dollars. Alice smirked and both kids began to plot for more money. Alyssa and Double D watched with 'omgwtf' faces. "I feel like I just brought another Eddy to the cul-de-sac." Alyssa said blankly.

"In a way, you kind of did." Double D said as Alice began to take money from Nazz and Johnny.

"You want to leave? Eddy seems kind of busy at the moment." Alyssa said.

"Um, alright. Let's go back to the creek then. If that's alright with you I mean..."

"Sure, why not?" Double D and Alyssa walked away. Alice stopped working for a second to see her best friend and Double D go, hand in hand. Alice made a tiny smile. But it dissappeared when she saw someones shadow begin to follow them.

"Fuck..." Alice mumbled. She dropped all her stuff and ran, not caring about profit and more about Alyssa's and Double D's well being.


	6. Worse than Kankers? Nah Much better

The songs/scary stories do not belong to me.

* * *

Alice ran after the person following Double D and Alyssa. She tackled the person. "Oof! Hey!" She heard a voice say. Her hand picked up a red baseball cap. _What the- Why the hell is Kevin stalking? I for sure thought it would be a Kanker..._ Alice thought. Kevin pushed her and squirmed out of her grasp so he could flee. Alice got up and walked near Alyssa and Double D, but remained out of sight. She overheard them talking next to the creek.

"So you don't have any horrible hair accident under that hat?" Alyssa asked for almost the fifth time.

"No! For the last time. My head of hair is normal. It's just that my mother tried to cut it once." Double D said.

"So why can't I see it?"

"Because it's embarassing!"

"Please? No one else is here."

He sighed. "Alright then, but tell NO ONE." He said sternly. His hand went to his hat and pulled it off. Alyssa gasped. Alice left the two before she could hear anymore. Rejoining Eddy and Ed, they were cleaning up some sort of foam that had exploded everywhere. Alice grabbed a mop and began to help.

"Where the hell did sock head go? He needs to clean too." Eddy said.

"He's with Alyssa, don't ruin their little moment together." Alice said, chuckling a bit. "Man... Alyssa must really like him..."

"What makes you say that?" Ed asked, foam all over his face. It made him look like he had rabies.

"The guys we lived near were never really... um... good people. All they wanted was money and women were only used for social standing. Like, if you dated a popular girl, you were popular, you dated a smart girl, you're instantly a loser or a nerd." She said. "Alyssa built a wall inside herself, preventing men or anyone else but me and some people in. But after seeing her with Double D... I think that wall is starting to crumble a bit." Alice had a soft smile on her face. She looked up to see Ed snoring away on the ground. Alice kicked him awake.

"BUTTERED TOAST!" He screamed.

"Were you sleeping the entire time I was explaining?" Alice asked, making an angry face. Ed looked at her and crawled behind Eddy.

"She's scawy..." He mumbled. Eddy and Alice rolled their eyes and continued to clean.

With Double D and Alyssa

"You're hair isn't... that bad." Alyssa choked out, trying very desperately not to laugh while Double D pulled on his hat again. "Did your mother do it blindfolded or with hedgeclippers?" Alyssa let a few laughs escape. Double D glared at her, which only made the girl laugh harder.

"Hmph... you're no help at all." Double D crossed his arms and made an angry face. But you could see in his eyes that he was happy. Alyssa wiped away a tear.

"Hahaha... sorry sorry, heheh... it's... unique. Your hair I mean. But I've just got one little question."

"And that is?"

"Did your mom cut off your eyebrows as well?"

"... I'd rather not say." Alyssa chuckled a bit and put her bare feet into the water.

"Ahhh~ This cold water feels great!" Then, something rustled in the trees. A familiar plank of wood dropped out of one of the trees with some sort of costume on it. Then someone screamed. Both of them looked up to see Johnny dressed up in his Captian Melonhead outfit fall to the ground.

"Citizen of the cul-de-sac! Have no worry, for Captain Melon Head and his trusty sidekick, Splinter the Wonderwood, have come to save you and your money!" He proudly announced. Too busy with his monologue to notice both of his audience had already left.

"That was... random." Alyssa said.

"You'll have learn to get used to it. It's quite funny when Eddy humors him sometimes, its just..."

"you'd rather not have him drag you into it?" She finished. Double D nodded. They continued to talk until they finally made it back to the cul-de-sac. Alice and Eddy were arguing over something.

"We are making it out of metal!" Alice yelled.

"Wood! It's easier and cheaper to find."

"We can just get some metal from the junkyard!"

"Ripping out planks of wood from the construction site is better."

"Metal!"

"Wood!"

"Metal!"

"Woo-" Alyssa banged both of their heads together. They screamed in pain.

"What in the world are you two fighting about?" Double D asked. Eddy rubbed his head in pain.

"This moron over here wanted to make a gym for the newest scam, but wood is too weak to use!" Alice said. That started another arguement with Eddy and they began fighting again. Alyssa grabbed Alice by the shirt collar and dragged her to the house once it started to get dark. "What are you doing? I was winning!" She yelled. Eddy made a smirk at Alice and she flipped him off, making Eddy run at her to attempt stranglulation. He was held back by Ed.

Alyssa showed Alice the whole house and saved the best for last. She opened the basement door and showed her inside. Then clicked on the lights. Alice nearly fainted at seeing all the beautiful torture devices. On the wall were racks of knives, the beautiful gleaming metal and leather bound handles. Alice picked up two knives that looked almost exactly like the ones in JTHM (that's Johnny the Homocidal maniac. Yes, I'm a Jhonen Vazquez fan) and she nearly cried tears of joy.

"Oh my god... I feel like I'm in heaven right now..." Alice said and mock fainted into Alyssa's arms. They both laughed a bit and got ready for bed.

"We've got school tommorrow you know, the math teacher is so fat and smelly, I swear, she could be raising a barn underneath all that fat." Alyssa said. Alice was shown into the guest room and surprise! All her things were in there. "G'night Alice." Alyssa said.

"Night Alyssa." She replied, and shut the door.

The next day

Alice and Alyssa walked together to the bus that day and met up with the Eds. Alice sat in the back with Ed and Eddy, and Alyssa and Double D sat in the seat in front of them. "Halloween's coming up soon, you guys know what you're gonna be this year?" Alice asked.

"I'm gonna be a mutant chicken!" Ed announced. Can't wait to see how that's gonna turn out. Alice and Alyssa both thought that.

"That's nice Ed. I'm going to be one of the greatest geniuses in the world, Albert Einstein." Double D said. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Boorring! I'm gonna be an awesome vampire pirate." He said. Alice whapped him on the back of the head. "OW! What the hell was that for?"

"For being a short fat meanie. Hey Alyssa, why don't we dress as mass murderers again this year?" Alice asked, Alyssa's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Seriously? But I get to be Nny this time."

"What? But you were Nny last time!"

"No, you were. I had to be Mmy."

"...fine. But I get your knives." Eddy and Double D shifted nervous glances at each other. They didn't like the sound of these girls and knives.

"Um, what exactly are you two talking about?" Double D asked. Alice and Alyssa didn't hear him. Then the bus driver yelled for everyone to sit back in their seats. Awhile later, once they got to school, Alyssa showed Alice the school and everything.

The Eds were at their lockers, Ed had something weird living in it. He threw fish flakes into the locker to keep it from moving too mush. "Good girl!" He said happily. Double D was turning green looking at Eds locker. Eddy was just cramming failed papers and notes from teachers into his locker. Alice and Alyssa passed by and were instantly snatched by two tentacles emerging from Eds locker. "No! Bad girl! No flakes for you tommorrow!" Ed yelled at this thing.

Alyssa and Alice screamed in pain as the tentacles coiled themselves tighter around their waists. Ed climbed onto the beasts tentacles. "No more badness for you!" He yelled, then whacked all the tentacles with a gravy ladle. "BACK! BACK YOU FOUL BEAST!" He screamed as the tentacles retreated. Alyssa and Alice fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Ed... clean out... your locker..." Alice panted out.

"Awww, is the newbie girl already tired?" Said an obnoxious voice. Alice turned to meet with Lee Kanker. Alyssa got up, stretching out her crushed spine.

"What do you girls want?" Alyssa asked, her eyes narrowing at the Kankers.

"Just wanted to meet the new girl. Seems about as weak and ugly as you." Marie snapped. Then she turned her attention to Double D. "Did you miss me honey? C'mere, let me give you a big ol smooch!" instantly, her face was met up with Alyssa's foot. She fell to the floor, a shoe imprint on her face.

**"_Force a kiss on him again... and there will be hell to pay..."_** Alyssa growled out. Alice's eyebrows raised a bit. Never before had she seen her best friend this pissed off. Then, Lee and May attacked Ed and Eddy, the boys struggled to get away, but the Kankers held a firm grasp on them. Alice's patience snapped when they both planted wet kisses on the boys' faces. She grabbed both Kankers by the legs and threw them into the boys restroom. Many screams came from the bathroom and the loud noise of water gushing. Alyssa and Alice grabbed the guys by the wrists and bolted to their next classes.

At history class, the two girls let the boys go, who now had many lumps and kiss marks on their faces. Alyssa and Alice got to work on wiping them off with some tissues. Alyssa watched from the corner of her eye on Alice, who wiped clean Eddy very carefully. She seemed to be enjoying touching him like that. "So, you think you could get used to living here?" Alyssa asked, trying to make conversation. Alice grinned.

"Oh yea. This place is awesome." Alyssa grinned back.

A few days later

Alyssa packed her things and walked into the woods with Nazz and Sarah, who were waiting for her at her doorstep. "Hurry up Alyssa! They're unpacking right now!" Nazz said hurriedly. After running almost half a mile into the woods, they made it to a clearing of trees and unloaded their tents and sleeping bags.

"Hey, where's that new friend of yours?" Sarah asked. Alyssa shrugged.

"She felt lazy today and wanted to sleep inside."

It soon got dark in the woods, and a fire (a REAL fire) was built. Everyone except Rolf was roasting marshmallows. He was roasting a sausage. Nazz nudged Alyssa with her elbow. "Why don't you tell us one of those scary stories now?" Nazz asked. Everyone agreed and got comfortable.

"Alright then. This is called, 'Alice of Human Sacrifice'." Alyssa then got her ipod ready.

_There was once a little dream.  
No one knows who had dreamt it, it was really such a small dream.  
This made the little dream think, 'I don't want to disappear... how can I make people dream me?'  
The little dream thought, and at last had an idea. 'I will make people come to me, and they will make my world.'_

Creepy music started to play, and Alyssa's face got darker, her bangs hid her eyes and a creepy smile grew. Jimmy and Sarah hugged each other for dear life. In the bushes, Ed was hugging Eddy's leg. Double D clenched the bushes hard. Eddy had major discomfort.

_The first Alice was a galliant red one. Weilding a sword in hand in the Wonderland.  
Slicing down everything in her way. She was followed by a bloody red path.  
This new Alice, deep in the woods, was trapped as a wanted fugitive.  
If it weren't for the red path she had made, no one would think that she even existed._

Laughter and the sound of metal going through flesh reached everyones ears. Jimmy yelped a bit and hugged Sarah tighter.

_The second Alice was a fragile blue one. He sang to the world in the Wonderland.  
Filling reigons with so many false created notes, that were of a crazy blue world.  
This new Alice was that of a rose, he was shot and killed by a mad man._

A loud gunshot was heard. Ed peed himself. "Eddy... I wet my pants." He mumbled. Eddy crawled in next to Double D, not caring that Ed had peed. All of the Eds kept on watching and listening.

_It left a flower blooming sadly red, the one who was loved was now sadly forgotten._

Alyssa held a blood red rose, and picked out the petals one by one. Her smile didn't falter as she noticed some kids flinch every time she yanked out a petal.

_The third Alice was a little green one. Very cute and dear in the Wonderland.  
She charmed people to her every beck and call, she had made a strange green country.  
This new Alice was the country's queen, taken over by a disorted dream.  
She was afraid of losing to death, she would forever rule her country._

A loud cackling was heard and more blade cutting. Everyone shifted uncomfortably and wanted this to end soon. Rolf on the other hand was listening intently.

_During this, two children walked into the woods, they had a tea party under a rose tree.  
An invitation from the castle for them was, the trump card of hearts.  
The fourth Alice was two siblings, their curiousity in the Wonderland, going through many different doors.  
Coming not long ago in a yellow boat, the stubborn big sister and the smart little brother, though they were the closest to Alice's Wonderland._

The bushes rustled and a gunshot was heard, Alyssa fell down, a big red stain on her back. Then, someone emerged from the shadows with a gun and a sword, wearing red and had shackles. Alyssa rose with an almost undead smiling face as they both said the last part. Everyone looked absolutely terrified and screamed.

_They were never woken for their deep dreaming, forever they wandered in the Wonderland._

Everyone except Double D, Eddy, and Ed ran. Once everyone had left, Alyssa and the red Alice laughed their asses off.

"Oh my god... hahah... did you see their faces?" The real Alice asked, she put down the fake gun and tugged off her wig, revealing a mass of black hair. Alyssa tried to catch her breath.

"Yea... and at the end... pfffft hahahahaha!" Alyssa and Alice burst into laughter again. Eddy and Double D emerged from the bushes and looked at the girls. "Oh, hey guys, did you see our little stunt?" Alice asked.

Eddy looked pretty pissed, and looks like Ed really did piss. Double D looked like he saw a ghost. "You two... that was..." Eddy started, his face fuming. Alyssa and Alice came up from behind him and leaned against him.

"Aw, come on Eddy~ You know you enjoyed it!" Alyssa said.

"What happened to that fun and scamming guy we all know and love?" Alice asked, snickering slightly. Eddy smirked and put his arms around the girls.

"You two girls are even worse than the Eddy, I swear..." Double D said. Alyssa and Alice looked at him and pouted. He rolled his eyes.

"So? That mean's more fun, right?" Eddy said. Alice laughed and Alyssa released herself from Eddy.

"You two go make out somewhere. I need to chill mister smarty pants over here." Alyssa said. Eddy and Alice glared at her with red faces. Before they could say anything, Alyssa scampered towards Double D.

"Did you reeeeaally enjoy it Eddy?" Alice asked, her eyes on Double D and Alyssa talking. Eddy let the girl go and she stood up straight, just a few centimeters higher than Eddy.

"Yea, I guess. You guys gotta show me where you get all this stuff though." Eddy was talking about all the weapons.

"Maybe some other time. Wanna go eavesdrop on the lovebirds for some blackmail material?" Alice asked. A mischevious glint went through Eddy's eyes.

"Sure, I'm running out of some for Sock head at the moment." Eddy grabbed Alice by the hand and pulled her into the bushes, ready for some mischeif and future blackmailing.


	7. Love happens

Double D and Alyssa sat on a large log next to the fire. "So..." Alyssa said, a pathetic attempt for conversation. "did you get scared?" She asked. Bad choice for conversation. Double D looked at her with firm eyes, more serious than when she swore or did something out of line.

"Of course I did, I had watched you get shot. Do you know that my heart just about stopped when I saw that?" He asked. Alyssa raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't even know you were there in the first place." She said blankly. Inside the bushes behind them, Eddy and Alice watched the two, hoping for some good juicyness to happen. Ed was messing around with some of Rolf's sausages. Alice and Eddy looked at the two boredly. Then, Alyssa and Double D began to argue. Alice shrunk a bit, watching her best friend fight. _Crap... this isn't good..._ She thought. Eddy then got out of the bushes, a sly smile on his face as he creeped up behind the two arguing kids.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Alice whispered to him. Eddy made a 'shhh' motion with his finger and stood right behind the two. Then, with his hands, he banged their arguing mouths together with one fluid motion. Double D's and Alyssa's eyes widened at their attatched mouths and pulled apart after three seconds. Eddy and Alice were chuckling at their startled and flustered expressions. Alyssa turnd to Eddy and punched him square in the gut, sending him straight into Alice. Eddy suddenly found his face in Alice's um... chest area. He looked up to see Alice prepared to strangle the little bastard.

Ed watched Eddy and Alice tangle, so he also jumped in and wrestled along with them until Eddy and Alice got out and Ed was just wrestling with himself. Alyssa and Double D still had their flustered expressions. "Um... we should probably go now..." Double D stated. Alyssa nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I mean... I need to go home anyways... so..." Ed then finished wrestling with himself and ended up in knots.

"MONSTER MOVIE MARATHON!" He yelled, then ran towards his house. All four kids just shrugged and trudged towards Ed's house. Alyssa stayed behind a bit to pick up her things.

At Ed's house

Ed prepared bowls of mysterious things, live things still crawling around in them. "It's my famous gravy pie!" Ed said, obviously proud of his disgusting creation. Double D and Eddy had their sleeping bags on the floor in front of the TV. Alyssa and Alice had to still get their things.

"We'll be right back alright? Just need to get our sleeping bags and PJs." Alice said, following Alyssa out the door. Eddy smirked and elbowed Double D in the ribs.

"Looks like you get to see her in her pajamas after all Double D. I'll bet Alice's is all lacy and stuff." Eddy was practically drooling at the thought. Double D blushed.

"You seem to be rather fond of Alice Eddy. Is there something going on between you two?" Double D asked, face still pink but a hint of a smirk on his face. Eddy was about to answer but the door to Ed's room opened again to reveal both girls, panting hard. Their sleeping bags in hand.

"Sorry we took so long, had to avoid some of the kids on the way here." Alyssa breathed out. Double D and Eddy gaped at their clothing. Alice wore a black spaghetti strap tank top with bits of lace on the hem, and black short shorts. Alyssa wore a baggy brown sweater that was like a very short dress. It was pretty loose because it hung off her shoulder a bit. Short mint green pajama bottoms peeked from underneath the sweater. Ed paid no mind to how they were dressed and just pulled out a brand new set of horror movies.

"I got these from the junkyard, in a big box with locks." He said. Alyssa sat next to Double D and Alice sat next to Eddy. Ed pulled out the videotape and it had a very gory cover with the title 'Demonized hell of the underworld'.

"Hey Ed? Maybe the box had locks on it for a reason..." Alice said, swallowing a bit once he popped in the video. He plopped onto a bean bag chair and began to eat his 'gravy pie'. Alyssa pulled out a baggie of throat drops and held them out to everyone. Everyone except Ed and Alice gladly took them. Alice was slightly confused about it but took them right away once the movie started.

The next day

Double D woke up, yes crusty and throat not as sore because of the throat drops Alyssa had brought. He felt something against his shoulder. Opening his eyes, Alyssa was leaning against him still asleep. Next to them was Ed, sleeping in his undies and head buried in his gravy pie. Eddy seems to have fallen into Alice's lap while he slept, and Alice was awake, stroking his ear a bit. Alyssa stirred a bit on his shoulder.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning..." She mumbled. Alyssa yawned slightly and stretched out her aching back. Eddy woke up, then snuggled into Alice's lap. Alice tried to push him off.

"I don't wanna go to school mom..." He mumbled into her lap, the warmth from his breath sent little tingles up her spine before she lifted her one leg and did a scissor wrestling position on him.

"Wake up!" She yelled as she continued to choke Eddy between her legs. Alyssa watched with a weird look on her face.

"Do you realize how wrong that looks Alice?" She asked with a smirk. Alice then released Eddy with a flustered face. "I'm gonna go home now. Maybe cook up some waffles." Alyssa said. She rolled up her sleeping bag. "You guys want to come over?"

"That depends... does your cooking involve soap as well?" Double D asked. Alyssa rolled her eyes and walked out the door. Alice picked up her sleeping bag and stood in the doorway.

"You know, you and Alyssa make a pretty cute couple." Alice said, then she left. Double D's face went on fire and he instantly remembered that forced kiss. Eddy rubbed his head and grinned.

"Wow... her legs are sexy."


	8. Halloween: before, during, and after

Please Review and crap, I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy unfortunately. Alice belongs to Addie Marie Jones, Alyssa the rest of the OCs belong to me. Enjoy and again, PLEASE review.

* * *

Alyssa cooked up some waffles and piled them on plates, dripping with syrup before her friends sitting at the dining table. They were gone in mere minutes, Eddy and Alice fighting over the last waffle like dogs. The waffle was in their mouths and they played tug of war with it with their teeth. Even going as far as growling. Alyssa and Double D rolled their eyes and Ed watched jealously. Alyssa dragged the jealous Ed to her bedroom. Double D, Eddy, and Alice watched her suspiciously go up the stairs. Then they heard a scream. All three of them ran upstairs to see Ed literally drooling over the massive manga collection Alyssa owned. Even a few posters and large drawings. "This... is my pride and joy." She said, and rolled out a hand drawn picture of Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. Alice squealed in joy.

Ed was too busy flipping through some manga to notice anything else. Double D inspected the drawing, every detail and shadow. "This... is amazing! Just as good as the real thing!" He exclaimed. Then a little red spot caught his eye. At the corner of the large paper, a red lipstick kiss mark was on it. "Um, Alyssa? Why is that there?" He asked, pointing at the kiss mark. Alyssa flushed pink and rolled the paper back up again.

"N-Nothing!" She said. Alice chuckled and started to search under Alyssa's bed for something.

"Aha! Here it is!" Alice said loudly. She pulled out the yearbook for the school Alyssa and Alice used to attend. Alice flipped through the pages to see everyone inside was cartoonized. "Hey Alyssa, I didn't know you brought this." She said. Alyssa looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I wanted to still remember our old classmates." She said. "Hey, there's you." Pointing at the picture of Alice, she wore dark lipstick and eye shadow. Eddy snorted at it.

"You look like a freaking emo chick." Alice elbowed him in the ribs. Double D saw Alyssa's picture. She was smiling, but her eyes were sad. Alyssa just turned the page, wanting everyone to not see how horrible she looked.

"Here's Jacob's class." Alyssa said. Jacob was at the bottom, smiling and wearing a geeky green polo shirt. Alice then pointed at one boys picture, it had many little hearts surrounding it. "And what do we have here Alyssa? A little crush of yours?" Alice asked smugly. Alyssa ripped the yearbook out of Alice's hands and closed it.

"None of your damn buisness Alice." She said. Alice loomed over the girl.

"Tell me Alyssa... before I tell these guys what cartoon yaoi fans are into." Alice smiled evilly. Alyssa's eyes widened.

"You... you wouldn't!"

"Oh yes... yes I would."

"... I hate you."

"You say that, but deep down, you know you love me."

"Whatever. Fine, I had a crush on someone. Big deal."

"Tell me who it is."

"Fine it's..." Alyssa whispered in Alice's ear. Alice jumped back in shock.

"YOU LIKED HIM?" She nearly screamed. Eddy and Double D were really confused.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"He's like, one of the biggest nerds in the school!"

"I have a fetish for smart guys, alright?" Alyssa said, then instantly regretted it. Eddy smirked and elbowed the now blushing Double D.

"Well, we've got a smart guy right here! Why don't you two go on a date or something?" Alyssa was about to punch Alice straight in the face when the doorbell rung loudly. Alyssa ran downstairs, everyone except for Ed followed and lounged in the living room. Alyssa opened the door to be met face to face with some punk. Messy dark brown hair, multiple piercings on his face, wore really baggy cargo pants and a red t-shirt, followed by shades and red sneakers.

"Hey midget. Have you grown much since I've left?" He said. Alyssa and Alice raised an eyebrow. Then, something clicked in the girls mind.

"...Brother?"

"None other midget! You been taking care of my room while I was gone?"

"Um... yeah. But aren't you on the run from the police?"

"Shut up! No one knows about that, and that's how it's going to stay. Got it?" The girl just stared at him with bored, blank eyes. Then she shut the door on him.

"Who was that?" Alice asked as she brought in some cookies and lemonade. Alyssa was about to say something when the doorbell rang loudly again. Alyssa opened the door again to end up being slapped by her 'brother'.

"Alyssa!" Double D said. The girl faltered back a bit and landed on her bum, a bright red slap mark on her face. Her 'brother' walked inside. Double D helped Alyssa up as the guy stood in front of them.

"So is this your boyfriend midget? You holding a charity for nerdy dudes or something?" Alice was fuming mad. She jumped the guy, acting like a savage animal. Alyssa's 'brother' yelled in pain. Ed then ran down the stairs.

"No more Death note!" He yelled. He ran right into Alyssa's 'brother' flipping the guy and making him fall to the floor out cold. Alice got off him and brushed herself off.

"Thanks Ed." Alice said. Ed had no idea what was going on. They all dragged the unconcious body out of the house, where a car with three slutty looking girls sat in. "You guys should go, she'll handle this." Alice said, ushering the boys away.

Alyssa opened the car door and pushed the heavy carcass inside. "Take this boy to where ever you girls want. Cut off his dick for all I care." Alyssa said. The girls happily obliged and drove off, the tires screeching against the concrete. Alyssa met up with her friends at Eddy's place, where they were all planning the newest scam.

"Why don't we host a paintball showdown? Three dollars for thirty minutes shooting paintballs at people." Alice offered. Alyssa opened the door to Eddy's place and sat next to Double D.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Eddy asked. He closed the door. Alice chuckled.

"Look who's talking mister."

"Shut up."

"I think we should instead just work on our Halloween costumes instead." Double D said, an exhausted Alyssa leaning against his shoulder. Ed was under the bed, leafing through the Death Note book Alice had found for him.

"I kind of agree with him." Alice said, thinking about it slightly. Then a lightbulb practically flashed above Eddy's head.

"That's it! We'll sell cheap costumes!"

"We can't sew that fast Eddy." Alice said, killing his enthusiasm. As the two argued, Double D and Alyssa talked.

"So who was that guy?" He asked.

"My brother."

"But I thought Jacob was your brother."

"He is. I have an older one now."

"Oh. You know, Eddy has an older brother."

"Really?" Alyssa already knew this, but kept quiet.

"Yes. Eddy tells me he is a great guy." Alyssa snorted. _Pffft yeah right. _She thought.

Later on that Halloween 

Alyssa and Alice strewn the last of their costumes on. Their minds have changed from serial killers to just dressing up like a witch and a black cat. Original girl costumes. Alice was the black cat, she had on a black collar that had a chain connected to it. She also had black paws for hands and feet. Large black cat ears on her head, and a long black tail. She wore a tight black tank top and black leather pants. The tight clothes accentuated her curves. Alyssa wore a black witches hat, a small black cape and a ribbon held it together. She also wore a black short skirt and orange tank top with little black lace on the hem. Black ribbons on her arms, with orange stockings and black boots. She also had a large wooden staff.

The doorbell rang, Alice looked outside the window to see all three guys waiting for them. Double D was indeed dressed like Albert Einstein. Gray wig and mustache, lab coat, the works. Ed was in a green chicken costume, had red eyes and Ed's head peeked from the chickens open mouth. Eddy was dressed in a puffy pirate shirt, eye patch, fake vampire fangs, his hair slicked back. Brown pants and black boots. He also had a fake sword in hand. All three of them had pillow cases. "What is taking them so long?" Eddy said.

"Patience eddy. Remember they said they were going to dress as serial killers?" Double D said.

"Oh yeah. God, I hope they bring fake knives instead." Eddy shivered a bit.

The girls grabbed their pillow cases and ran for the door. They opened it, Eddy's and Double D's faces instantly turned red. Both girls looked AWESOME in their cat and witch costumes. "I-I thought you were dressing as serial killers." Double D stuttered out as they left the yard and walked on the sidewalk.

"We were, but this girl just HAD to spill the fake blood all over our make up set. So we couldn't. Also, she kept complaining I wrapped the gauze too tightly." Alice said, shooting a glare at Alyssa.

"Well you did! I couldn't breathe at all underneath all that!" She shot back.

"Girls! Girls! Please stop fighting and let us enjoy this night together shall we?" Double D said, not wanting these girls to fight. Alyssa and Alice mumbled 'alright'.

The entire night was awesome, with pillow cases totally overstuffed with candy, they all went home. Alice sat on her bed, sucking on a lollipop and flipping through a manga still in her costume when something tapped on her bedroom window. She opened it to see Eddy, also still in his costume. "What the hell man? Shouldn't you be at home?" Alice yelled down to him. Eddy then held out a carton of eggs and rolls of toilet paper.

"I'm gonna go tepee shovel chin's house. Wanna come?" Alice agreed whole heartedly and jumped out the window. "WHOA!" Eddy yelled and Alice landed on him. Both making a loud "oomph!" sound. "Crazy bitch... I think you broke my spine..." Eddy flinched in pain as Alice helped him up.

"Oh quit being such a big baby. Now, where's Kevin's place?" Alice followed Eddy all the way to Kevin's house and handed her the eggs. "Oh yeah, I'm going to enjoy this!" Alice said, and readied the eggs in her palms.

The next day

Double D woke up and looked out the window that morning to see Kevin banging on the front door of Eddy, ready to murder the guy for vandilizing his place. "Get your ass out here dork! I know you tepeed my place and egged the windows! You're going to clean it up!" He yelled. Double D sighed and got dressed. His front door slammed open to show Eddy. He then slammed shut the door and locked it, closing the blinds and locking the back door as well.

"Why in the world did you do that Eddy?" Double D asked, already used to Eddy's constant entrances.

"It wasn't just me this time Double D! Alice helped too, and let me tell you, I had NO idea that girl loved to prank. Especially when she threw an egg in Kevin's room... HAHAHAHA!" He burst into laughter at the memory. Double D simply rolled his eyes. Then Kevin banged on the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR DORKS! I'M GONNA BASH YOUR FACES IN AND-" Then the loud pounding instantly went away, followed by a thump. Eddy cracked the door open slightly to see Kevin out cold and Alyssa standing at the door.

"Oh, hey. I just remembered you never gave me back that underwear you stole. Can I have it back?" Alyssa asked. Eddy laughed even harder after she said that. The boy in the ski cap's eyes widened at the memory.

"Uh..."


	9. Alice in Edland

Awkwardness! Turns out, Double D had been holding onto Alyssa's panties for quite some time now, who knew he was a pervert? How many people wanna bet that he keeps it under his pillow? xD

* * *

"Uh..." Double D said stupidly. Alyssa raised an eyebrow. She tapped her foot impatiently. He continued to stutter idioticly until she let out an aggrivated sigh.

"Agh! I don't have time for this! Look, can you come over to my place for a second? Alice got sick last night, I need someone to check on her!" Alyssa said. Eddy stopped laughing at once.

"Wait, Alice is sick?" He asked.

"Yes! I just said that, now Double D, will you please-" Eddy ran out of the house, trampled on the unconcious Kevin and went into Alyssa's house. Double D and Alyssa watched him freak out with amusement. "Ah, young love..." Alyssa sighed. Double D shifted his gaze to her slightly and then dropped it to the ground.

"I'll be right there in a moment, just let me fetch my instruments." He said, and shut the door. Alyssa walked back to her house and went into Alice's room to find Eddy there, watching her sleep.

"She'll be fine Eddy. Don't worry so much." She said as she took the towel off Alice's head and rewetted it in a small water basin, replacing it on Alice's warm forehead.

"I'm not worrying! It's just..." Double D came inside with a doctors bag full of stuff, Ed close behind.

"Alice! Nooooo! Don't die!" Ed wailed into the bed, Alice groaned at all the loud noise and cracked open one eye.

"Do you guys mind? I'm trying to sleep here..." She grumbled. Then she sneezed. Double D checked her temperature, pulse, and throat. He told Alyssa that she'll be fine after some soup and lots of rest. The two had to literally drag Eddy and Ed out of the room. Alice grumbled some more about how some people had no respect for the sick, and fell back asleep.

* * *

A loud thumping and cracshing noise came from downstairs, waking Alice. She climbed out of bed, surprisingly feeling much better. The sniffles, headache, runny nose, and fever were gone! The thumping and clattering continued. Alice walked downstairs, still in her pajamas, into the kitchen to find Double D. "Double D? What are you doing?" Alice asked, wondering why he was making so much noise. Then she noticed his clothes. Still had the ski hat, but now he had white rabbit ears popping out of it. He wore a red waist coat and white dress pants, big white rabbit feet and a fluffy tail on his butt. "And why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh dear! I'm going to be late! So very very late!" He jumped up and down, creating a thumping noise and some pans fell as he searched the entire kitchen. Then he opened the oven. "Ah! Here it is!" He climbed inside.

"Double D! Don't do that! You might cook yourself!" Alice tried to go in after him, but then she fell. The oven door closed behind her, making the fall much darker. The only light came from the lamps that floated randomly. Chairs, beds, pianos, even a steering wheel, many things floated around her as she fell. Narrowly missing a record player, Alice tried to get a grab on a chair, but it manuvered itself out of her grasp. The walls that surrounded her were made of wood, flower designs trailed down and around everywhere.

The fall ended with her landing on three beds, then onto a big pink tiled floor. She groaned, head pounding from the fall. "Oh dear! I'm late! The queen will surely have my head if I don't show!" She heard. Looking up, she saw Double D run through a pink door. It shut behind him with a soft click of a lock. The door's lock was kind of odd, it had plank on it, but he was made out of gold. She looked around for any more doors, but that was it.

Attempting to open the door, she jiggled the handle. Locked tight. A large rack and a changing curtain appeared behind her. She turned to see the rack filled with dresses. The rack also had a label that said 'wear one of us'. She shrugged. Maybe getting out of the pajamas would be a good thing. She searched through the rack. Nothing but lace, frills, and pink for all the eye can see. She nearly gagged at the poofy pink one. It had sparkles and fairy princess wings sewn to the back. She was about to give up when something caught her eye. Taking the dress off, she liked it and walked into the curtain to change, grabbing some shoes and a matching ribbon as well.

She walked out, wearing a blue ribbon on her head, a also blue dress with ruffles and a white apron on the outside. She also had black and white striped stockings, black shoes, little white frills on the end of the apron and hem of the dress. Not too shabby. A click was heard and she looked to see the door open, the plank lock now had hearts for eyes. Alice, now a little creeped out, stepped into the door.

The environment was... amazing. That's all she could describe it as. Butterflies, horseflies, and many other insects buzzed by. The trees were oddly shaped but green nonetheless. The road was paved like a chessboard, but then it started with dirt once she had made it to the forest. Her black hair felt the cool breeze passing, air much fresher than back at Peach Creek. As she walked, rustling came from the bushes. Jimmy and Sarah came out, wearing red overalls and black and white striped shirts. Also had red beanies.

"Hello there miss!" Sarah said.

"We've never seen you around here before. I'm Tweedle Dum." Jimmy said, his braces were gone.

"No, I'm Tweedle Dum! You're Tweedle Dee!" Sarah yelled.

"Um, nice to meet you two. My name's Alice."

"Do you want to play? We've got lots of games!" Tweedle Dee/Jimmy asked.

"No thank you. But can you two tell me where this boy dressed as a rabbit went? I followed him here." Alice replied.

"Cmon then! Let's play!" Sarah said, completely ignoring what she had said earlier.

"Let's play!" The two chorused. Then the two ran off. Alice, completely confused, continued to walk down the path til she hit a fork in the road. A blue cat with Rolf's cat magically appeared in the air before her.

"Welcome new girl. Cheshire askes and wishes to know what you came from." The cat said. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Cheshire?"

"Yeeess?" The cat turned a bit.

"Where am I?"

"You are in Wonderland of course silly girl! May Cheshire ask for your name?"

"Alice."

The cat grinned widely, showing his set of green teeth. Alice nearly vomited. "Um... alright? Can you point me to the right direction?"

"Well that depends where you want to go. Over here..." The Cheshire/Rolf pointed to his right. "-leads to the Mad Hatters. And over here," He pointed to the left. "Leads to the March Hares. I suggest you go to the hares though. He had such fine tea!" The Cheshire then disappeared and left Alice all by herself. _How weird... I didn't know cats had green teeth... _She thought.

She continued to think the whole walk to the March Hare's. "MY TEA!" Someone screamed. She was narrowly hit by a flying tea cup.

"Ed?" She asked. Looking at the table, Ed and Eddy sat there, laughing like maniacs. Ed had scruffy brown rabbit ears and wore a filthy orange button up shirt with a green dress coat. His pants were also orange and he probably had a tail as well. Eddy had a massive green hat on and wore a black waist coat, a green shirt, and black pants. Both held cups of tea and a little tiny Nazz wearing a red skirt and a regular yellow blouse with mouse ears and a tail snoozed in the sugar bowl. The two Eds continued to joke and rant about random things until Alice decided to make herself noticed. She coughed loudly, getting their attention.

"COMPANY! WE LOVE COMPANY VERY MUCH NOW, DON'T WE MARCHY?" Eddy yelled, he got up and walked from his seat at the head of the table, on the table, and stood in front of Alice. He took her hand and kissed it, making a loud SMACK as he pulled away. Alice blushed slightly, she had never had anyone kiss her hand before. "PLEASE! SIT!" He yelled. Alice had to cover her ears a bit from all the noise he was making.

Then, Eddy pulled out a set of earplugs from his ears. "So sorry about that dearie, the flowers were singing again, and their voices are absolutely HORRID!" This earned a small giggle from Alice. Eddy smiled at her and offered her a seat next to his. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am known as the Mad Hatter. And this is my best friend, March Hare." He pointed to Ed.

"My name is Alice. Nice to meet you two." _Well, at least in here, Eddy is polite and-_ Eddy threw a tea cut and it shattered on Ed's sleeping face.

"WAKE UP FUZZY!" He yelled. _So much for politeness..._

"I LIKE GRAVY TEA!" The March screamed randomly. Then he actually proceded to pour gravy into his tea and ate the cup while drinking. Eddy continued to talk meaninglessly, then the sound of galloping horses was heard. "It's the knave..." March muttered, hiding his gravy under the table. Eddy took a jawbreaker out of his pocket and shoved it into Alice's mouth. "MMPH!" She tried to say something but her voice was muffled by the candy. Slowly, she began to shrink as the candy dissolved in her mouth. Thankfully so did her clothes. Then he popped her underneath his hat, she peeked out from under the rim of the hat.

The knave came to the table, on his black horse clad in black armor. He also had a black heart for an eyepatch. He also had a thrust out chin. The man looked very familiar until something clicked inside Alice's mind. _Kevin?_

The knave stood at the other side of the table and picked up a cup. His one eye scanned the table and it's occupants. "Hello dorks. How have my favorite mad men doing lately?" He sneered. Eddy clenched the table cloth tightly and forced a smile. Ed threw a cup.

"YOU WILL NOT HAVE MY GRAVY!" He screamed. The knave ducked and the cup flew off and crashed on the ground somewhere.

"I have heard news of a intruder coming into Wonderland. If you two are helping her instead of the red queen, it will be-"

"Yeah yeah, off with our heads, then our souls will forever be launched into blackness. Blah blah blah. Now go away. Me and Marchy here were having a wonderful conversation about the marvels of muffins." The Hatter said. Alice bit her lip in a attempt not to giggle. After the knave had left, Mad Hatter pulled Alice out. "Looks like the Queen wants your head lassie. Not a very good thing to be wanted."

"Um, how do I get back to normal size?"

"Oh, yes. Of course." He then pulled out a cup of tea and placed it before her. "Drink this." Alice drank the tea, as she slurped it down, the growth began and soon she was back to normal and now sitting on the table in front of Eddy. Her legs spread apart as she drank the last drop. The Mad Hatter was about to say something but his entire face flushed red. Alice was confused by this behavior until she saw that her dress had hitched up very high, and her black panties were showing.

"EEP!" She slid off the table and pulled her dress back down. A loud horn blasted in the air.

"Crap! The knave sent soldiers! Quick, you need to get out of here!" He said, and pulled her away from the table and into the woods surrounding the place. Then, he stopped in front of a hole in the ground next to a dead tree.

"What the- Why are we stopping here?" Alice asked, the horns getting louder.

"This will take you to the white queen's castle, you will be safe there."

"But what about you?"

"Marchy can't stay in a cell all alone! He also needs someone to get him to stop eating bugs. Stay with the queen." He soon pushed her into the hole.

Alice fell into the blackness, watching as Hatter got captured above. A white light then came from the bottom and she landed on green grass in front of a large white palace. "Oof..." She rubbed her now bruised butt and walked towards the castle.

"Please now dears, don't be sad. Your happiness is what makes this castle beautiful." The white queen said to the weeping child, the child nodded and smiled. "Why don't you go home now? We can play again later." The child left and the queen turned to leave. Alice went through the palace doors and marveled at the white columns and beautiful furnishing of the inside of the palace. At the throne stood the queen, or as Alice knew her, her best friend.

"Your highness?" Alice asked, curtsieing in a hurry before approaching the Alyssa look alike.

"Hello my dear. How may I help you?" The queen asked, a gentle smile on her face. She wore a solid white dress, the sleeves slipped off her shoulder and hair was white as well. Feet couldn't be seen and she also wore white gloves.

"My name is Alice. My friend, the hatter, has been taken prisoner. Can you help me?" The queen's eyes widened at this request.

"Oh dear... sneaking into the palace is such a dangerous task alone... and saving someone is suicide to someone who doesn't know what they're doing..." Alice's heart sank at these words. The queen saw this and gave a small smile.

"Alice... such a foreign name. Are you... from another place perhaps?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Ah, an outsider. I have heard many things about your world, in books. These things called dinosaurs, and your home is run by this presidante." She said. "I can give you the things you need, but do be careful when in that palace dear Alice." The queen said. Alice's hopes lifted.

The doors slammed open and the familiar pounding of feet approached the two women. "Y-Your majesty!" The rabbit blushed and bowed, his head and ears hitting the floor. The queen giggled slightly, then helped him regain his posture. Alice watched this with a hint of a smile. _Even when they aren't my friends, I can tell they like each other._

"White, I need you to help this young lady. She requires a map of my step sisters castle, a sword, and a suitable red dress." She said. The rabbit obeyed and fetched all these things. Alice changed into a short red dress with black lace, thin straps, a garter belt, a sword in its sheath at her side, black boots, and red ribbons held up her hair.

Alice left on the back of a dragonfly, the giant lizard flew speedily. In under three minutes, they were already at the red queens palace. The dragonfly setted her down in the garden, where no one could see. Alice stroked the dragonfly behind the wings slightly and it shot off. Alice ran into the palace, sword ready.

People paid her no mind and only thought of her as a guard. She saw a locked door, but the keys were gone. Taking a bobby pin from her hair, she undid the lock and it came open. It led to a dungeon. Walking down the stone steps, water dripping from somewhere. Then she heard the mad rantings of a mad man. "Damned queen, her head should have been lobbed off years ago. Why just last week she killed a man for coughing in her court room." Alice picked the lock to the Hatter's and March's cell. The door creaked open loudly.

"Alice?"

"Gravy tea?" Eddy/Hatter ran up to the raven haired girl. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay with the queen!"

"I don't care, you're not getting killed!" Alice had tears start to come.

"Alice! Please!" More voices joined in with him, saying her name repeatedly. "Alice! WAKE UP!"

* * *

Alice opened her eyes, Eddy, Double D, and Alyssa loomed over her. Alyssa hugged her best friend. "Thank god! You're awake!" She felt something wet slide down her face. Then she felt someone wipe it away with a finger. Eddy blushed a bit and wiped his finger on his pants. Alice blushed too and smiled at him. "You slept for a whole day! And you kept mumbling to yourself." Alyssa said.

"Heheh. Really?" Alice asked nervously. She looked down at herself. No dress, just her pajamas. Everything just a dream. Everyone looked at her worriedly. Alice grinned a big cheshire cat smile. "So, what's our next scam?" Eddy grinned as well and began to spill the details.


	10. Dodgeball is educational NOT!

Double D's POV

It was Tuesday, and I have dreaded today's class. The only thing academically I am poor at. The horrible Physical Education. And what makes things worse, we have to play dodgeball today. Me, Ed, and Eddy go to one side of the gym, while everyone else goes to the other. This is normal, because normally everyone hates us. Alice and Alyssa stood in the middle of the gym, looking at both sides. I for sure thought they were going to pick the other, but they walked to our side. A crate of dodgeballs was put on the opposing side, and each kid took a rubber ball.

The whistle blew, and the red rubber balls came hurdling at us. I covered my eyes as one ball came hurdling at my face. I waited for the impact, but it never came. Opening my eyes, Alyssa had her hand in front of my face, the hand holding the ball. "You okay Double D?" She asked. Then she threw the ball right at Johnny, sending him hurdling into the brick wall behind him. This woman never ceased to amaze me. Alice was currently dodging the balls and throwing at the same time. "Try to be more careful. Can't you at least catch?" Alyssa asked. I hung my head low, not wanting her to see the shame I've had for not having any athletic abilities. To my surprise, she patted my back instead of laughing.

"Don't worry about it, just give it a shot. Also, if you get hurt, I'll just patch you up later and kiss all the pain away." She said. I felt my face go aflame.

Alyssa's POV

I laughed at his red face, it was so easy to tease him! "ALYSSA! QUIT FLIRTING AND HELP ME HERE!" Alice yelled. I rolled my eyes and picked up a ball, deflecting all the incoming dodgeballs coming at me with it. Ed was already out, three dodgeballs in his face. Poor guy. I chucked the ball I had in my hand, narrowly missing Nazz with it and also dodging from Kevin's. The game continued until it was only me and Double D left, Alice got hit on the arm and Eddy got hit clean in the crotch by Kevin. He laughed at Eddy's expression, but his laughter soon ended when he was met by a facefull of shoe from Alice on the sidelines. Kevin was now peeved and in lots of pain. Him, Rolf, and Marie Kanker were the last ones standing on their side. We didn't have any balls on our side, and Marie was giving me the evil eye. The balls came at us like a storm, both of us tried to deflect as many as we could before I saw one stray ball, speedy as a rocket, go for Double D. "DOUBLE D! LOOK OUT!" I scream.

Its as if the whole world went in slow motion for those few seconds. The ball hit him dead on in the face, I could also see one of his teeth flying out and blood gushing out his nose, believe me, it wasn't a pretty sight. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Kevin and Marie laughing their asses off as the fallen Edd. Clenching my teeth, also tasting a bit of my blood, I picked up the red rubber ball next to Double D's injured form. I heard the clicking of a video camera, no doubt it was Alice, she always liked to videotape then tease me about my issues. But I don't think she'd tease me about this. I raised the ball and locked onto my prey. In the blink of an eye, I launched he ball.

All five of us walked out of the gym, a triumphant smile on all our faces except for Double D's. His face was still hurting like hell I bet. We all dragged ourselves to the nurses, but she wasn't there. Eddy and I decided to help ourselves to the medical supplies. Double D started to say something, but all that came out was a "Nuuh! Shtop it! Aren't allowweedd!"

Of course, we ignored him and began to medicate our bruises. Alice helped Eddy with some bandages for his bruised eye while he watched the previously recorded video in the gym. It showed me, fuming mad and holding the ball like a mass murderer would hole a weapon. Then it showed me hitting the light fixture above all three characters heads and the entire light came crashing down on them. Then the ambulence came and picked the three crushed kids up. Marie was mumbling that she couldn't feel her arms. Eddy was grinning from ear to ear when he saw Kevin in the ambulence, getting a dozen shots and screaming about the pain.

I wrapped up Double D's large bruises on his arms and legs, practically mummifying him. He had a box of tissues and was holding one to his injured and bloody nose. I tapped the side of his bandages, he flinched slightly. "Does it hurt?" I asked. He nodded, accepting the fact that if he spoke, it would just increase the pain in his mouth from that lost tooth. Then I got a sneaky idea, and kissed the bandages on his leg. He flushed red. "Remember what I said? If you got hurt, I would bandage you up and kiss the pain away." I said bluntly, and kissed every injury he had. He looked like a tomato that was set on fire in the summer. I was silently thanking god that Eddy and Alice were watching the video still, because my face was starting to heat up as well. Soon, all his injuries except the ones on his face were tended to and kissed. Sitting next to him on a cot, he removed the tissue from his bloody nose. Then his trembling hands pointed at his face. I raised an eyebrow, then smiled at his cute flustered expression. Touching his cheek lightly, I kissed his nose. He closed his eyes and I swore I heard him murmur something.

My lips trailed downwards, and just as our lips were about to connect, I heard the familiar click of the camera. Our heads turned to see Eddy and Alice, recording our little moment. "Aw... and they were so close too!" Alice said, pouting. I swear to god, my face was as bright as a cherry when Alice showed the recording of me kissing double d's injuries. I lunged at the camera, for a whole hour, the room was filled with the sounds of yelling, screams, and something breaking. 


	11. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned

Wednesday

The final bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. Kids ran out of their smelly classrooms and out of the prison, also known as 'school'. As the five kids left the building, a flyer blown by the autumn wind hit Ed in the face. "HELP ME EDDY! I'M BLIND!" He screamed. Eddy rolled his eyes and peeled off the flyer from his face. Alice and Alyssa read from over his shoulder. They both were giddy with excitement afterwards. It read, '10th annual Peach Creek Fall ball: Music, refreshments, and pictures. 5$ addmittance. Happens this Friday!' Alice was already fussing about what dress to wear and whhat drink would give her enough buzz to last.

The Kankers also saw the flyer, and then Lee saw Alice and Eddy talking. She hid behind a corner and eavesdropped on their little conversation. "-I've got it all planned out! I'm gonna wear my favorite black dress with-"

"Just about everything you wear is black." He cut in. This earned a light punch on the arm from Alice.

"So? Black is awesome." Lee was literally foaming at the mouth, but then a small candle lit over her head. She had the perfect idea. When she told her sisters, both of them thought it was a great idea. They all laughed evilly, children became scarred for life after they experienced this.

At home

Alice walked into the house as Alyssa and Double D talked at the front door. "So are you going?" She asked.

"I don't really know yet. But seeing as this is a school event, I'll attend." He said.

"Well... um.. are you going to ask anyone?" She hinted. He didn't get the hint.

"No. Girls don't really like to go to these kinds of things with me. And I can't dance." Inside her head, she was screaming.

"Oh. Alright then. See you tommorrow then..." She said, disappointed he didn't ask her. Then a loud scream was heard coming from Alice's room. It was so shrill, it caused a fire hydrant to explode. Alyssa slammed the door shut on Double D's face and ran upstairs. "What happened?" Alyssa screamed. Alice slammed open her door and shouted.

"MY DRESS! IT'S GONE!" Alyssa then ran into her room and saw that her dress was missing too. She noticed a few strands of hair on the ground though.

"Hey Alice! Check this out!" She called. Alice came in and inspected the hairs. There was a mess of red, blue, and yellow hairs on the carpet. "Kankers." They both concluded. Their faces went dark and small evil little smiles crept onto their faces.

"They will pay... oh how they will pay..." Alice muttered darkly as both girls treaded into the basement, getting ready for the dress retrieval they had to make tonight.

At the Kankers trailer

All three girls were laughing their asses off and throwing food at Alyssa's and Alice's dresses. Rain started to pour down on the trailer, the water dripping over the roof and some leaking from the roof into pots and buckets. It was getting late, and they had to get up nice and early so they could ambush their 'boyfriends' tommorrow and force them to ask them to the dance. They all popped on their facial masks and hair curlers, and clambored into the bed.

Something outside then screeched very loudly. May and Marie just about jumped out of bed. A loud howl was also heard.

"What the %#& was that?" Marie muttered. May crawled back into the sheets, frightened. The lights went out, making the room even darker than it was before. The only noise you could really hear was the Kankers unsteady breathing, and the noises going on outside. Something sharp dragged itself across the metal surface of the trailer, making an earsplitting screech.

"Lee! Y-You go check it out!" May said, terrified. Lee just smacked May on the head and tip toed out near the front door. Both girls hid behind her. The door slammed open with a crash of thunder and lightning, making all three girls scream. Two black figures, soaked to the bone, treaded inside wearing red and blue goggles over their eyes. Faces covered as well. The Kanker's fear increased tenfolds when the two black figures brought out knives in their hands.

The blades glinted in the light from all the rain. Both figures came closer to the Kankers as they huddled into a corner, begging for their lives. A small chuckle was heard from the blue goggled figure, the red one then produced a very familiar metal baseball bat. Lee recognized it immedietly. "It's... ALY-" Too late, the red goggled figure knocked them all out cold with a few swings with the bat.

The next day

Both Alice and Alyssa were out sick that Thursday, and the Kankers were too badly injured to come to school either. People questioned this, but seeing as that the Kankers were gone, the day was more peaceful than it ever was. Considering that Eddy doesn't pull another stink bomb in science class again. Double D and Eddy delivered Alyssa's and Alice's homework while Ed delivered the Kanker's.

Alyssa opened the door, horrible bedhead, still in pajamas, and wrapped in a thick green blanket. "Oh... *shniff* hey guys..." She said. They gave her the homework, and after a few pleasantries (including pictures of the stinkbomb incident in science) the boys went home. Ed never came back, but there were horrible screams of terror coming from the junkyard.

Friday

Ed still hadn't come back yet. Alice and Alyssa were better now, but the Kankers were still injured and Double D was starting to worry about the big mutant lover. All four of them were walking in the halls, Double D held a mass of textbooks he wanted to read. "Hey... Double D?" Alyssa asked. Alice and Eddy were going to the dance, as friends though. Yeah, riiiiight.

"Yes?"

"Do you um... want to go to the dance with me?" Double D dropped every heavy textbook he had onto his foot. He barely even noticed.

"Y-Y-You're asking me?" His face was pink. Alyssa nodded.

"Uh... sure." Alyssa picked up the heavy books and gave them back to him.

"Sweet. I'll meet you there then." She said, then walked away with Alice, who was now talking about what shade of black was better. Double D just stared off at where she last stood. Eddy snapped his fingers in front of his dazed face.

"I've got a date..." He mumbled.

"What?" Eddy didn't think he heard him right.

"I'VE GOT A DATE!" Double D said, still not believing it himself.

**After school**

Ed showed up, he looked like hell. His shirt was gone, hungry, tired, and eyes were red from tears. But he was soon happy after they whipped him up a large sandwich made mostly from the remains in the garbage. He didn't seem to care though. On his stomach was a doodle of many hearts and kissy prints. There were many 'May x Ed, Marie x Edd, and Lee x Eddy' on his stomach. It made just about everyone want to puke. But not as much as watching Ed eat the sandwich.


	12. Never danced with a girl before

The songs I used were from Vocaloid, I do not own any songs or ed edd n eddy.

* * *

The Eds waited for Alice and Alyssa in their suits. They had all walked to school in their normal clothes and changed in the bathrooms. The dance was formal of course, so they were stuck in the tight, uncomfortable, and constantly giving you a wedgie tuxes. "What the hell! Are those two even done yet?" Eddy exclaimed, bored out of his freaking mind. He wore his dad's old tux, white dress shirt with long sleeves, red coat, red bow tie, and black dress pants with some old sneakers. His hair was slicked back with gel and he smelled like he bathed in a tub of axe cologne.

"Maybe they got eaten by mutant toilets!" Ed wondered, in his little fantasy land. He wore a blue over coat with a white dress shirt with some frills, matching light blue pants and his filthy shoes. Double D just ignored their rude comments and patiently waited. He wore a black over coat, white dress shirt with cuffs, black pants, and a blue tie. He was still pretty anxious since this was the first time he's ever been ASKED to the dance. He tugged at his shirt collar nervously. The music played loudly and already a bunch of kids were dancing like party animals.

The doors burst open, and two dark silhouettes walked inside, their shoes clicking against the wooden floor. They stopped in front of the Eds and took off their coats. The first one was revealed to be Alice, she wore a short, black dress with sparkles. Black lace on the hem and straps. Black heels and a black headband, with strawberry lip gloss. Alyssa wore a strapless short black dress with a white ribbon wrapped around the waist and had a white ribbon in her hair. She had lip gloss on as well with black flats. She also had a bag slung over her shoulder. "Wow, don't you guys look handsome." Alice said teasingly, hands on hips. All the guys didn't know what to say to counter that.

Alyssa threw the bag to Ed. "The entire series of 'mutant mecha gorillas from planet 92, in paperback." She said. Ed was ecstatic and ran over to the bleachers to break in this newest discovery of comic books. Eddy and Double D were sweating a bit, nervous. They hadn't expected these two to look so damn good.

"Y-You look great." Eddy mumbled, just loud enough for Alice to make out, he twiddled his fingers a bit as she smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

Double D was a nervous wreck, so much that he had to run to the bathroom just so he could recollect the last of his dignity. He left a small trail of sweat all the way into the boys bathroom. Alice and Eddy sat on the bleachers together, just talking casually. When Alice had to stretch out her legs, Eddy couldn't help but sneak a few glances at her long, pale legs.

Meanwhile, inside the boys bathroom, Double D was practically hyperventilating. Johnny was next to him at the sinks, saying how he was really jealous that Plank has a girlfriend and he didn't hook her up with his girlfriends sister. Of course, he wasn't listening at all. He had forgotten the most important thing when having a date at a school dance, the most obvious thing he had to remember. He had to dance with his date. Which, coming from the boy with two left feet, wasn't a really good thing.

Alyssa searched high and low for Double D, but she couldn't find him anywhere. As she searched under the dusty bleachers, she overheard Eddy and Alice chatting away. "Agh! This is so boring! Where the hell is Alyssa?" She kicked at the bleachers, narrowly hitting Alyssa with her heel.

Alice jumped off the bleachers and held out her hand to Eddy. "Hey, you wanna dance?" She asked. Eddy was about to say no when she pulled him off and dragged him to the dance floor. Alyssa laughed a bit, seeing the flushed expression on his face. She could also see the little skip in Alice's every step.

She crawled out of the bleachers and dusted herself off. Walking out of the auditorium, she began to search the hallways and classrooms for Edd. About to give up after searching for almost ten minutes, she heard the sound of heavy breathing and panic. Double D's panic. Running down the halls, she came to the boys bathroom. Johnny walked out of there, confused because Double D wouldn't let him finish his ranting. Alyssa waited at the door for a few more minutes, but the nonsense inside the bathroom didn't stop. Not caring that it was the mens room, she stormed inside.

She found Double D in the corner of the bathroom, curled up in a fetal position, pondering to himself. Also whimpering from time to time. "Oh my god... Double D? What's happened to you?" She asked, running up to Double D and kneeling on the tiled floor beside him. She moved his hands that were covering his face from her, which revealed to her that he was also crying a bit. She took a paper towel out and started to wipe away the wet tears. "You okay? Why are you crying?"

He sniffled a bit and choked out his words. "I-It's nothing... really." He mumbled, she could just barely hear it. "It's just that... I've never really been ASKED to a dance before. And I can't dance at all. I assumed you would be ashamed to have such a pathetic date as me really, so why don't you just go dance with Kevi-" She stopped him by planting a kiss on his mouth. Now he couldn't speak period, but he could taste her lipgloss on him. _Strawberries..._ Was the only thought now drifting through his mind.

She looked at him with feirce eyes. "Don't you EVER call yourself pathetic again. Got it?" He nodded dumbly. Her eyes softened a bit. "Look, I asked you, not Kevin, not Ed, not anyone else but you. So what if you can't dance, I can teach you. Let's just have fun with it." She gave him a small grin that turned his mind into mush all over again, and helped him up. The two walked out of the restroom, surprising Johnny as he was running inside for another leak.

Back at the auditorium

Alice and Eddy were dancing wildly to some pop music when all of a sudden, the DJ flipped it to a slow song. Soon enough, couples were dancing along to the music. Nazz was with Kevin, Rolf was dancing with his pig (sorry, I forgot the name of the pig!), Sarah was with Jimmy, and many more people. Eddy was about to walk out of the dance floor when Alice grabbed his hand, silently begging him to dance with her. He mentally sighed and held out his hand to her, which she gladly took. She slipped her hands around his neck and he did the same around her waist. They glided gracefully over the floor. "I didn't know you could dance..." She whispered in his ear. He grinned and dove down, holding her just inches above the wooden ground.

"There's a lot of things you guys don't know about me." He replied in her ear, causing tingles to go down her spine.

Double D and Alyssa arrived in the middle of the song. She took his hand and started to drag him to the dance floor. "Cmon Double D, it'll be fun!" She said, still smiling as he followed her, their hands still intertwined with one another. He sighed loudly.

"Okay, but if I screw up and people laugh, I'm going to sit way over there!" He replied, pointing to the way corner of the bleachers. Alyssa pulled him close, guiding his hands around her waist and hers snaked over his shoulders.

"If you sit over there, then I'm going to sit with you. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me til the nights over." She grinned and stuck out her tongue. Double D was surprised by this answer, normally, a girl wouldn't give a crap if he wanted to sit alone, but she wasn't going to leave him. They began to step a bit, just swaying side to side. Double D accidentally stepped on her toe, but she didn't even flinch. Their eyes stared into each others as they danced, not listening to the world around them until- **WHAM!**

Heads were turned to see Alice in the wall, and Eddy trying to help her out but was being strangled into a hug by Lee Kanker. "Now where are you going my mini man? the party is just getting started!" Lee wore a dull red dress with little cherries all over it. It was ripped at the hem to her knee. Eddy bit her hand and she screamed in pain, withdrawing her hand a bit and slapping Eddy. He didn't care and ran to Alice, helping her up.

Alyssa got konked in the head by Marie's fist, which knocked down both Double D and Alyssa. Marie wore a solid baby barf green dress with earrings and green eyeshadow. Alyssa got up and glared hard at the Kanker. Alice was the same, her icy blue eyes glaring daggers into the Kankers.

Meanwhile, a small short to build up dramatic tension (and to bother you because I'm guessing you wanted to see the fight)

Ed sat on the bleachers, totally unaware of the scene going on around him. May crept up from behind him, giggling and ready to tear up his book. She wore a yellow sun dress with ruffles. Ed was just on the scene where the gorillas either die or take back their home. He turned the page, sweating uncontrollably, and... Ed's eyes widened as he read. "YEEEESSSSS! MECHA GORILLAS BEAT THE MUTANTS!" He yelled, then did a big fist pump in the air. His fist met with May's chin and she was blasted clean into the ceiling. He took no notice of her and kept reading on.

lol

Back to the fight

Everyone had already fled the scene, except for Eddy and Double D, who were hiding underneath the bleachers from the Kankers and watching the girls start to dish it out at each other. Lee and Marie grabbed their steak knives on the way here. Having lived in the cruel streets of many cities before, they knew how to use them pretty well. "We aren't giving up our men to you two bimbos and that's final!" Marie yelled back. A fork was thrown and it hit the wall just inches from her face. She was obviously startled. Alyssa held up three more forks.

"I missed on purpose, this next one will go through your neck." Alyssa said, venom dripping out of her every word. "I thought I told you two to leave them alone, they obviously don't like you." She added. That last sentence just about snapped the Kankers. They came at Alice and Alyssa screaming with their knives held high. The two just stood there, inspecting their nails.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Lee screeched. Then, at the last second, Alice and Alyssa hit the floor and tripped the girls by their feet. The Kankers landed on the food table and a punch bowl spilled all over them. Alyssa and Alice were remaining calm and collected. This angered the Kankers even more as they recovered and charged again.

Eddy and Double D watched in fear and amazement as Alice and Alyssa dodged the Kanker's every blow and ended up hurting them without actually doing anything. They were treating the Kankers like children who have anger issues.

Alyssa then kicked the knives clean out of Marie's hands, sending them clear into the wall and giving the boys a perfect view of her blue panties. Both Double D and Eddy had nosebleeds now. They tried to cover it up, but it didn't help at all that when Lee attacked, she managed to slit open part of Alice's dress, revealing her pink panties. Now the boys's noses were exploding blood.

The fight was wrapped up with a kick into Marie's stomach, sending the girl clean out a window and into a dumpster. Alice was having a bit more trouble with the eldest Kanker. Slipping behiond Lee, she grabbed her from behind and smashed Lee's head into the wooden floor by bending upside down. Alice threw the now unconcious Lee into the dumpster with her sister. Alyssa found May on the floor with a large lump in her head. Deciding to have some pity on the poor girl, she dragged her heavy carcass next to the dumpster instead of in it with her trash heap sisters.

Exhausted, Alice and Alyssa sat on the ground and inspected the injuries. Some bruises, a few small cuts, and their dresses were ruined. Double D and Eddy ran out of the bleachers to help them, Double D kept a pocket sized first aid kit, so he began to bandage all Alyssa's cuts while Eddy medicated Alice's. Eddy tried as best as he could, and even then, the bandage was still pretty sloppy compared to Double D's neater wrapping. He also tried to not get distracted by the large slit in her dress.

"You girls gonna be alright now?" Eddy asked as they had finished wrapping the two up and tried to help them to their feet.

"Yeah. Hopefully we won't run into that lot again until our wounds are heal- ah." She winced at the throbbing cut in her side. Ed had just finished his reading and looked around at the now different backround. He came up to the group, totally unknowing of the previous scene.

"That was some party!" He exclaimed. Everyone just rolled their eyes at that and Alice pecked Eddy on the lips.

"That's for dancing with me and helping me bandage up this evening." She said, face flushed. "I'm gonna go change now..." Mumbling, Alice limped/ran out of the auditorium. Eddy was speechless for the first time in his life. His face was in comparison to that of a tomato.

Ed laughed at his expression. "Eddy looks like he's angry!"

"It's not anger Ed. It's looooove~" Alyssa dragged out the word love just to annoy Eddy. Mission accomplished, he glared at her, but deep down, he knew she was right. Then he smirked.

"What about you? Did you guys leave to have a little make out session?" He teased. Double D's and Alyssa's faces colored red. She ran to the restroom.

"I gotta change!" She yelled to them. Eddy was now the one laughing. The walk home was silent and awkward, but Ed couldn't help but notice that Double D was smiling slightly. The boys dropped them off at their doorstep, but not before giving the two their good bye kisses. Ed had already left after Alyssa gave him the fan poster of 'Mutant Mecha Gorillas from Planet 92', and a figurine of the mutant leader. As the door shut, both Eds could not help but say 'Wow.'


	13. Alyssa Alice n Alex: The gangs all here!

Review please, reviews are the air I breathe. (Not) Don't expect me to end this story any time soon.

* * *

The fall air mixed in with snowflakes flew into the room, hitting Alice in the face. She shivered as she crawled out of bed and shut the window. Winter was starting obviously. Someone banged on the front door loudly just as Alice slipped on a wooly gray sweater. Alyssa trudged down the stairs, in her brown sweatshirt and blue and green checkered pajama pants with little black kitty slippers. Her eyes were squinting as she opened the door to reveal her brother.

"What the hell shrimp! I've been ringing the fucking bell for hours and no one has been to the door yet!" He said, freezing his ass off and his car is now filled with different sluts.

"My friend Ed short circuited the doorbell from ringing it too much. Why in the world are you here. You are supposed to be in rehab." How did she know this? She goes through her brothers email of course. The older brother grabbed her by the sweatshirt and pulled her up reeeeally close, she could smell onion and something else really nasty in his breath.

"How the hell do you know that?" He hissed. Unblinking, she took out a crowbar she has been hiding behind the couch just for this special occasion and beat him in the head with it til he was black, blue, and red all over. She dumped him into the back of the car and gave the sluts the box of many unmentionables that were found in her brothers room. Then they sped of to who knows where. Alyssa had to remember to email her dad that her brother escaped from rehab for the fifth time this year.

Alice watched everything from the kitchen. Dealing with that boy was now becoming more of a regular thing. She shrugged and made two cups of hot chocolate. Sitting down at the dinner table, she began to sip on her mug as Alyssa came inside, breathing on her freezing hands. Alice pushed the other mug of hot coco to her. "Thanks." Alyssa mumbled and began to warm her insides with the steaming chocolate drink. The room was silent, save for the sipping noises made by the two girls. "Hey... I was wondering." Alyssa started.

"Hm?" Alice mumbled, her mouth still latched onto her mug.

"How exactly did you get here? It's been on my mind for a while now." Alyssa asked. Alice put down her mug. "I got here through a portal in my bedroom, after me and my siblings came here of course." She had already explained her earlier excoursion to Alice.

"I guess I got here through a portal in my living room floor. You see, after I visited your house for the umpteenth time, your parents were starting to add "We sent her to rehab." or "She ran away after she robbed us." into their excuses. I just kept on praying to god that you were alright. Then some sort of voice came into my head and my head started to pound wildly, like someone was hitting me repeatedly with a hammer. It asked me if I was friends with you. I started to question my sanity." Alyssa chuckled.

"I asked who the voice was, but it said that information was secret and asked if I missed you. Of course I said yes, you and Alex were basically the only people I cared about in the entire world. The tv then flipped onto Ed Edd n Eddy, and you were there, sitting near the boys's sauna. The voice told me to focus on you, and almost instantly I felt like my gut was turning inside out. Then I landed here." she ended, finally taking a breath and finishing her hot chocolate. Alyssa didn't know what to say, so she drained hers. Then both of their eyes widened. They both said her name at the same time. "ALEX."

"Oh my god, we totally forgot about her!" Alyssa yelled. Alice groaned.

"She's probably been spazzing out since we've left..." Alice hit her head on the table.

"How much you wanna bet she raided the candy store in total grief again?" Alyssa was biting her lip in attempt not to laugh at the memory. Alice let out a dry laugh.

"More like she killed someone in total grief." The doorbell rang loudly. Standing up, Alyssa put away the mugs and Alice went to answer the door. Outside was the Eds in their snow gear. "Hey Alyssa! When you're finished, put your snowstuff on! I'm heading outside!" The door shut and Alyssa was left alone in the big house. _I wonder how Alex is doing... _She thought as she scraped out the chocolate that dried onto the mugs.

Outside

Alice and Double were making a snow fort as Ed made his and Eddy's. Eddy was just lounging in some snow, waiting for Ed to finish. Alice wore a fluffy ice blue coat with black snow pants, blue mittens, a white thick beanie, and blue boots. Eddy wore a yellow snowcoat with earmuffs, red gloves, gray snowpants, and black boots. Double D was as overprotective as usual, wearing an overly stuffed orange snowcoat, both earmuffs and a red hat over his normally worn hat, blue mittens, blueish purple snowpants, and red boots. Ed had on a green thick coat with black snow pants, greenish gloves, just his regular sweatpants, black boots, and a blue hat with a little ball at the end.

Eddy was just about to doze off when he was hit face first with a snowball. "Don't fall asleep yet Eddy! We haven't won yet!" Alice yelled from the other side of their finished snowfort. He glared at the laughing Alice and began to pack a ball of snow into his hands. On the other team, Alice was trying to help Double D make a snowball. "Here, it goes like this." She said, and packed a ball of snow into her palm. He tried it, but it crumbled. She gave him hers, but his throw was so weak, it hit the ground just inches from the fort.

"Curse my lack of physical abilities." He grumbled. Alyssa plopped down next to them, wearing a black hat, black gloves, a green snowcoat, black snowpants, and black boots.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Alyssa asked, the cold starting to turn her cheeks pink.

"Mister sock head over here can't throw or pack a snowball." Alice sniggered, pointing to Double D, who's head hung in deeper shame now. Alyssa smacked Alice's hand away from Double D and tried to help him out before getting hit in the back of the head with a snowball.

"BULLSEYE!" She heard Eddy yell. The snow dripped into Alyssa's coat. She turned and packed a snowball. Then threw it, missing Eddy and hitting Ed dead on in the face, causing him to backflip entirely. Alice laughed. Eddy glared at the two girls and Double D, who was still trying to pack more snowballs.

"It is so on!" He yelled, and loaded Ed's mouth with snowballs. The girls and Double D hit the floor.

In the more boring world of real life, where imagination is scorned and independence is shunned

Alex was on a riot, another day of sexual harrassment from guys, and the mocking bitchy voices of all the girls. Alex smacked her suspension slip onto the table and ran upstairs. She had punched a popular girl. AGAIN. This time, they were talking about how her friends were trash and they belonged among the other freaks of their kind. Oh how sweet it felt to see her fly through that three story window.

After Alyssa left, Alex was stressing along with Alice. They had looked everywhere for her. Her parents were absolutely no help at all. They kept telling her that she was sent to rehab or jail. Now Alice was gone, the only person to keep her sane in this unfair world. Now she was getting in trouble here left and right. After she had left, checking her house was the first place she looked. But her parents had said that she ran away to a 'free the emos' benifit and strike, and would never return. It was obvious they were lying, they couldn't look her in the eyes as they had said it.

Alex looked into the small mirror in the bathroom. Her blonde short hair was scraggly because of that fight the bitch put up when she punched her. Her normally bright green eyes that were filled with life were dark and angry. The freckles that were sprinkled on the bridge of her nose scrunched up a bit. Her white and green t-shirt was a bit dirty, she would have to change out of it later. Brushing all the knots out of her hair, Alex walked into the bedroom she shared with her older sister who got pregnant just two months ago.

Slipping on a long sleeved green shirt and clean skinny jeans with her black fuzzy on the inside boots, she plopped down onto her bed and began to read a manga that she secretly kept under her bed. Her parents had disagreed to her extensive love of manga, and blamed her friends for her behavior. Of course, she denied that and still read without care if they liked it or not. After reading three chapters of 'Vampire Knight', she put the book down and began to get angry again.

How could they just leave her? Staying in this horrible little town was hard enough with her friends, but now all alone, she was on the brink of insanity. Finally not being able to take the anger, she unleashed it on the small tv on the dresser. With a blind fury, she began to rip out cords and snap pieces of metal with her bare hands. Even cracking the screen once or twice. Finally calming down, she looked at the horrible mess of wires.

"Oops..." She mumbled. Then tried to fix the tv, tying random broken wires together and plugging them back into slots. Standing in front of the tv, she turned it on and a big bright flash hit her eyes, and her whole body felt like it was freezing. _Wtf? I'm not outside. And it's not even cold out._ Opening the eyes she didn't even know were closed, she found herself sitting in a large junkyard, snow falling everywhere. It seemed to be in the afternoon now.

"What the hell? What's going on here?" She asked herself as she trudged through the snow and out of the strangely familiar junkyard. This place's name was just on the tip of her tongue. _I know this place... but from where?_ She thought. Soon enough, she was standing in front of a neighborhood. Things were starting to come into place now. Hugging her arms, she walked to a random doorstep and knocked loudly.

"Gimmie a sec!" She heard someone yell. Alex's eyes widened. _That voice... no... it couldn't be..._ The door opened to reveal Alyssa, wrapped in a blanket and now eyes as wide as saucers, reflecting just how Alex felt.

"Alyssa? Who's at the door?" Then Alice came to the door next to Alyssa. Her blue eyes then peeled open wide. The girls stared at each other for a minute before they each smiled wide. Alex jumped into their arms, crying tears of joy.

"ALICE! ALYSSA!" She cried out. The girls held each other in a group hug.

"Hey! Close the door! It's cold!" Eddy yelled from inside the living room. Alice shut the door with her foot, not breaking from the hug. Alyssa was the first to break off.

"Hey, let's get you warmed up. I also want to introduce you to some very special friends of ours." Alex raised her eyebrows. Alyssa and Alice led her into the living room and Alex nearly passed out from all the joy she was experiencing. So that's why this place was so familiar, this was Peach Creek.

"Why do people freak out so much when they see us?" Eddy asked, but her was ignored as Alice and Alyssa broke things to Alex slowly.

"Calm down Alex, they don't know they are a popular tv show, so please don't tell them. It'll ruin everything." Alice explained. After almost five minutes of breifing, they introduced Alex to the boys."Okay guys, this is Alex, the final girl in our little group we've had at our old school. Alex, this is Ed, Eddy, and Edd, but you can call him Double D."

"Do you like chickens and mutants?" Ed asked.

Alex thought a bit and said,"Who doesn't love chickens and mutants?" Ed instantly liked this girl. She sat next to him and they began to talk about all the types of comics and mutants they've ever seen. Alyssa and Alice smirked at each other, this was just the start of an interesting development.


	14. Snowy rescue

Who doesn't love a good trio of kickass girls?

* * *

Its been at least two weeks since Alex first came to Peach Creek, and there was a lot of explaining to do. She was literally trying to strangle the girls because they didn't even write or make any contact to her.

Alex woke up that morning in Ed's bed (no, they didn't do anything so get your mind out of the gutter)after a overnight monster movie marathon. The entire night was spent with Alex and Ed laughing and stuffing their faces full of junkfood. She showed her that just about everything tasted good with a little gravy, even candy. It was a good thing that she was one of those girls who eat like a horse but don't gain much poundage. Sitting up, clad in a loose white t-shirt with her green bra strap hanging out, and some shorts, she began to pack her things. Everyone else was there too, Double D, Eddy, Alice, and Alyssa. They were less into monsters so they screamed a lot during the movies. It got really annoying though at some point.

The girls packed up their things and headed out, Alyssa left a note saying they went home early to do some stuff. Tommorrow was school. They also gave her the last guest room (it used to be Mariel's room), and what luck, it had all her things in it. Alex began to spout random nonsense as they walked down the street, earning a few stares from the neighbors as they passed by. "You seem to really like Ed. Is there something going on between you two that we should know about?" Alex asked. Both girls leered down smiling at Alex's stuttering and pink form.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" She exclaimed, then turned around and walked ahead of the two laughing girls. Alex was about to shoot something back at them, but a loud girlish scream pierced the air loudly, making everyone flinch.

"That sounded like Double D!" Alyssa exclaimed. Something smashed open, like a window, and then loud footsteps. Alice tugged on both her friends's arms, and pointed to the large abandoned house on the edge of the block. There, they saw the Kankers dragging the Eds through the snow into the large house, evil little smiles on their faces. Seems like they hadn't noticed the girls yet. They pulled the Eds through the front door and it creaked shut behind them.

Inside the building, Eddy's POV

Aw god... my head feels like Ed beat on it like a bongo drum. The last thing I could remember was that right after the girls left, the lights went out and something came in through the window. A large chill went down my spine from a large draft. Geez, will someone shut the window or crank up the heater? It's fucking freezing! I heard a groan beside me, it sounded like Ed. I also felt wood against my bare butt. My eyes shot wide open, and I found myself inside a wooden barrel. "AAAAGGHH!" I screamed, and my upper half shot out the barrel. On either side of me, Sock head and lumpy were in barrels as well. I also noticed one other detail. We were naked. I screamed again.

"Oh dear... Not this ridiculous marrige thing again..." Double D said. His barrel was a sailors uniform, mine was an army guy, and Ed's was a muscle man in spandex. Loud wedding music began to play, and the chest in front of us sprang open. Three Kankers sprang out with white sun dresses on. All three of us screamed.

3rd person POV now

"Fairly beloved sisters, we have gathered here today for the great joining of the Kankers and the Eds. Now, time for the rings!" Lee announced. The door from behind us then slammed open. All three of us turned to see some very surprised girls. Alex and Alyssa were trying their best not to burst out laughing at the threes nudity and barrel fashion, while Alice had pure hell fire in her icy blue eyes. There was Lee Kanker, trying to force a ring on Eddy. That sight was enough to make her go berserk. But being the little vixen she was, she decided not to waste her breath and brought out a piece of beef jerky. Alex sensed the piece of dry meat and all her senses were gone in an instant. Alice threw the meat to the Kankers and May began to fight over it with Marie. Alex went insane and attacked, foaming at the mouth and eyes all twitchy.

Alice approached Eddy and Lee, eyes unreadable with her mouth forming a thin line. Lee quickly shoved the plastic ring on both of his and her fingers, and puckered up to Eddy. He started to creep back down into the barrel, trying to remove the horrible piece of plastic off his finger. The obsessed Kanker leaned into the barrel, which made Alice fume even more so. She grabbed a fistfull of red hair and yanked her out of the barrel, nearly toppling it over. With no mercy, Alice threw the Kanker onto the ground, bonking the girls head against the stone floor. Lee looked up to see blue eyes glaring daggers of ice at her very soul. "Alyssa. Gloves." Alice said darkly.

Alyssa didn't even flinch at her tone and threw her a pair of boxing gloves with little cute faces on either one. They were black and white. Lee laughed at this and got up. She opened her mouth, but before she could even speak, the right black glove landed straight into her face, sending her flying into the wall. The red head coughed out blood, a body shaped crater in the stone wall. Alex, now the beef jerky in her mouth, looked at Alice with surprise, never before had she seen the dark haired girl punch that hard. Lee now had the imprint of a cute face on her cheek, the neverending smiling face taunting the victim that she was bested by just one hit.

The brown haired girl looked everywhere for the boys clothes, but there was barely anything in the room. The Eds were too busy watching the fight to notice her leave. Outside of the door, there was a box. She opened it to reveal the boys clothes. Taking them, she walked back inside and slipped the orange shirt over Double D's head from behind. "Wha!" He screamed in surprise. Alyssa smirked and handed him his underwear and pants. He took them blushing, mumbling a small thanks before retreating into the barrel. Next, she threw the shirt on Ed and his jacket, undies, and pants inside his barrel. he saluted and also retreated into the barrel. Lastly, the yellow shirt was thrown at Eddy and he yelled in surprise. Then his eyes widened.

"Alyssa! Behind you!" He pointed behind her, but it was too late, she was whacked in the head by a very familiar fist. Marie's fist.

"Not so tough now, eh girlie?" Marie taunted, nudging Alyssa with her foot. Alyssa grabbed her foot and growled under her breath. Then she grinnned mischeviously, taking a handful of both her pant legs, she yanked them down hard. The fighting stopped and heads were turned to see Marie in her green panties.

The blue headed girl screamed and pulled up her pants. Double D was both flustered and looked like he was about to be sick. That was one piece of skin on a Kanker he never wanted to see in his life. Eddy was gagging over the side of the barrel. All three boys climbed out of the barrels and ran out the door, the three girls following in suit. "Hey! wait!" Alyssa yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at what she was pointing at. A large dog sled, it still looked intact. "You thinkin what I'm thinkin?" Alyssa looked at Eddy, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh yeah."

**CRASH!** The Kankers heard a window smash open upstairs. Looking out of a broken window, there was Ed and Alex, running like wolves on their hands and legs, tounges out, with Eddy, Double D, Alice, and Alyssa sitting in the sled, with a large fishing pole with a package of beef jerky at the end. The two pulling the sled were panting madly and chasing the meat frantically. Alyssa and Alice gave the Kankers a middle finger, and Double D slapped their hands, giving them a disdainful look.

At Eddy's house

All six of them were cold and breathing hard. Teeth chattering as Double D and Alex brought in the blankets. Alex and Ed shared one, now ferociously tearing at the dried meat like animals. Double D and Alyssa shared one as well, Double D was blushing hard from the close contact with their skin, but it was easily mistaken from the cold rather than the girl next to him. They talked a bit. Finally, Eddy and Alice shared a large blanket, her trying to get the evil little ring of plastic off him. "Cmon Alice! Pull harder!" Eddy said, pulling his hand as she pulled.

"Damn! This thing is stuck tight." She said, then got out a small pocket knife. Eddy clutched his finger preciously.

"You're not gonna cut it off right?" Eddy asked cautiously.

"Of course I am, since that ring is stuck, this is my last option!" Eddy tried to get away, but after a long hassle, Alice managed to pin him down with her legs as she got nearer to his hand with the knife. He looked away and expected pain as he saw the knife dip, but then he felt an immediate relief in his ring finger. She got off him and helped him up. He looked shaken. "What, you thought I was gonna cut off your finger?" She laughed.

Alex whistled loudly. The four looked at her and Ed to see that they had fishing poles, and above them was... gulp... mistletoe. "It's only a few weeks til Christmas guys! Now... pucker up!" Alex teased.

"Lots of love this season!" Ed exclaimed. Alex agreed. Eddy and Alice flipped them off, faces blushing madly while Double D and Alyssa were both pink faced. Alyssa mouthed to Alex '_You're dead!', _but she just winked and made a puckering motion with her face.

Sighing, Alyssa took Double D's face in her hands, and slowly kissed him. His eyes widened and he put his hands over hers, savoring the feeling that it brought. Eddy was watching Alyssa's and Double D's kiss, when all of a sudden, Alice turned his head with a finger, making their eyes lock. Eddy couldn't help but stare at her beautiful, now sky blue eyes. Alex couldn't help but giggle at the way they were looking at each other. Then, they kissed. "Awww~" Both Alex and Ed said.

Both coupled parted and gave Alex and Ed a smile. "What?" The blonde asked. Eddy pointed upwards. Ed and Alex looked up, the cursed plant, mistletoe. Ed looked at her with big eyes and grinned. Alex took a small step back. "Oh no you do-" Ed tackled her and they began to wrestle before their lips brushed. They could both taste the beef jerky and something else on their lips now.

"I knew hanging that would be a good idea." Eddy mumbled. Alice nodded her agreement.

"Good thing you did." From outside the window, the Kankers watched with pure hatred buring in their eyes.


	15. I won!

ah, valetines... tis the season to love... who is ur favorite couple?

* * *

Since her dad had left again without her knowing, Alyssa left and rode her bike across town, her only guide the map she printed off the computer. After losing the bet with the girls for who can eat the most gravy cakes without blowing chunks, she was forced to go buy the groceries. The memory of her throwing up into a garbage can and overly filling it rushed itself into her mind. Never before had she ever experienced such a grotesque food item.

Locking her bike, she walked into the grocery store with a list of things and her wallet, full of the survival money her dad gives her every month for food and other neccesities while he's away. Right now she had about 200 in cash. Walking through the aisles, she picked out boxes of various food items and packages. There was a raffle drawing for a free overnight stay at some Japanese themed hotel for six. Not seeing much harm in entering, she scribbled down her name and address onto the paper, and placed it into the box before checking out of the store.

The next day

Alex came home after a hard day at school first. Alyssa had to study a bit for an upcoming math test, and Double D was tutoring her. Alice was attending some sort of meeting for who knows what. Alex, Ed, and Eddy walked home together. But before she went inside she checked the mailbox and to her surprise, there was a letter addressed to Alyssa. Tearing open the letter, she read the letter's content. Green eyes opened as wide as saucers. "YEEEESSSSS!" She screamed, then ran inside.

Alice and Alyssa came home that day to see the blonde girl rushing around the house and stuffing things into a suitcase. "Alex? What the hell are you doing?" Alyssa asked, this was strange behavior, even for Alex. She shoved the letter into Alyssa's hand and jumped up and down excitedly. Alice read over her shoulder, and both their eyes widened. "I... I won..." She whispered.

There were many screams of joy for the next hour. "Hey, the trip says it's for six, so why don't we invite the boys?" Alice asked, packing a bathing suit into her bag.

"yeah, we should!" Alex agreed. After they packed, the three walked out of the house to all three Eds places to tell them of their invitations.

With Alice

She rapped on the door with her knuckles loudly and waited patiently for someone to answer the door. The ground then shook for some reason, like an earthquake was about to happen. Alice swallowed hard as the rumbling got louder, and then stopped. The door opened to reveal a very large man that looked a lot like Eddy except he was massive in both height and thickness. He wore a large gray t shirt with little holes, dirty brown pants, slippers, hair in a comb over, hairy arms, and a diet coke bottle in his meaty hand.

Alice trembled a bit but she brought herself up to speak."Um, is Eddy home?" She asked meekly. The girl looked miniscule compared to this guy! He laughed, it sounded hearty and full, like her uncles.

"Yeah. He's home. Cmon inside." He let her in he closed the door behind her. "So what's your name little lady?" He asked, walking with her to the living room.

"Alice." She said, now not feeling as scared. This man was obviously Eddy's dad, they almost looked exactly alike.

"Alice eh? Now where does that name sound so familiar..." He began to ponder as she sat on he large couch and he sat on the chair. "Oh yeah, Eddy kept mumbling yous name when he sleeps. It's really funny, are you that Alice?" Alice flushed bright red and the man laughed again at her expression. "I'll take that as a yes then! That boys got a big crush on you I bet." One of the bedroom doors then slammed open.

"Dad! I told you to stop gossiping about me to all your drinking budd-" Then he saw Alice and he flushed red. "A-Alice! What are you doing here?" Eddy's dad gave Alice an 'i told you so' look and chuckled. Eddy grabbed Alice by the wrist and gave his dad a dirty look before dragging her away into his room. They heard his father yell after them, "Use protection!" then more laughter. Eddy's jaw went slack at that mental image of her... naked... underneath him... Eddy shook his head out of that fantasy and shut the door, his face now resembling a ripe tomato and Alice's not that different.

"S-So... what are you doing here?" He asked. Alice then remembered why she had come here in the first place and started to explain everything to him.

Meanwhile, with Alex

The young blonde rang on the doorbell excitedly. But once the door opened, all the exictement drained from her and now she was as nervous as hell. Standing at the door was Ed's mom, she was a pure blonde with an apron on, a pink ribbon, blood red nails, white blouse and a pink skirt. She wore thick makeup, pink blush, red lipstick, and heavy blue eyeshadow. "Well? What do you want?" The woman asked, holding a wooden spoon in her hand. Alex instantly came back to earth.

"Oh! Uh... can I talk to talk to Ed ma'am? We're having this little uh..." Ed's mom looked at the girl with a hint of surprise and looked at her reeeeaaaal close.

"You're not that crazy kanker girl that's been terrorizing my little Ed now are you?" Alex felt insulted by these words, she wanted to start cussing at this woman, but bit back her tongue with tremendous effort.

"No ma'am." She said bluntly. The woman then took a few steps back into the house.

"ED! YOU'VE GOT A VISITOR!" she yelled. Alex's eardums throbbed a bit. Loud footsteps were heard as Ed's mom then retreated back into the kitchen. Alex came inside and shut the door behind her. Ed then came up to the living room, his eyes red from watching a all night monster program. He blinked the redness away and grinned stupidly at his guest.

"ALEX!" He screamed, then tackled her head on. She laughed and they began to tussle, ending up with her on top. "Hey, why do you not throw any punches or kicks at me?" Alex questioned, noticing that she didn't hurt at all and Ed seemed to be the one in the most pain. "My mom says its not nice to hit girls." he replied simply. Alex was taken aback, most guys woulndt give a shit if they hurt a girl in her world, he was definetly much better than all the other shitheads at school.

"So you wanna come with us to a vacation from here?"

Alyssa asked Double D, they sat in his living room, sipping hot tea that he had just prepared a minute ago. He nearly dropped his tea cup in surprise. "Wha?" He asked, not sure if he heard this girl right.

"You see, I won this little trip to a hotel for six, and the other girls are pumped and I'm just asking if you wanna come with us. The girls are also inviting Eddy and Ed, so it won't be that bad." she explained, placing the cup on the table. On the outside she was calm, on the inside, she was screaming and beating herself up for being so damn stupid. as to asking him to go to a HOTEL with her. It just sounded so wrong!

"Ok, sounds good." All three guys had said. Alex, Alice, and Alyssa nearly fell backwards from amazement.

At the front entrance of the hotel

All six of them stood at the entrance, everyone but Ed staring at the large building. The front garden had beautiful flowers, and the whole building was made Japanese style, wooden, with sliding doors and there was steam coming from the back. Alyssa brought out a pamphlet and looked at it. "It says that they have a outdoor hotspring here!" Alyssa said happily. Alex gasped, she had ALWAYS wanted to try out a hotspring.

"What's a hotspring? Ed asked, he was also foreign to baths.

"It's a giant bath with hot water, heated by the earths magma." Double D stated. They headed into the building, Ed struggling in Alex's grasp to get away after the word 'bath' was said. "Noooo!"

Eddy was starting to get some feindish ideas once they checked in. 


	16. Hot springs bring more than just relief

The six were checked into a large room, it didn't have any beds but futons. The maid was at least forty with her brown hair in a bun, dark eyes emotionless. She wore a dark green kimono with a brown ribbon around her. "We will set up the futons at eight thirty. There are sliding doors to divide the room. The hot spring is out back and breakfast is served at nine thirty." She said, then left. Everyone began to unpack and get comfortable. Alice went to the back and she opened a sliding door to reveal a large walkway with a small pond, bridge, and garden.

"Wow! This place is really beautiful." Alyssa said, joining Alice in the back.

"Hey, why don't we go check out that hot spring? I'll bet it's awesome!" Alex said. The girls nodded their agreements and left. The boys still unpacking. Ed was making one corner of the room seem more livable to his tastes.

"Let's go out for a bath too Double D... we might see the girls there..." Eddy said, a perverted smile on his face. Ed laughed at Double D's blushing face.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you guys are naughty!" He said. Eddy dragged his two friends to the hot spring, once they made it to the entrance, Ed realized what was going on and was about to leave when Eddy spoke up. Eddy was disappointed, the guys and girls were separated.

"I guess you don't want to see Alex all wet and soapy... too bad. They might even talk about you Ed. She might even be impressed that you actually took a bath." Ed then rushed inside. Double D struggled to get away, but Eddy dragged him inside.

The three went outside, towels wrapped around their waists and the only thing keeping them from being completely naked. "CANNONBALL!" Ed screamed, and jumped into the spring. There was no one else there and he completely soaled Double D and Eddy. The floor was ston and there was wooden fence surroundin the area and dividing the boys and girls.

"Wow! This place is really beautiful!" Eddy heard Alyssa say from the other side of the fence. Double D and Ed could also hear the conversation.

"Hey, Alyssa? Are you sure no one else can see us? I mean, the sign did say we could bathe in our swimsuits..." That sounded like Alice.

"Now where's the fun in that? Cmon, I've always wanted to try one of these springs and I am not ruining the experience with some stupid swimsuits!" Alex stated.

"But can't we at least wear a towel or something? Being all bare like this outside... it's embarassing!" Alice said, her face burning red. The boys's faces weren't all that different now. Perverted mental images started to drift into their young teenage minds.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Ed yelled, Double D clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Sounds like the guys are on the other side." Alex said, sitting on the stone bench under the water. Alyssa had a warm towel on her forehead, she looked like she was in heaven. "I'm gonna go check it out." She said, Alyssa and Alice not stopping her. Swimming to the side of the fence where the boys were at, it was obvious that the two pools were connected. She dove under and inspected the wall blocking the two sides. It was solid stone and not a single crack in its surface. She came back up and found a small door with a knob. The door was only about the size of a small cat. It was one of those doors that married couples speak through when in seperate baths. Alyssa swam up next to her as she opened the door to reveal a small window to the boys side. They saw Double D and Eddy, talking.

"Hey boys!" Alex yelled. Their attention was directed to the girls.

"Agh!" Double D flushed deep red and yelled, he wasn't wearing anything so he dunked underwater. Eddy smirked and dragged him to he little window. But before they could get to the window, Ed swam over and hogged all the viewing space. "Hey Ed. You're actually taking a bath?" Neither Alex or Alyssa could believe it.

"Yup! I even brought the gravy!" He said, and produced a box of instant gravy from somewhere. Eddy grabbed it and threw it over the fence to the forest outside before he could dump it into the spring. Ed looked like he was about to cry seeing his gravy fly away.

"Aw Ed... Don't worry, we'll get some more gravy later!" Alex said, not wanting Ed to cry buckets. Alice overheard this and joined the two girls. Eddy pushed Ed aside and stuck Double D's head into the window, making Alyssa and Alex have to back up a bit. Alice was already behind them.

"I'm so sorry ladies, it's not my fault I...*GLUB*!" His face turned bright red and blood began to drip from his nose. He had the perfect view of their... their... The three girls realized what he was staring at.

"KYAAAAA!" They screamed, and submerged themselves under the water from the peeping perv, also beating him back into the guys side. He was floating in the water, blood from his nose starting to color some of the water. Eddy and Ed laughed but were cut short when the girls slammed the window shut and locked it back up.

"The nerve of those guys! Ugh!" Alice said, blushing and covering her torso. Alex then had a little lightbulb flash over her head, signalling she had an idea. Alex whispered a few things to Alyssa and Alice and they all giggled.

on the other side

Eddy was trying to pick the door open when he and Ed heard the girls talking. Double D was still out cold bleeding in the pool face up. "Wow Alice! Did these grow the last time we took a bath together?" There was some splashing heard and Alice yelled at Alex. "Hey! Don't touch me there! I'm sensitive... ah..." Eddy swallowed hard and tried to peek through the fence. More splashing sounds.

"What about you Alex? These things are as large as mangos!" Alyssa said, you could hear the smirk in her voice. The sound instantly brought Ed's attention.

"Mangos? Where?" he asked. Eddy shut him up by clamping a hand over his mouth and listened for more. Just silence. Not being able to take any more, he began to climb the fence. Ed followed and soon their heads were over the fence. On the other side, the girls were wrapped in towels and grinning evilly.

"Take this perverts!" Alex yelled, and threw a big metal washing tub at heir heads, and they fell into the pool. Laughing, the girls high fives and left to get dressed. All three boys were now bleeding and floating in the hot spring. 


	17. The night endurances

Muahahaha, Alex is pure evil. :D

* * *

The Eds walked to their room with their heads pounding from all the blood loss. They had their clothes at hand and wore a kimono that were used for completmentary reasons. They were white with blue at the bottom hem. A blue sash around their waists. Double D had two rolled up tissues shoved up his nostrils and Eddy and Ed had bumps on their heads, also having tissues shoved up their noses. Just as Eddy was about to open the door, he overheard the girls talking inside with one of the maids. "-again, I'm really sorry! We only have girl size kimonos for women at the moment, we'll get some women sized ones as soon as we can!" they heard the maid apologize over and over until she walked out of the room, silently passing the boys.

"Those girls are in for one hell of a stay..." They heard the maid mumble.

They walked inside with many questions, but only a few seconds later their minds were a total blank. The girls wore pink kimonos with white sashes around their waists, cherry blossom petals dancing on the fabric as a pattern. What makes things more interesting is that they were small in size, the kimono hem only just above and below their knees. So that's what the maid was stressing about... Double D thought, but his thoughts were cut short as he saw the futons already laid out, three on one side, three on the other. Alyssa stood on the girls side of the room and began to pull one of the sliding doors out of the wall.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Ed asked as he watched her pull the thin sliding door.

"This is so you guys don't get any weird ideas late at night." She said, and left the door only a little bit open. Alex and Alice sat at the back porch, watching the koi fish swim by. Double D and Eddy watched them as Ed and Alyssa continued to talk, seems that they forgot how short the kimonos were, because they could see Alice's white panties with the word 'punk' on the butt in red letters and Alex's black ones. "Oi! Pervs of the litter! Quit peekin at their panties!" Alyssa yelled, not even having to turn around to know what was going on. Alice and Alex turned to look at the boys, faces burning red and eyes obviously angry. Eddy and Double D shrank as the girls loomed over them. Ed and Alyssa paid them no mind.

"Got any threes?" He asked, oblivious to the commotion the four were making.

"Go fish." Alyssa replied. Ed took a card, and waited. "Got any threes?" She asked. He handed her his three.

"Aw! How do you always know?" He asked. Alyssa grinned.

"I guess I'm just lucky. Oh look, they're done." Ed and Alyssa saw Double D and Eddy in a bloody heap on the floor, half dead and Alice and Alex with nunchucks in their hands. Alyssa sweatdropped at them and decided to save the day. "You guys, I brought jawbreakers." Instantly, Eddy and Double D came back from the grave and stood in front of Alyssa. Eddy held his hands out greedily. "Ah ah ah~ Not before you apologize." She said, twirling the jawbreaker in her hand.

Eddy swallowed his pride, apologizing to Alice was one humiliation he could endure. "I'm sorry for sneaking a peek at your underwear." He said. Alyssa didnt't buy it and neither did Alice, but she gave them the jawbreakers as promised once both boys apologized. That night, right after Alyssa shut the door and layed down on her futon, Alex got a camera out and hid in the closet. Where she would be safe.

The sliding door opened slightly, revealing Eddy and Double D. "Are you sure we should be doing this Eddy?" He asked, nervous as hell and not wanting a repeat of earlier events. He ignored Double D and they crawled and struggled to get to the other side. Ed then grabbed Eddy by the leg and started to snuggle it.

"Ewww... Lumpy, let me go!" He whispered, but Ed was asleep and wouldn't let go. Eddy began to sweat from all the effort, and his kimono was starting to slip off his shoulders. He finally was released, and he landed right on top of Alyssa. Double D saw this and fumed, but backed away slowly as he noticed Alyssa start to stir. One of her brown eyes cracked open to see a loosly clothes and sweaty Eddy on top of her. Now wide awake, she kicked him off her and right through the screen door.

"Fucking perv..." She mumbled.

the next day

Everyone came home that day more stressed than they were before they went. After they woke up, Ed had woken up first and raided the breakfast bar. So they were evicted from the premisis and told to never come back until their manners are better.

Eddy thwaped Ed on the head. "Nice one Ed! Now we can't take that morning bath and-" He was cut short from the glares the girls were giving him. "-relax more." He ended.

"Nice save." Said Alice, walking next to him. They finally came to their houses and waved goodbye. Alex was looking over the recordings she made, and grinned. She took out the tape and stashed them under her bed.

Monday, Alice's POV

Ugh, school. That's what we all say on Monday's. But at least all of our classes are together. The Eds make class seem a whole lot more interesting. Today we have Home Ec, and me and Alex are baking a cake while Alyssa and Double D work on a pie. Those two are inseperable, I'll tell ya. Anyways, Ed and Eddy decided to get a little fancy with the dough for their project, cookies. I offered to help them, but they refused.

Eddy was spilling the dough everywhere on the floor, it was hard for me to see all that good food go to waste. Ed then decided to get creative, because when we all left the room, leaving Ed and Eddy to finish up their projects and to wait for ours to finish baking, we came back to find the entire room covered in pastry and frosting. I looked at the oven temperature, it was cranked up to its highest! Now all our projects were ruined. But everyone didn't seem to mind, Alex and Alyssa were munching on some gingerbread on the walls and Eddy was licking up frosting.

I sat next to him and began to pluck the chunks of cookie and cake out of his hair. "Uh..." I heard him say. "What are you doing?"

"Getting the food our of your hair of course, now hold still, I think this pie crust hardened on your head." I yanked and he yelled out in pain. "Yup, it hardened."


	18. Middle names and hypnotism

Muahahaha

* * *

Double D and Alyssa were in the library, studying. Or more accurately, Double D was studying, and Alyssa was ripping her hair out in frustration because she couldn't understand a thing. Double D tried to calm the girl down, but she wouldn't listen. "Agh! Why can't studying be any easier?" She said. Then Double D covered her mouth and made the SHHH! motion. "Oh... sorry." She whispered, then let her head smack on the table, making Double D flinch. The bell rang, signalling the closing of the library. They got up and packed up their studying materials and left.

"Alyssa, you know I'm trying to help you, so try to put up with studying for a while." He said as they walked towards the exit. Alyssa sighed.

"Sorry, it's just that studying was never my best quality." They neared the exit and they could hear some grunting and yells from outside. "I think I hear Eddy." She said, opening the door.

"Oh dear, I hope he isn't getting into any more trouble." Double D said worriedly. Alyssa gave him a blank look.

"He wouldn't be Eddy if he wasn't getting into trouble." She stated and they walked out to the front of the building to see Alice holding Eddy back and Kevin just spewing insults.

"Shut up Kevin and leave us alone." Alice said, narrowing her eyes at the jock surrounded by kids. Kevin just laughed.

"So Akipper, now you need your girlfriend to protect weak dorks like you? I can't believe any girl would wanna stay in the same room as you three Skipper." He emphasized Eddy's middle name. Then he saw Double D and Alyssa. "Oh hello there Marian, have a nice day little girl?" The crowd burst into laughter, and Double D had to hold back Alyssa from killing that guy.

"Just ignore him." Double D said, trying to calm the girl down. She took in a few breaths and nodded. They past Kevin and were about to leave.

"Why don't you girls come and hang out with us instead of those wannabe dorks?" That was the last word Alyssa heard before she snapped. She turned on her heel and gave him an evil smile, ignoring Double D's pleas to just leave.

"Why you taunting these guys Kevin? Jealous that the most popular guy in school can't even find a girl?" She gave him an evil grin.

There were a lot of oooohs coming from Kevin's little clique. "N-No!" He said, a little surprised. "I'm just looking out for you-"

"Bull shit!" Alyssa yelled, interuppting Kevin and already knew she was in for some soap in the mouth later. "You just want them to be miserable! Go rot in the dung heap where all your kind belong you muther-" Double D clamped a hand over her mouth and started to pull her away from the scene. The crowd was silent and Eddy and Alice were smirking at the dumbfounded look on Kevin's face. They left and followed Double D dragging Alyssa away, but not before Eddy got a chance to yell at Kevin,

"See you later, Veronica!" Alice burst out laughing at the sound of Kevin's middle name and so did the rest of the crowd.

"How'd you know his middle name?" Alice asked, curious.

"Nazz told me, after he dumped her for some other girl." He said.

Later

Eddy and Alice arrived at Double D's house to find Alyssa inside with a bar of soap in her mouth. "I can't believe you! After I specifically told you to ignore them, you begin to spout those horrible words at him!" Alyssa practiced her ignoring by ignoring Double D, the soap didn't taste all that bad, but it was starting to have a bad aftertaste on her tongue. She spat it out and took a glass of water to the sink and began to rinse and spit.

"So do you have a middle name too?" Double D asked, Eddy and Ed, who had just arrived, were planning a new scam. Alice nodded. She was about to say something the door slammed open.

"BEHOLD THE AWESOME POWER OF TACOS!" Alex yelled, and had a big bag filled with tacos with her. Ed's eyes widened and he crawled to Alex's feet, panting like a dog. "Nuuuu! Mah tacos!" She said, then Ed got all teary eyes and whimpered. Alex rolled her eyes and handed him a taco, he leapt for joy and scarfed it down greedily. She scratched under his chin and he sighed with contentment. Alyssa came back into the room and tried to steal a taco.

"My middle name is Marie." Alice said, watching as Alex and Alyssa fought over the tacos. Ed joined in and Eddy took out a camera and started snapping pictures when he heard fabric rip.

"Well that's not bad." Double D said. "Do you know Alyssa's as well?" Alice rubbed her chin.

"Alex's middle name is Skye... and Alyssa's... I always forget it. Hey Alyssa!" the fighting stopped and Alyssa got up with her black t shirt ripped in a few places.

"Yeah?"

"What's your full name again?"

Alyssa took in a deep breath of air. "Alyssa Penelope Serena Gabriella Helen Renee Maria Ophelia Sylvester Clarise." She said, and gasped for breath. Double D went silent for a minute and stared at Alyssa like she had a second head. "What? I've got a big family."

While everyone was talking and stuff, Alex snuck off with Ed to find something interesting to do. They opened the sliding door to the backyard and Ed ran to the shed. "What's in there Ed?" Alex asked, watching as Ed pulled it open.

"Lots of fun stuff!" He said. Then they walked inside to see a whole mess of old things that Double D had made. Alex picked up a mailbox, and Ed was digging through a pile for something. Alex took something out of the mailbox and found the swirly hypno thingy. Alex got a naughty little idea sprouting in her mind and decided to testmit on Ed.

"Hey Ed~" She said, he turned and she swirled the thingy until his eyes got all swirly. "You are now an obedient little puppy who follows my every command and loves me when I snap my fingers. 3 2 1" she snapped her fivers and he fell to his hands and knees, acting like an obedient little puppy by rubbing himself against her leg. She laughed and turned him back to normal by splashing water on him with a hose.

"What happened?" He questioned, then saw the swirly thingy. "Hey..." His unibrow furrowed and he tried to grab the hypno thingy back. "Double D's gonna get mad!" He warned. Alex laughed and jumped away from his grasp.

"Oh cmon, I'm just gonna play with it for a little bit." She whined. "I'll even turn someone into a chicken if you want." Ed immedietly agreed then. He couldn't help but admire how awesome Alex was compared to that icky Kanker. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, her hand was soft he noted. Softer than chicken feathers.

Double D and Alyssa were just watching as Alice and Eddy fought over the newest scam. "I still say we film blackmail tapes and sell them discreetly." Eddy said, narrowing his eyes at Alice.

"And what if we get arrested hm? Sorry, but I'd rather not get thrown in juvie because you were too much of an idiot to not see the penalties!" Alyssa and Double D sighed, they were always like this. Alex and Ex walked into the room her hands behind her back.

"Hey Alex, whatcha got there?" Alice asked, looking away from the fuming Eddy to her blonde companion. Alex held out the hypno thingy Alyssa's and Alice's eyes widened and covered their eyes as she began to speak. Eddy and Doubel 's eyes began to swirl, and unknowingly to her, Ed's began to too.

"You will love and cherish the girl you are next to more than anything, when I snap my fingers in 3 2 1..."

"NO!" Both Alice and Alyssa cried out, but it was too late, she snapped her fingers and all three boys then shook their heads and smiled. Alyssa backed away from the couch slowly, and Alice took a few steps back as well. Alex laughed but then saw Ed eyeing her hungrilly like some sort of food and she backed away as well.

"I swear Alex, once all this is over, I am going to fucking kill you." Alyssa growled. Alex smiled sheepishly and Alice took away the hypno thingy and broke it in half.

"Good riddance." Both she and Alyssa said, but they still had one problem on their hands, the Eds who looked they were ready to pounce on them.

"I was never able to tell you this before Alice but, I love you." Eddy said. Alice's face twisted into a look of disgust on Eddy's hypnotized face, his eyes had no pupils.

"I absolutely love it when you try to protect us Alyssa, and all those cute angry faces you made during our study session made me want to kiss you then and there to make you feel better." Double D said. Alyssa raised an eyebrow, were these guys seriously confessing what they thought of them?

Ed took Alex's hand and began to caress it softly. Alex was starting to get creeped out by all this. "Endure it Alex, you're the one who started all this." Alice said. Alex glared at her friend. Ed began to work his way up, up her arm and her shoulder. Alex slapped him hard, so hard that he hit the wall.

"Did I hurt you my love?" He slurred. Alyssa escaped a hug from Double D and Alice narrowly missed a kiss from Eddy. They ran outside the house into the snowy lawn.

"Come back! Please! I have so much of our future I want to plan with you!" They heard Double D say, then they bolted off for their house and slammed the door shut. After hurriedly changing out of their taco stained and ripped clothes, they began to plan on how to get the Eds back to normal.

Alice looked outside the window, she wore a blue and green long sleeve with no shoulders and her bra straps showing, loose dark jeans, and her old converse, since they were easy to run in. Her black hair tied in a loose pony tail. "I see them coming to the front in their snow gear." Alex groaned. She wore a yellow t shirt with a pikachu face in it. Her black jeans and fuzzy boots.

"What's wrong?" Alyssa asked, she had on a red and black criscrossing tank top and dark blue jeans wtb her regular old sneakers.

"The only way I found out how to returnthem back to normal is by splashing water on their faces, I thought the snow would work but they are wearing protective clothing." She explained. Alice ran back to them, a worried look on her face.

"They're here, you guys got a plan?" Alyssa shook her head sadly but Alex got an idea.

"Okay now, here's how it goes..." 


	19. Snapping out a trance

Hi Hi! Please also read my other fanfictions, like Eds in dreamland.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Alyssa asked for the fifth time already. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yes I'm sure! This plan is fool proof!"

"But is it Ed proof?" Alex interrupted, getting a bag from downstairs and handing it to Alyssa. "Okay, you've got about five minutes before we get there. The trap had better be ready or we are all in for some tough love." She stated. Alyssa nodded and slipped on a white coat with white pants and white boots, so she could easily blend in with the snow and not get discovered. She snuck out the back door and ran outside, not being noticed by any of the Eds who were too busy banging on their front door. Alice set up the timer in her pocket for five minutes.

"Open up ladies! We just want to be with you and do many numerous things!" Double D said. Alex and Alice looked at the door, eyes wide.

"That didn't sound like Double D." Alice stated, wondering if she took something weird this morning to make her hallucinate. She rubbed her temples, silently begging for all this to end soon.

"Wow, I must have done a pretty good job with the hypnotizing." Alex said. The door burst open, Eddy holding Ed like a battering ram. Hearts were fluttering around the three and their pupils all gone. Both boys ran inside followed by Double D. Alex and Alice got themselves ready. Alice had in her hands a pair of nunchuks and Alex had a staff. Some weaker and less prone to killing weapons of their endless stash of gleaming weapons.

"Hey, where's Alyssa?" Double D asked, eyes searching hungrilly for the brunette.

"Oh uh, she's upstairs. Getting out of her taco stained and ripped shirt." Alex said, cocking up her staff a bit and getting into a fighting position as Ed neared her. Double D smiled and walked up the stairs. Alice beat Eddy repeatedly in the head with the nunchuks, trying to make him back off. Taking a large breath, Alex swung her staff at his feet and swept Ed's feet from underneath him, making his body hit the ground with a loud thud.

There was some whining coming from upstairs and the rustling of sheets. "She's not up here!" They heard Double D say.

"Please Alice! I just want to talk! Among... other things..." Eddy said, Alice beat him upside the head with a red face for that. The timer beeped, signalling it's been five minutes.

"FINALLY!" Both Alex and Alice screamed at the same time, then they ran to the front, grabbing their coats and rushing out the door with the boys hot on their trail. Double D was still by the stairs. "You'll find Alyssa if you follow us Double D!" Alice yelled, and soon enough, he joined the chasing Eds.

The girls dove into the forest, the many trees and branches making the journey a little harder for everyone. After a minute of running in the steep snow, they could make out a silhouette of a person, waving their arms back and forth. "I can see Alyssa." Alex said.

"It means were close then." Alice replied.

"ALYSSA!" They heard Double D shout and the sound of footsteps behind them increased. Alice and Alex picked up the pace and soon enough, Alyssa was running along side them as well.

"So you got it?" Alex asked, breathing hard as they ran.

"Yea, it should hold until it's activated." They finally made it to their destination, a big snowy clearing and a huge cliff overlooking everything. You could see foot prints in the snow, signalling that someone was there before. There were a bunch of old rusty knives jammed in certain spots of the clearing. The girls began to climb the cliff.

"Woah!" Alice yelled, her foot slipping on an icy rock and nearly falling. Alyssa grabbed her hand before she did. "Thanks." Alyssa nodded her welcome and they continued to climb till they got to the top. All three of them were heavily panting, faces red and white puffs of air coming out of their mouths. Sitting at the edge of the cliff, watching where they had entered the clearing until the boys came.

"So do you guys remember how that episode with the hypnosis ended? Cause I was in the bathroom during the end." Alex asked, scratching the side of her face.

"Oh, the Kankers got a victory and turned the boys into their dogs." Alyssa said, then saw the bushes rustling. "Hey, here they come." Eddy was the first to step out of the bushes.

"THERE THEY ARE!" He yelled, and he, followed by lovestruck Ed and Double D, began to climb up the cliff. After hearing the sounds of moving rocks and grunting for a minute, Ed's hand came up and all three boys came up in front of the girls. "Hello ladies..."

"Um, hey guys." Alice said, looking at her friends nervously.

"Cmon, we have to do this, okay?" Alex said, patting her friends back. Alice sighed and nodded. Alyssa walked towards the boys, followed by Alice and Alex. All three of them were slightly nervous. The Eds were just about to glomp them when they hit the floor and avoided the death hugs.

"Okay, NOW!" Alyssa yelled. All three girls turned around and jumped off of the cliff. The Eds jumped after them and fell down. The three girls were dangling by the edge of the cliff. They got back up onto the cliff edge and relaxed a bit.

"You know, I just remembered something." Alex said.

"What?"

"In that episode, all you had to do was snap," She snapped. " and say 'back to normal.'" Alyssa's and Alice's eyes widened as they now heard the screams of the Eds falling. The ice below cracked when Ed hit and all three of them hit the icy water.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?" Alyssa yelled, and shed all her heavy snowgear. Also holding back the urge to push her friend over the cliff.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, panicking as she heard the gurgling of people under water.

"Preventing them from drowning." She said, then jumped off the cliff and dove, clad only in her shirt and pants. Alice dove in after her and Alex soon as well. Alyssa hit the water, it was colder than ice and making her skin go numb. She caught sight of Double D, sinking heavily because of all of his heavy snowgear. Swimming down deeper, she could see his pupils now back and the coat was starting to choke him.

She took out one of her emergency knives she keeps in her pocket and cut open his coat. The thick article of clothing fell off him and Alyssa pulled his unconcious form up to the surface. They were pulled up by an already surfaced Alice and Eddy. Ed and Alex were still in the water. Then their heads popped out of the water, gasping for air.

At the girls's house

Ed, Edd, and Eddy sat around the large fireplace in the living room, steaming hot chocolate mugs in their hands. Alice joined them and gave each one of them blankets, sitting in between Eddy and Double D. "Thanks..." Eddy said, and took one. A horrible scream came from the basement. "So when do you think she's going to be done?" Another scream.

"Not for a while at least." Alice said, staring into the flames.

"So what exactly happened? All I remember is waking up underwater and Alyssa swimming after me." Double D said, sipping his hot chocolate. Another loud scream.

"Trust me, you'd rather not know." Footsteps coming up the stairs, then the door opened. Alyssa walked inside wearing a big sweatshirt, sweatpants, and many layers of socks. She also had a blanket wrapped around her. "How'd you get her to scream that loudly? Normally it takes more than five minutes." Alice said as she sat down next to her.

"Oh, I didn't hurt her physically." Alyssa said.

"Did Double D tell you not to?"

"...yes." Alice gave Double D a look and he shrunk a bit in his blanket.

"But I gave her some good torture that made her wish I hurt her..." Alyssa said, finger touching her chin as she remembered how she left Alex.

Downstairs

"AAAAAGGGHH! SOMEONE! PLEASE! KILL ME NOW!" Alex screamed, her eyes were taped open and she was tied to a table. Being forced to watch a telietubbies mix with Dora the Explorer and Care Bears. And as if it couldn't get any worse, she had to watch my little ponies give a lesson about sharing and loving each other. It was so... gay. She screamed as loud as she could until her throat was raw.

Upstairs

"Hehehe..." Alyssa chuckled. Double D and Alice scooted away from Alyssa, slightly afraid of what she was capable of. The front door slammed open then and May came rushing in, freezing to the core.

"Um, hello May." Double D said.

"ICKY KANKER COOTIES!" Ed screamed, and huddled into the corner.

"Awww~ My little Ed missed me!" May exclaimed. The sound of snapping ropes came from downstairs and the door slammed open. Alex ripped the tape off her eyelids and blinked away the pain.

"Like hell he did bitch!" May stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well, unfortunately, I'm only here to deliver a message from me and my sisters. We Kankers and rightful girlfriends of the Eds want to fight you bimbos, winner takes all and losers have to shove off. Of course, we will win and-" Alex grabbed her by the shirt front.

"Tell your moronic sisters we accept the challenge and terms. And also..." Alex threw May into the snow outside. "I HOPE YOU ENJOY LOSING!" She yelled, and slammed the door. The blonde turned to see all her friends gaping at her. Then Ed tackled her to the ground.

"You got rid of the icky Kanker!" He said cheerfully.

"Haha, yeah. Hey, you wanna go in my room and read comics?" Ed ran upstairs at the mere mention of the word 'comic'. While Alex walked upstairs, Alyssa and Alice gave the girl sly looks, knowing that those two will be doing more than 'reading'.

Double D and Eddy were happy for the bug lug for finding a girl he cold actually be himself around and the girl isn't disgusted. Double D yawned a bit and covered his mouth. "It's getting late, I think we should be heading home now..." Double D said, standing up and much warmer than before.

"I don't think you can head out in this blizzard guys..." Alice said, looking out the window. Eddy looked out as well to see she was right.

"So... am I sharing the bed with you?" Eddy asked. Alice's face flushed and she slapped him. Alyssa sighed and led Double D away from the bickering couple and upstairs.


	20. RING RING! DON'T ANSWER, ITS CURSED!

Tell me what kind of story you would like to read! Like the hypnosis one and such.

* * *

Double D woke that morning feeling something heavy on his chest. Which was kind of weird since he slept on the floor that night. Last night, Alyssa had pulled him into her room to avoid all the bickering of the couple downstairs. He called his parents and told them he would be staying at a friends for the night as she set up a bunch of blankets on her carpeted floor and gave him a pillow. He couldn't sleep for a while though, here he was, in a girls room no less! He should be ashamed of himself! But he decided to be ashamed in he morning because his eyelids got heavier and heavier as they began to slide closed. Opening his eyes to the morning, he looked at what was pushing against his chest so much.

Alyssa heard the sound of drums being beaten loudly, lifting her head, she checked on what was making so much noise and looked through one sleepy eye. She was laying on top Double D, his face the color of a ripe tomato, eyes wide, and his heart beating a million times a minute. Her eyes shot wide and try stared at each other with flushed faces, brains processing slowly on what was happening here. Alyssa sprang off of Double D, clad in her sweatshirt and green shorts. Double D sat up, wearing one of her dads pajama shirts and some old sweatpants that belonged to her brother. "Ah..." They both started.

"I-I'm really sorry about that!" Alyssa said, starting to ramble.

"N-No, you shouldn't be! I'm the one who should be sorry!" this continued on for a while.

Downstairs

Alex was fixing herself a bowl of chunky puffs. "Chunky puffs please!" Ed yelled, holding out his empty bowl and face drenched with milk. He was already on his fourth bowl. Eddy was tapping the table impatiently as she poured out a bowl for Ed and he began to scarf it down. He stood from the chair.

"Where's my bowl?" Eddy yelled at Alex, who was sitting herself across from them and spooning some cereal into her mouth.

"You never asked." She said through a mouthful of cereal. Eddy grumbled to himself and stomped upstairs.

"Where's the shower?" He yelled.

"Down the hall! But you probably don't wanna go in there cause-" She was cut off by a loud high pitched scream and Eddy being thrown down the stairs. "-Alice is taking a shower..." Alex finished and continued to eat her cereal. Alice stomped to the top of the stairwell, face burning red of both embarassment and rage. Hair soaking wet and naked body wrapped in a towel. Eddy was on the floor at the bottom, a large lump on his head, a black eye, a tootth missing, and nose bleeding for multiple reasons. He got up and tried his best to glare at Alice, but he couldn't help but ogle at the wet sexy looking black haired vixen at the top of the stairs.

"You damned pervert!" Alex covered Ed's ears. She didn't want his already screwed up mind to start cussing randomly. "Stop trying to peek on me naked! And would it kill you to wait your turn in the shower and knock rather than just opening the curtains like that?" She yelled. Eddy snapped out of the trance he was in and glared at Alice.

"Why the hell would I want to peek on a tomboy who has the figure of a pole? You don't even have a decent bust size!" He yelled back. Her eyes widened and fists clenched. Double D and Alyssa watched from a room through a crack in a door. They could easily see that Eddy had struck a nerve. A chill ran through the halls as Alice got angrier. Eddward silently prayed that Eddy would survive Alice's wrath. She let out a high pitched battle cry and the chaos began.

The house was filled with screaming and sounds of things breaking. Alyssa had to hold Alice back and Double D took Eddy away so that she wouldn't kill him. (Learn from this experience guys.) Later on that evening, with Alice fully dressed and the snow melting very slowly, but not enough to have an outdoor cage match with the Kankers. Eddy and Alice refused to speak to each other, and Eddy was still sore from this morning.

"Hehehe, Eddy gotz a little crush..." Ed said. Eddy scowled at him.

"What? Who would have a crush on that tomboy?" He said angrily. Alice just huffed and turned her head away from him. Discreetly, she poked her chest with her finger. True, she wasn't as busty as Alyssa and Alex, but Eddy didn't have to throw it in her face like that! _Damn that perv to the ends of-_

_"_Hey, what's that?" Alex asked, running up to a strange lump in the ground. Double D came up from next to her and brushed the snow off with his mitten. There was a freshly dug hole, and it seems that someone had piled snow on it as well to keep it hidden. Eddy shoved Double D aside.

"It's probably something awesome that some sap buried and didn't want anyone to find!" He said excitedly. "Ed! Dig this up!" Ed leapt and started to dig like a dog. Double D stood back from the growing dirt pile. This mound was somehow familiar to him, he couldn't place his finger on it, but it was so familiar. _Think Eddward think! Where have you seen this mound before... _

_"_I found something Eddy!" Ed yelled from the hole. A box flew up into the air and landed on Double D. Eddy opened it and his entire face went white. Alice peeked over his shoulder.

"What is it?" Double D took the box off his back and stood, taking the content out of the box. A golden phone with purple fuzz on it.

"Oh, this old thing." He said, remembering the funny times where Eddy kept exclaiming it was cursed and he had to try to explain it wasn't. It was all just coincidence and superstition. The phone rang loudly through the silence that overcame them all.

"Should I answer it?" Alice asked, reaching out for the phone. Alyssa pulled her arm back.

"What are you doing? You know what that thing can do!" She hissed in Alice's ear. She just rolled her eyes.

"It's just a coincidential phone Alyssa, and curses don't exist." She was about to pull off the phone when Eddy pushed her away, making them both fall over each other. The phone lifted off the holder just as Alice's hand brushed it and fell to the ground in front of both Eddy's and Alice's faces.

Ed, Alex, and Alyssa were dead silent, eyes wide and shock coming over them. Their friends have been cursed. Alice picked up the phone but eddy grabbed it from her hands and slammed it onto the reciever. "Now look what you've done!" He yelled.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" Alice said.

Alyssa and Double D heard wires snapping, and all of a sudden, the lightpost in front of them broke and landed on the two arguing kids. "Looks like they're both cursed..." Alyssa said, trying to move the post off of them. Double D sighed.

"Not you too! Why do people always insist on nonrealistic things rather than face the truth?" He asked no one in particular, also handing Alyssa the phone. Eddy and Alice crawled from underneath the post, narrowly missing another post that crushed the previous one that fell.

"Oh my god... Look how shiny this marble is!" Alex exclaimed, holding up a orange marble up to the sun. It gleamed brightly and Ed looked at it from behind her.

"Ooh~ Shiny!" He said. He began to follow the marble as she moved it around.

"I still blame you for all this." Eddy mumbled. Alice walked next to him, ignoring his remark and still believing that all this curse stuff was pure trash. The phone rang and Alyssa picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked.

**WHAM! **A large safe landed right on top of Eddy's foot. "AAAHG!" He screamed in pain. Alice chuckled slightly until a small dog got loose from its yard and began to chew on her leg.

"OW! Stupid dog!" She yelled, flailing her foot around and trying to get the dog to let go. The phone rang again.

"DON'T ANSWER IT!" Both Eddy and Alice yelled. Eddy looked at Alice with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't believe in curses." Eddy sneered.

"I don't believe in them, but if not answering will keep us alive, so be it." Double D just rolled his eyes at them.

"There is nothing bad about this phone! Now, let me prove it. Alyssa, hand me the phone." Alyssa held onto the phone with an iron grip.

"No."

"What? Look, I'm just trying to prove something here!" The phone continued to ring. Double D reached out for the phone and Alyssa jerked it back from him, also sending the top piece flying off the reciever.

"Whoops..."

Alice and Eddy ran off, dodging most of the falling debris. They reached the construction site, alone and no phone for a mile away. "*pant* you think... we'll be safe... here?" Alice asked, trying to regain what little breath she had.

"Haha... yeah. The more distance we put between ourselves and that crazy phone, the better." He panted out.

With Double D and Alyssa

"Give it here!" He said chasing after the persistant girl holding the phone. It began to ring again.

"No! I'm not going to let you hurt them!" She tripped on a rock and the phone fell off the reciever again. "...crap..." Picking it up again and slamming it onto the reciever, she ran in the direction in which her friends had run off to, with Double D at her heel. Alex and Ed were now all alone at the cul-de-sac. She put down the marble a bit and felt sad that her friends would leave her like this, but that sadness soon ended when Ed tackled her and they began to laugh and play around in the snow.

With Eddy and Alice

"Hey, do you hear something? Like rumbling?" Alice asked, the ground shaking slightly.

"Yeah, I do. Wonder what it is..." Eddy said. A large shadow then loomed over the two. Heads were turned and eyes were opened wide. A large steamroller was coming at them, the ice cracking beneath the large mechanism.

"Oh..." Alice started.

"Shit..." Eddy ended. They ran away as fast as they possibly could, but the ice made it harder to get away. Alice slipped and hit her head hard on the ice covered ground. Eddy took her arm and tried to wake her up. "Cmon Alice! We gotta go, if not, we'll both be pancakes!" He said, her form was still, short breaths coming out of her nose. He hugged her close to him, desperate to get Alice moving again. "Please wake up! I'm sorry about this morning, I didn't mean anything I said before, you have a really sexy bod. Just GET UP!" He felt a light smack on his cheek from her hand.

"Damn perv..." She mumbled. He grinned slightly, thankful she was still okay. The shadow loomed over them, steamroller about to crush their bones into paste when Alyssa ran out from behind some trees, screaming like a maniac. Double D running after her and trying to calm her down.

"TAKE THIS CURSE!" She screamed, and threw the phone at the steamroller. The impact crushed the phone, and the steamroller stopped. Double D was speechless with what he saw, Eddy actually caring about something other than himself and money. _He must really like her to nearly get run over... _Double D thought, joining Alyssa into helping the two up.

"So... you really think I have a sexy body?" Alice asked, holding a chunk of ice to the large lump on her head. Alyssa and Double D snickered.

"N-No! It was the only way to get you back up so I j-just thought..." He rambled, making excuses. Alice just chuckled, she had to admit, it was a really cute quality he had. "I never really meant that you know, so don't flatter you-"

"Hey Eddy?" She grabbed his chin and kissed him full on the mouth, making his face burn red. Her face was red too, she thought she looked like a mess, but to him, it looked... cute. "Shut up." The rest of the walk was silent, save for the few whispers of Double D and Alyssa, saying how those two were made for each other. Eddy smiled inwardly to himself, who knew that such a evil person like Alice could exist to rival himself?


	21. Revenge is a dish best served with love

W00T! I hope you all are enjoying this story!~ Please review and know that I own Alyssa. Addie Marie Jones owns Alice. We both split Alex. Neither of us own Ed Edd n Eddy no matter how much that would be nice.

* * *

Alex was surfing the web on her laptop that morning, watching clips on youtube and surfing through google. Dressed in a thin white shirt, you could see the outline of her blue bra. Also wearing shorts and long socks. Alice walked into Alex's bedroom, just randomly walking through the house. She had on a skin tight tank top that stopped below her bust and sweatpants. "Hey Alice, check this out." Alex clicked a button and deviantart sprang up. Alice plopped onto the bed next to her and watched as she typed up 'Ed Edd n Eddy'.

"How are you able to hook up to this stuff?" Alice asked as the pictures popped onto the screen. Alex shrugged.

"Who knows, also, call Alyssa." Alice walked out the door and yelled for Alyssa, she came bounding in wearing a baggy green shirt, her bare shoulders and bra straps in plain view, and jean shorts.

"What's up?"

"I don't know, Alex wanted to show us something." Alice said, and they both sat next to Alex.

"Check it out, Double D gets shot with a bunch of darts." Alex said, and hit a play button. They all watched for a minute before bursting into laughter.

"Oh my god, what else can you find on here?" Alyssa asked, wiping a tear away. Alex shrugged and hit the button for the next picture and both Alyssa and Alice nearly passed out. Alex just laughed. "What did I tell you about Eddy x Edd pictures Alex? Those things are downright gross!" Alyssa yelled, sheilding her eyes from the horrendous view. Alice looked like she was gonna barf. Alex clicked the button again and all three of them soon needed a bag. All their faces green.

Outside

"I'm telling you Eddy, they aren't going to agree to this!" Double D said, trying to get Eddy to reconsider his latest idea. Under his arm was Ed's old videocamera. Eddy was banging on the door loudly as Ed had a stupid grin on his face as he sucked on a baby pacifier. Double D was pulling back Eddy's second arm to get him to stop knocking.

"I don't care if they don't, I need them in this movie!" Eddy shot, still banging on the door with all his might. That morning, Eddy's older brother had sent him many baby stuff, like diapers, pacifiers, baby powder, and other baby crud. The last movie had been a dud, but THIS time, he would get it right and show his older brother that he owned the cul-de-sac. The door opened to reveal three very sick looking girls.

"Oh, hey guys..." Alyssa said, shaking the picture out of her head.

"What's with you guys?" Eddy asked. All three girls shifted uneasy glances at one another.

"We'd rather not say..." Alex said, then her face got a bit more green and she ran into the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet.

"How about we meet you guys outside in ten minutes? Sounds good? Okay, bye." Alice said, and without letting them answer, she shut the door in their faces.

Ten minutes later

They stepped out of the house in their normal clothes and joined the Eds on the sidewalk. "So what exactly do you need with us?" Alyssa asked, eyeing the videocamera under Double D's arm.

"I'm making a movie, showing how awesome I've become ever since my big bro left. He was a wiz at getting people to do what he wanted." Eddy said.

They all walked to Eddy's garage where a throne was set up. Double D started up the camera and began tampering with the buttons. "Curse Ed's lack of proper hygene..." He muttered, pulling a dirty sock out of the battery case. Eddy pulled out a crown and placed it on his head.

"Hey Alice, fan me with this." He said, holding a sewn cloth fan on a big stick.

"Hell no, I'm not going to be your servant." Alice said, crossing her arms and stickin out her tongue at him. Eddy snapped his fingers and Ed dragged her to his side. She shot Eddy a glare and he just smirked. She picked up the fan and whacked him in the face before fanning him slowly. He glared at her one last time before Double D said, "Action!"

"Hey big bro! I've been running the cul-de-sac since you've left, even got myself a little fangirl. Ain't that right Alice?" Eddy grinned and gave Alice a sly look, she just smiled at the camera and whacked him in the face with the fan again. Alyssa and Double D chuckled from behind the camera. Eddy gave them a look and they shut up. "See all this cash I'm getting? I've become so rich, that I have to beat all the women off with a stick. Even thinking of buying some islands, already own Australia and China."

"Uh, Eddy, those aren't islands." Double D corrected. Eddy just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, move the camera so that my brother can see all my cash!" Double D moved the camera to show big bags with dollar signs on them, and he turned it more to show Ed and Alex smacking the dollar signs onto bags of trash.

"Wow Eddy, you're filthy rich." Alex remarked, smacking a sticker onto the bag and throwing it onto the pile of bags.

"Being rich must really stink." Ed added, throwing another one in. Alyssa laughed.

"Hey Hey! Don't show that on camera!" Eddy said, directing the camera back to himself.

"Sorry Eddy, you did say to show all the 'cash'." Double D snickered. The camera then flipped to another spot with Eddy and them all walking down the sidewalk.

"So yeah, I'm the head honcho of the cul-de-sac, just like you were before you left. See these girls? They love me a lot and always fight over me." Alex, Alice, and Alyssa shot him death glares. He swallowed a bit. Kevin rode by on the other side of the street. "See that loser? That's Kevin, his chin is just about as large as his ego." Eddy laughed but stopped when Kevin was looking at him with an evil eye.

"I've got a big ego eh? This should teach you to keep your mouth shut dork." Kevin grabbed Eddy's white with little hearts underwear and strapped it to his bike, then sped off.

"Heheh, that Kevin, such a big sense of humor." Eddy said, biting his lip to not show how much pain he was in. Then he shot off, being dragged through the pavement by Kevin. "Cmon Kevin! Oof! Lighten up!"

"He's going on a joyride!" Ed exclaimed. Alice was flinching a bit as Eddy's underwear snapped and he fell onto the pavement.

"Hahaha! Dork!" Kevin yelled, then ran over Eddy. Alice's fist clenched and she picked up a large garden rock, then chucked it at his head, sending him sprawling into a bed of flowers being made by Jimmy. Jimmy screamed girlishly and ran inside crying. Everyone crowded around Eddy's form, his underwear looked like it had exploded in his pants.

"Maybe we should rethink this whole movie..." Double D said. Ed and Alex were poking him with a large stick, checking if he's alive.

At School

Alex, Ed, and Eddy were walking through the school halls, late for their science class. The halls were empty and there was no trace of life. A tumbleweed drifted through and random papers blew in through the halls. One hit Eddy clean in the face, he peeled it off groaning a bit and looked at what it was offering. There was a friendship day celebration tommorrow, and no doubt everyone would be going. Ed and Alex looked at the paper from over his shoulders and head.

"So, friendship day huh? Sounds nice." Alex commented.

"It's really fun! They make a big red heart and last time I got ju jubes!" Ed said, licking his lips. Eddy crushed the paper over the memory of last friendship day.

"Jimmy..." He hissed out.

"Hey guys!" They heard Alice yell, she joined the group and pulled the crumpled paper out of Eddy's hand. "Friendship day... Are you guys planning on going?" Eddy smiled evilly, the way he always does when he comes up with something not good.

"Yeah, let's go to the friendship thingy. I have a score to settle there anyways..."

"Hey Jimmy, whatcha doin there?" They all heard Johnny 2x4 say. Then there were sounds of running footsteps.

That night

The Eds arrived at the auditorium, the entire place was covered in hearts and declarations of friendship. In the center was a large paper mache heart painted red. "Hey, I can see the girls over there." Ed pointed out. Then he ran to the food table where there was punch, cookies, and other little sweets and goodies. Alex was stuffing her mouth as usual and Alice and Alyssa were watching with blank expressions on their faces.

"Wtf Alex, you ate before we left home and now you've eaten just about all the meat on this table." Alyssa said as she stuffed more ham into her mouth.

"Nevermind that, I can see Ed coming over here so we'd better leave before things get messy." Alice and Alyssa left the table, pretty soon Alex and Ed were having a 'who can eat the most in 30 seconds' contest. "Hey guys, its a nice setup isn't it?"

"Yes. Jimmy and his friends seem to have put a lot of effort into all this." Double D agreed.

Eddy shoved him aside and began to search for Jimmy. "What's his problem?" Alyssa asked, seeing as Eddy had an angry expression on his face as he searched for something.

"He's probably still upset about last friendship day, you see, he gave Jimmy a wedgie and then he got back at us for revenge. Clever plan, I just wish that Eddy would think before he acts." Double D explained, Alyssa nodded her head in agreement, remembering that episode.

"AGH! EDDY!" The whole auditorium went silent, heads were turned to see Sarah at the paper mâché heart and Jimmy was crying. In the heart was a hockey stick with Eddy's name on it. "WHERE IS THAT MORON?" Sarah yelled, Eddy was at the other side of the auditorium, chatting with Alice. Sarah grabbed Eddy by the collar and dragged him to the heart. "Explain this!" Alice ran up to the heart next to Eddy.

"That's not mine! Quit blaming me for stuff that I didn't do!" He yelled at Sarah.

"Then why is there your name on it like last time?" Kevin pointed out, pulling out the stick and showing.

"I don't play hockey shovel-chin!"

"What the- Where is my paintbrush?" Nazz yelled. Alyssa saw Double D's shirt drip red on the floor.

"Uh, Double D?" she pointed to his shirt and he looked to see red paint flowing down, the brush in his pocket. Nazz took it and shot Double D a look, he gulped. "There's got to be some sort of misunderstanding here! I didn't touch your paintbrush!" He tried to explain, but no one would listen. He looked at Alyssa, she had a hard look in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I believe you. How could you steal a brush from across the room?" He relaxed slightly.

"THE FOOD!" Johnny screamed. Ed and Alex were sitting on the floor at the edge of the table, their bellies full and silly smiles on their faces. "I hope you have a good explanation on why it's all gone ED." Sarah said, finished yelling at Eddy and now yelling at her older brother.

"That was reeeeally good, wasn't it Ed?" Alex asked, picking some meat out of her teeth with a pinky finger.

"It was all me baby sister!" Ed said. Sarah fumed bright red. The Eds were cornered by all but the three girls and Jimmy, who was smirking. He didn't notice them watching him make more of a scene by hiding all the donations to the poor jar on the table in his shirt and walk away.

"Hey, I gotta run home for a second. You guys thinking what I'm thinkin?" Alex said.

"If it involves helping the guys and dealing with Jimmy, then yeah." Alyssa replied, Alice nodded her agreement.

"Here's what I'm thinkin we should do..." They huddled up and began to whisper to one another, their dark clothing making them blend in with the shadows and be unnoticable. They broke up and Alex sprinted out the door as fast as she could. Alyssa went after Jimmy and Alice made sure that Ed, Edd, and Eddy didn't get killed by the angry mob.

With Alyssa

She watched as Jimmy walked out of the school with the jar, a sneaky look on his face. Seeing as the coast was clear, Alyssa followed the little bastard. Watching from the roof of the auditorium, she saw him give the jar to three very familiar figures and they walked away. Jimmy chuckled to himself and walked back to the entrance. Picking up a sleeping cat, she dropped it on top of Jimmy as he was walking to the entrance.

With Alex

The door slammed open to reveal a panting blonde, running up to her room and grabbing some things. Stuffing them all into a small black and white kitty backpack, she bolted out the door. Shutting it with her foot and running back to school at full speed, beef jerky in her mouth to keep up her energy.

With Alice

Alice watched as the Eds were bound by ropes and strung to a chair. Ed was crying slightly and Double D was trying to reason with the angry mob, but they wouldn't listen. Kevin took a special pleasure by tying Eddy as tightly to the chair as he could. Eddy glared at Kevin hard before he got slapped hard by Sarah. Then they were thrown into the sports equipment room. Alice walked inside the room once everyone had left and were back in the auditorium, partying. She took the gags off the boys, taking note of their appearances. Some bruises on all three of them, Ed was seeing stars at the moment and Eddy was ready to start yelling when she clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up! Do you want to get revenge on Jimmy or not?" She hissed into his ear. His eyes widened and he grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm listening..."

With Alyssa

Alyssa left the halls with a satisfied smirk on her face, but it lessened slightly knowing that Double D was sure to scold her later on. Alex barged into the auditorium, but no one noticed since the music was on loud. "You got the goodies?" Alyssa asked, having to cup her hands over her mouth and yell into Alex's ear so she could hear her. Alex gave her a thumbs up then looked around for the other four of the group. The brunette pointed to the sports equipment room and Alex nodded, quickly running into the room without anyone's notice. Alice left and joined Alyssa at the edge of the auditorium, where no one could see them but they could see everything.

"Think this is gonna work?" Alice yelled into Alyssa's ear over the loud music. She just shrugged in reply.

Inside

"Okay guys, you'd better not fuck this up because-"

"Alex! Language!" Double D cut in.

"Pretty potty mouth!" Ed blurted. Eyebrows were raised at the tallest Ed and he flushed pink slightly. Alex also had a bit of pink and sighed.

"Just please don't screw this up." Then she left.

"You really think that it'll work?" Double D asked, feeling kind of nervous and moving around in his seat.

"Yea, now shut up, someone's coming." Eddy hissed.

"So did you boys say your last words to your girlfriends? My, this is a great turnout isn't it?" They heard the shrill voice of Jimmy's taunting. He appeared to them all scratched up. Eddy ground his teeth and pressed his finger against something metallic.

"What do you want with us Jimmy? Eddy didn't do anything to you!" Double D said. Jimmy laughed.

"Oh, this is just the beginning. This is payback for all those mean pranks you did to me, starting with my teeth!" Jimmy emphasized that by pointing to his braces.

"But how did you get everything blamed on us again?"

"Oh it was soooo easy! People were too busy talking and Sarah was outside, so I just threw the hockey stick into the heart like last time. The paintbrush I just swiped and threw into Double D's pocket, and I was planning to do something to Ed, but he already did something. And with his idiot girlfriend too!" Jimmy laughed again and Ed's unibrow furrowed at that comment. His arms were about to break the ropes but Double D gave him a stern look.

"And wait til you see what I've got planned for you later. I paid the Kankers with the donation jar to arrive here and kidnap you guys." Jimmy gloated, laughed and left. Eddy was furious, that cheeky little bastard planned to probably kill them later! Eddy released his hold on the metallic thing and relaxed slightly when all three girls came inside.

"So you get it?" Alex asked as they untied them. Eddy threw her the tape recorder and she played it over, listening to every detail of Jimmy's plan.

"Crap, the Kankers are coming?" Alice asked.

"I DON'T WANNA BE COVERED IN GROSS KANKER KISSES!" Ed screamed, hugging Double D's leg.

"You guys won't get kissed by them, geez, don't you guys trust us at all?" Alyssa asked.

"Not really." Double D said, shrinking a little.

"Well too bad, you've got no choice BUT to trust us." She replied, poking him in the chest. Alex walked out of the room and up to the DJ place. She shoved the original DJ aside and plugged in the tape recorder into the speakers. When the music stopped, all the people stopped talking and dancing to listen.

_"What do you want with us Jimmy? Eddy didn't do anything to you!"_ Double D was heard saying. Jimmy laughed in the recording. The real one tried to get up to the DJ corner, but Alex shoved him out and let the rest play.

_"Oh, this is just the beginning. This is payback for all those mean pranks you did to me, starting with my teeth!"_ People laughed but instantly shut up when they heard the rest.

_"But how did you get everything blamed on us again?"_

_"Oh it was soooo easy! People were too busy talking and Sarah was outside, so I just threw the hockey stick into the heart like last time. The paintbrush I just swiped and threw into Double D's pocket, and I was planning to do something to Ed, but he already did something. And with his idiot girlfriend too!"_ Jimmy laughed again in the recording.

_"And wait til you see what I've got planned for you later. I paid the Kankers with the donation jar to arrive here and kidnap you guys." _Jimmy gloated. All of the people gasped and stared at Jimmy, who was still trying to get into the DJ spot even more. People surrounded him with disapproving looks and angry glares.

"Rolf has no choice but to punish. This boy is a LIAR!" Rolf announced, slapping a large fish in his hand. Jimmy gulped and took cover by running outside. Everyone chased after him and Sarah tried to calm the renewed angry mob. Ed ran out of the room, followed by Eddy, Double D, Alice, and Alyssa to the DJ spot. Alex walked out of there, a sly look on her face.

"You owe us big time." she said. Eddy groaned a bit.

"And what would you girls like? We appreciate everything but please don't make this too hard." Double D rubbed the back of his neck. Alyssa grinned.

"How about..." The door slammed open to reveal three Kankers. Ready to molest.

"Play some good fighting music for us? And record the fight too." Alice finished.

"Why?" Eddy asked.

"We might make some good money off of it." Eddy ran up to the DJ spot, followed by Double D and Ed. This fight looked like it was going to be intense. Eddy took the microphone.

"In this corner, we have, THE KANKERS!" Double D pushed a button and the entire auditorium started booing out of the speakers. "And in this corner, we have..." Eddy paused for a moment, thinking about a name for them. "THE DEMON TRIPLETS!" They looked at him with a 'WTF' expression and he just shrugged.


	22. Kanker sisters vs Demon Triplets

Oooooh~ The story is getting intense, how will it all end (at least for now~), the battle you have all been waiting for, Kanker sisters vs. Demon triplets! DUN DUN DUUUUUUN

* * *

"Demon triplets? Really Eddy?" Alice yelled up to him.

"Hey, it was the best I could think of!" Eddy yelled back. Double D held a videocamera he found inside one of the cabinets and began to record. Ed started to mess with the light buttons so now everything looked really techno and cool.

"We were here to pick up our boyfriends, but seeing that you're here as well makes things even more interesting." Lee said.

"Very." Marie agreed, cracking her knuckles. May just sneered.

"Bring it sister!" Alex yelled, getting into a fighting position. Eddy pressed a button in the sound of a bell and the fight commenced. Then the song _It's my life by: Bon Jovi _started to play for background music. Lee ran at Alice, readying her arm for a punch into her face. Alice ducked and jabbed Lee in the stomach.

_This ain't a song for the broken hearted_

May was jumping from bleacher to bleacher, Alex running after her. "Come over here and fight you cowardly bi-" Double D covered Ed's ears with hands covered in paper towel. Eddy was watching Alice and Lee dish it out, biting his lip in anticipation.

_No silent prayer for the faith departed_

Marie scratched Alyssa's arm with her sharp nail, making a bead of blood to ooze out. Thinking quickly, Alyssa grabbed Marie's arm and punched her in the side, just below the ribs.

_And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd. You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud._

Lee grabbed a plastic knife from one of the tables and punched with it, Alice moved her head but not fast enough, because a gash cut open from the knife and blood dripped from it. Lee brought the knife back and smiled looking at the skin and blood on the plastic surface. Alice swallowed hard as well as Eddy. _These girls are more powerful than I remember... did they work out or... _Alice did a false punch to Lee's face, making her turn.

_It's my life, it's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever.  
I just wanna live when I'm alive. It's my life._

Being quick, Alice reached for Lee's pocket and managed to grab something from it. She read the label and her blue eyes went wide.

_My heart is like an open highway. Like Frankie said I did it my way.  
I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life._

"YOU TOOK STEROIDS?" She screamed. Lee tackled Alice.

"WHAT?" Both Alyssa and Alex yelled, hearing the word steroids. Then both May and Marie produced a small bottle of them and took a small pill. _So that's why they're stronger... _Alyssa thought.

"Give those back you bi-" Lee cried out, trying to grab her bottle back. Ed's ears were covered again.

_This is for the one's who stood their ground_

Alice backed up and pocketed the small jar and ended up back to back with Alyssa. "This isn't good, their jars are almost empty." Alyssa said, sweating a bit. Double D zoomed in the camera.

"Those crazy Kankers are taking STEROIDS?" Eddy yelled, Double D gasped.

"What's a steroid?" Ed asked, still pressing random buttons.

_For Tommy and Gina, who never backed down._

"You sick bit-" Alyssa yelled. Ed's ears got covered again. "Steroids is the worst way to win a fight!" Marie just smirked and grabbed Alyssa by the throat, her feet now off the ground.

_Tommorrow's getting harder make no mistake. Luck ain't even lucky gotta make your own breaks._

"We've been using these babies for years ya whore. We just didn't use em on you because you're so damn weak." Marie spat then threw Alyssa into the empty food table. The table broke and empty plates fell onto her.

"ALYSSA!" Alice and Double D yelled. The camera shook slightly from his fidgiting.

_It's my life, it's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever.  
I just wanna live when I'm alive. It's my life._

Alex laid a banana peel in front of the running May, she slipped on it and slid right into a garbage can. "That all you got a-hole?" Alex taunted. May clambored out of the trash and picked up the can. She threw it at Alex. The can hit her and rammed the blonde into a wall. "Oof... I'm gonna feel that in the morning..." She groaned and felt the bruises in her butt.

_My heart is like an open highway. Like Frankie said I did it my way.  
I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life._

Alyssa stood and took out something from her back that was causing her much pain. There was a very large shard lodged in between her shoulder blade. She ripped it out and blood started to run from the wound, staining her black sweatshirt and white shirt dark red. The glass was tossed away and she looked at Marie hard, but could feel the nausea from losing so much blood. "Is that enough of a handicap for you bitch?" Alyssa yelled at the blue haired drug addict. Her feet stumbled slightly and red blood from her back dripped onto the ground.

"Alyssa! Stop, you're losing too much blood! Just give up!" Double D yelled, handing the camera to Eddy and was about to run to her when Ed held him back.

She ignored him and yanked out one of the punch bowl ladles. It was solid wood and still wet with a bit of punch in it. Marie ran at Alyssa and she dodged clumsily, but splashed her in the eyes with the punch. Marie roared with pain, rubbing the punch out of her now red eyes.

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
don't bend don't break baby, don't back down._

While Lee was distracted by the intense fight with Marie and Alyssa, Alice snuck up from behind and grabbed her from behind. "What the fu-" Lee was cut off when Alice picked her up and smashed her head into the floor by bending backwards. Alice let go and Lee fell to the ground, she grabbed Alice by her tank top and tried to slit her skin with the bloody knife, but only managed to cut the fabric on her side and scratch her hip.

_It's my life, it's now or never! I ain't gonna live forever!  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life.  
My heart is like an open highway! Like Frankie said I did it my way!  
I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life._

May jumped at Alex, a pathetic attempt to catch her unprepared Alex noted. Alex grabbed May by the arm and twisted it behind her back. "Hey guys! Check it out, the chicken wing!" She yelled to the boys, Eddy handed the camera back to Double D and he zoomed in on Alex. Eddy was laughing and Ed was watching with intense interest. Alex moved May's arm, she screamed out in pain. To silence her, Alex forced her hand into her mouth. "The pacifier!" Double D wasn't laughing, the camera then moved back to Alyssa and Marie.

_And it's now or never! I ain't gonna live forever!  
I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life._

Alyssa was being kicked in the side repeatedly by Marie, the blood in her back slowing and the color in her face started to drain. Alex stopped torturing May to notice her friends horrible pain. "FUCK!" She screamed, then ditched May. She fell to the ground panting. "HEY ALYSSA! YOU KNOW HOW TO SPELL MARIE? B-I-T-C-H!" Alyssa chuckled lightly and Marie turned her head, eyes a horrible shade of red. Alex jumped and kneed the drug addict clean in the face.

_My heart is like an open highway! Like Frankie said I did it my way!  
I just wanna live while I'm alive. Cause it's my life!_

"Here's my final blow!" Alice screamed, doing a pile driver on Lee. The redheaded drug user screamed out in pain and Alice smacked her head against a table, knocking her unconcious. Alice grinned triumphantly and did a fist pump in the air. She looked to the boys to see their faces directed to the other side of the room, expressions horrified. She looked in that direction and she nearly screamed. There was Alyssa, on the floor, in a puddle of her own blood and Alex punching Marie's already bruised and bloody form with tears flowing down her face.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Alex screamed at the half dead Marie, blood coming out of her mouth and she could barely move. Alex was about to swing another punch when Alice grabbed her hand.

"Stop! If you do much more she'll die!" She also had a few tears spilling out. Ed was with Double D, calling for an ambulence. Eddy helped for once in his life and tried to keep Alyssa awake. As the ambulence pulled up to the school and people rushed inside, she smiled at her friends. Double D grasped her bloody hand, trying to comfort himself as well as her.

"Don't worry, this is nothing..." Alyssa choked out, some tears falling down her face. She forced a smile through the pain of the wound, trying to reassure that it really was nothing. But even Ed could see that she was lying, this was serious. The men put her on a cot. As they ran off with her, Double D looked at his hand. Her blood stained it, something he would have never wanted to see. They ran outside to see the men piling her into the back.

"Wait! Let me come with!" Double D asked.

"I'm sorry young man but-" One of them began to say. The other one placed a hand on the other's shoulder and looked at him firmly. "Okay, hop in." Double D climbed into the back and Alex was about to follow when Alice grabbed her shoulder.

"But-"

"No, let them go. We'll meet them at the hospital." She said, blue eyes hard and full of tears as well. Alex nodded and sniffled. Eddy put an arm around Alice, helping her walk to their house. Ed carried Alex bridal style, you could see that he was fighting the urge to break down and cry. She grasped his red and white striped shirt, tears running out of her empty now dull green eyes. Alice seemed to just be an empty shell as Eddy helped her to the house. Eddy sat her down on the couch. Finding the first aid kit, he began to bandage her wounds. When he reached up to put a band aid on her bleeding cheek, she took his hand and let it rest there for a second. His thumb brushed against her soft cheek for a second until she let it go.

"Alice? Hey, Alice?" Eddy said, trying to get her out of her depressed state. She just stared into her lap, blue eyes normally the color of the blue sky was now the color of a dead ocean. Her bangs hid them from view. "Alice? You're starting to scare me now..." He lifted her face slightly and saw that she still had some fresh tears flowing.

"She's probably going through so much pain now... and there's nothing we can do about it..." Alice mumbled, turning her head away from him and hugging her knees. Eddy sat on the couch next to her, Ed and Alex sat in her room.

"Shhhhh... she'll pull through Ed... she's damn stubborn, Alyssa will pull through. Besides, Double D is with her." Alex said, Ed was sobbing uncontrollably in her lap. She stroked his head, comforting him slightly.

"But... But... it's all our fault!" Alex's eyes widened. Ed was actually making sense. "If the Kankers hadn't come becaouse of Jimmy's plan... she wouldn't be hurt!" Alex didn't know what to say to that. She just continued to stroke his head, thinking of something good to say.

Back downstairs, Alice hugged Eddy in some search of comfort. He took a few seconds to retaliate and hugged her back. He could smell the crisp scent of summer in her black hair. He lost himself in the smell for a second before she pulled away. Wiping away the last of her salty tears, Alice got up from the couch. "We should go check on how Alyssa's condition is."

"Yeah, we probably should." Eddy agreed, getting up from his place on the couch.

Hospital

Walking the entire way, every second not knowing was torture for the four. Double D sat in the corner of the waiting room, nearest to the surgery room. His face blank and eyes unreadable. There was dried blood on his hand, he stared at it, unblinking. "Excuse me, my friend, Alyssa Clarise is here. Is there any chance that we can-" Ed came in front of Alice.

"MY FRIEND GOT INJURED! WHERE IS SHEEEEE?" He cried out before Alex dragged him away. The nurse looked at them oddly before looking at the clipboard.

"Oh yes, she is going through some very serious surgery at the moment. Seems that she had lost a lot of blood from a deep gash inbetween her spine and left shoulder blade. She might have injured a lung also from some sort of increased pressure on her breathing. You can't see her now though. Please wait in the lobby until then." The nurse said, then walked away. Eddy and Alice were dumbstruck, if this surgery failed, Alyssa could very much die. They all sat in the lobby, waiting for some news of any recovery from the nurse at the reception desk.


	23. What the hell!

Oh god! Will Alyssa pull through or die in the surgery? What happened to the Kankers? Find out today in the latest chapter of Living in Peach Creek. (This is starting to look more like a soap opera)

* * *

Double D's POV

The wait was excruciatingly painful. The room was silent, but not the kind I would have preferred. When we arrived at the hospital, Alyssa was already sleeping. I was forced to let her go as the men carried her away into the emergency room. The blood had already dried on my hand. I stared at it for a long time, reminding myself that most of all this was my fault. If the Kankers hadn't shown because of me, Eddy, and Ed, she wouldn't be here. The nurse told me about her condition and I was about to run into the operating room if one of the doctors hadn't held me back and explained that it was a delicate procedure.

Eddy and Ed arrived with a bandaged pair of girls. I don't know when they came because I was too busy in my thoughts to notice. I noticed finally when Ed started to wail in front of the nurse, also asking where Alyssa was. After she had explained her condition a second time, the pains in my heart had increased tenfolds. We all waited there silently, Ed wasn't even in the mood to talk about something random like chickens or the latest comic book he got. Instead, he was sobbing uncontrollably in Alex's lap.

"Is there a Mr. Eddward here?" The nurse called my name. I stood.

"Yes, that's me. How is Alyssa?" I was ready to try running into the emergency room again if she refused to tell. Everyone else was listening as well. The nurse looked at her clipboard.

"Oh she died." She said bluntly.

"WHAT?" I screamed. Ed burst into more tears, Alice hugged Eddy and it looked like they were all going to cry. I was fighting back tears as well.

"Yes, poor thing. But the woman was 93 and had breast cancer, she had no chance." The nurse said apologetically. Alice got out of Eddy's grasp.

"That's not my friend! She's 14!" She yelled through the tears. Icy blue eyes glaring daggers at the nurse.

"Oh, wait. Alyssa Clarise?" The nurse flipped through some papers hurriedly, wanting this scary child to stop looking like she was about to commit murder. "Ah yes. She pulled through all right and is now resting in room 306. Would you like to visit her? She's sleep-" I didn't hear the rest of the sentence, I was running at full speed to the stairs all the way to the third floor.

"302... 304... 306!" I silently opened the door and let myself in. Resting on a hospital bed was Alyssa, dressed in a hospital gown and had an IV strapped to her wrist. It was almost too painful to see. The heart monitor beeped steadily, showing that her heart rate was normal. I sat down in the chair next to the bed, tired and glad that my good friend hadn't died. My hand slipped into hers and I squeezed it slightly. Her heart rate picked up slightly.

"Alyssa... I know you probably can't hear me... but I'm sorry, so sorry... I should have protected myself instead of relying on you. You didn't have to defend us and start acting like the violent and protective girl you are. Sometimes, you are so rash and... its stupid how much of your life you put on for us all." I felt a slight squeeze in my hand, my head lifted slightly to see a pair of brown eyes.

"Should I feel insulted or happy about what you just said?" She asked, a small smile on her face. I smiled back and my breathing relaxed. "So how is everyone? Are they safe?" She asked. I touched her cheek slightly.

"They're fine, you should worry about yourself for now." I assured. The door slammed open to reveal a crying Ed and Alice.

"ALYSSA!" They threw themselves onto her laying form, both crying.

"Hey! Ow, guys! Watch the IV and tubes! Ah!" She screamed, the heart monitor was going crazy. Alex sat down in a small chair, Eddy stood next to me and helped me pull Ed and Alice off the injured girl. When they finally got off, the heart monitor slowed down and went back to normal. When things settled down and Ed was preoccupied with something else, Alyssa spoke up.

"So what happened to the Kankers?" Alex and Eddy exchanged little smiles. "Is it something bad?"

"They got sent to juvie for assult and attempt of murder, among other things in short terms." Eddy said, happy to be finally rid of the annoying Kankers. We all were but I couldn't help but feel kind of bad.

"They got what they deserved in shorter terms." Alex stated, she flinched as she lowered herself onto the chair.

The next day, 3rd person POV

Alyssa was in her hospital bed still, flipping through some random tv channels when someone knocked on he door. She turned the tv off. "Come in!" Alex walked in with a box in her hands.

"Hey girl! How's the healing?" Alex asked and sat next to the bed, the box moved slightly in her lap.

"What's in the box?" Alyssa sat up as Alex opened it and pulled out a tiny puppy. "Oh my gosh!" Alex clamped her hand over Alyssa's mouth.

"Shut up! This hospital doesn't allow pets and I had to sneak this guy through five nurses in the halls." She hissed. Alyssa nodded and looked at the little puppy curled in her lap.

"So what's it's name?"

"His name's Tim." Alyssa snorted.

"Tim? As in Evil Tim? Is Ed somehow involved in this?" She asked with a raised eyebrow while stroking the little Tim. Alex flushed bright pink and took Tim into her hands. There were some footsteps outside the door.

"Oh crap, we gotta go. I'll see you after lunch, Kay?" Alex didn't wait for an answer, she put Tim back in the box and rushed out of the room as a nurse came inside with a tray.

"Hello Miss Clarise, feeling any better?" She asked. Alyssa knew she didn't care if she felt better, but it was all part of the job.

"Yeah, I'm feeling kind of tired so can I rest?"

"Take your pills before so though." Alyssa took the pills and fell into a deep sleep. The dream consisted of memories of her past life, how cruel her and her friends were treated in that shifty little town, known for it's drug dealers and theft attempts. It was why the girls were so damn tough, they had to protect themselves from mind flashed to a certain day, the one before she left for the cul-de-sac for the first time. "Hey babe." Alyssa rolled her brown eyes and gripped her switchblade slightly, if this punk tried anything, his liver would be food for the cats later. She passed a large gang in an alleyway, a fire in a garbage can as they made bets and played cards. Alice was among them, making her final card when she laid down a handful of aces, kings, queens, and jacks.

"Hey Alice, me and Alex are going to my place for the usual sleepover." Alice nodded and picked up her winnings, three twnties and four fives.

The three hung out in Alyssa's room, all sitting on the bed and watching some reruns of Ed, Edd, n Eddy.

"So Alice, would you dump your boyfriend for Eddy if he existed?" Alex asked, munching on some popcorn.

"Oh yeah. Rick isn't really my kind of guy, he's too mushy and smells weird. I also think he's cheating on me."

"Then why go out with him?" Alyssa cut in. Alice was silent and directed her attention back to the tv. Alex and Alyssa looked at each other uncertainly and looked at the tv. It was the episode where Ed got a imaginary friend named Jib. They all laughed at Eddy being beaten up by Jib. Double D was begging Ed to stop him. The brunette looked at her laughing friends again, why did she have this nagging feeling that she wouldn't see them for a while?

"Alyssa? Yo! Wake up!"

"Be quiet Eddy, can't you see she's sleeping?" Alyssa groaned slightly and opened her sealed eyes. "Hello, are you feeling any better?" She heard the familiar voice of Double D. The two boys were here, Double D held a small vase of flowers and placed it on the table among the other get well things she had recieved from the other kids of the cul-de-sac.

"So how long are you stuck in here?" Eddy asked, leaning against the wall.

"They said about a week, so in about three more days I'll be at home again." She saw a small light of hope spark in both boys eyes, but they refused to show it. "So how's Alice treating you Eddy? You know it's Valentine's in a few days." Alyssa teased. Eddy narrowed her eyes at her smug look.

"What are you talking about? I'm not getting her anything!"

"I never asked if you were getting her anything though."

"Well, I'm not!"

"But Eddy, that's not what you told me. You said you were going to get her a-" Eddy smacked his hand over Double D's mouth and Alyssa smirked.

"Shut up sock head! I'm not getting her ANYTHING!" He yelled.

"Surrre you're not, and I'm a dragon that farts rainbows." She laughed again as Eddy stormed out of the room, face blushing red and fuming. Double D rubbed the back of his head, he could still feel Eddy's fist on it. He sat down on the chair next to Alyssa.

"I saw Alex pass by as we were coming up, what was in that box? It was barking and people were chasing her."

"Her new puppy, Tim."

"But you're not allowed to bring in animals, I saw a sign that said so."

"Since when has that ever stopped her?" Double D had nothing to say to that. "So... who ya gonna ask to be your valentine?" She asked, tilting her head and making big curious eyes at him. Good lord how he loved those eyes.

"Uh..." He felt his entire face heat up in embarrassment. Alyssa giggled at his reaction. In the crack of the door, both Eddy and a newly joined Alice watched as they flirted. Alice giggled a bit, watching her friends. Eddy then directed his attention to the girl next to him. What WAS he going to get her for valentine's? A home made gift? Nah, too corny and mushy. Alice had similar thoughts running through her mind.

Three days later

Double D helped Alyssa out of the hospital, she couldn't walk right now, so the doctor put her in a wheelchair. She had to stay in it for another week before she would feel all better. Friday would be valentines. Double D thought. At school, Double D refused to let anyone but himself push Alyssa around on her wheelchair. He felt responsible for what happened and wouldn't let anyone else take over. "Hey, Double D? Why are you acting so intense today?" He swallowed a bit, avoiding her gaze.

"It's nothing, just a bit of tension from studying is all." he lamely excused. Alyssa raised an eyebrow and sighed. Things were silent before she finally said something.

"...you know I don't blame you for what happened." Double D stopped and looked at her with surprise written all over. Was it really that obvious he was upset over that? "I wasn't being careful enough, you don't need to beat yourself up over me." She gave him a small grin and he smiled back weakly.

At Eddy's room

"So this should go here... And this bolt goes here." Double D explained. Alex was busy rifling underneath Eddy's bed without hum knowing. Alyssa was doodling up some plans that Double D had asked her to to and Alice joined Alex after she heard the blonde gasp softly. She joined Alex under the bed.

"Hey, what's up?" Alice asked. Alex was looking at some sort of magazine.

"Alice... check out what your boyfriend jerks off to." Alice was about to yell at her but was cut off by the picture shoved in her face. There was a seperate picture of herself taken who knows when, in her pajamas. In the magazine where it was held was a picture of some half nude girl in black lingerie. Alice's heart nearly stopped, making the connection on why her pic was inside a porno magazine. 


	24. The REAL Charlie's Angels

"Oh my God..." Alice was silent for a while.

"Alice? Alex? Where are you two?" They heard Double D ask. Alex crawled out of the bed with a blushing Alice.

"What cha holding there?" Alyssa asked, almost finished designing the latest scam on the pad of paper. Eddy's eyes widened and he tried to grab the mag as Alyssa looked at it, her eyes wide and face starting to heat up. Double D read over her shoulder.

"GOOD LORD!" He yelled, face now a burning shade of red. Eddy snatched the magazine from her hands and shoved it back under his bed.

"Eddy, why is there a picture of Alice in your magazines?" Alyssa asked, she knew he liked her, but not this much!

"I don't know what you're talking about, I never put that picture in there!" He defended. Alyssa held up the picture and Ed took it, staring at it intently.

"You dirty dirty boy~" He teased, smiling a perverted little smile and laughing slightly. Eddy tried to grab it, face blushing bright red, but Ed held it just out of his reach.

"So Eddy, is there any more pictures in your magazines we should know about?" Double D smirked.

"I told you! I didn't put that there!" He exclaimed. Ed held the magazine out and Eddy tried to jump for it, and accidentally bumped into Alex. A bunch of photos then fell out of her shirt. Everyone stared at the pictures on the floor, they were all of Alice at different times of the day. Eddy looked up and glared at Alex, who was trying not to look guilty.

"Well... Uh... I thought you two needed a little push in your relationship, you know? Uh..." Eddy and Alice loomed over the poor girl, death gleaming in their eyes. Alice had in her hands a flamethrower and Eddy had a lead pipe. Alex ran out of the room screaming with Eddy and Alice in suit. Ed went after them for no apparant reason.

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." Double D mumbled. Alyssa just laughed, the two continued to work until Alex came back half dead being dragged by Ed.

The day after valentines day (read Addie Marie jones's valentines day blues story to know what happened)

Alice got up that morning and looked to her window. In a vase was the bright red rose Eddy had given her for Valentine's. He was actually the first boy to ever give her anything on that nightmareish day of chocolate and hearts. Rick, her old boyfriend, never gave her anything. Always giving the lame excuse that he forgot or left it at home when he actually just gives it to the most popular girl in school. Alice touched the petal lightly with a finger, remembering Eddy's flushed face when he gave this to her and she pecked him on the cheek. He was growing taller she noticed. When they met, he was up to her chest. Now he's barely past her shoulders. The cold wind blew through her bedroom window, opening wide and sending a chill down the dark haired girls spine. Alice walked down the stairs to see Alyssa already making breakfast in a tank and shorts. "Coffee?" The brunette offered.

"Yeah, thanks." Alice took the steaming coffee and sipped it black. Alex's feet pounded on the stairs as she ran down them. Slamming her hands on the tableand shaking it, her eyes as big as dinner plates. "What the hell is with you? Run out of beef jerky or something?"

"No! And I keep a eye out if I run out you know!" Alex remarked. Alice rolled her eyes and drank her coffee. "It's the cul-de-sac, everyone's gone rebellious!" Alice did a spit take and Alyssa who was flipping a pancake flipped it right into Alex's face.

"Oh my God..." They all said while looking out the window. It looked like an apocolypse had hit, everyone was going insane and breaking things while looking so happy and smug about it. "What did those guys do this time..." Alice asked to no one in particular.

"Please Eddy! This is going to end up in disaster!" Double D yelled for the umpteenth time already. Eddy just rolled his eyes.

"This is what happens when you're locked up inside half the time doing chores and other mommas boys stuff. We're just enjoying the freedom of being kids while it lasts." Eddy said, throwing a rock at one of his moms old china plates. It shattered into a million pieces. "Strike!"

It was obvious no one was going to listen, the situation has gone way out of hand. All of the parents were out of the neighborhood, so he couldn't snitch like last time to end all the madness. Eddy also made sure to cut all the phone lines so Double D couldn't make any calls. Running to the last sane place in the neighborhood, the girls's place. Double D knocked on the door frantically and Alex let him inside."Oh, hey Double D. What's happening out there? It looks like the end of the world." Alyssa asked, the three girls were currently engaged in a game of poker. Alice smacked down her cards, all aces, kings, and queens. "Damn it Alice! You always cheat!" Alyssa exclaimed, throwing her cards down.

"Yeah, you always cheat at this game." Alex scowled as Alice took her winnings. A stack of cookies. Alice grinned.

"Isn't my fault that you two have sucky poker faces. So what brings you here Double D?" Alice asked while eating a cookie, face still smug about her winning.

"Eddy has completely turned the cul-de-sac upside down! He and Ed went to my house and started to yell about some sort of strike against their parents. They got everyone else into it and now..." Double D took in a breath of air and pointed to the window. "This is the only place of solitude I can find! Please help me, I beg you!" Double D grabbed Alyssa pant leg and started to look pathetic and weak.

"Get a hold of yourself Edd, can't you call their parents?" Alyssa asked, pulling him off her leg and onto his feet again.

"I tried! Eddy cut the phone lines and our parents are all gone to a parent teacher conference."

"So what do you want us to do about it? We're not exactly a police force here." Alex stated. A lightbulb then dinged over all three girls's heads. Double D was confused at the smiles the three were giving each other.

"Do you know how to sew Double D?" Alice asked as she got out the sewing machine and Alex got a mesh of fabrics from the closets. Alyssa started drawing up the designs for the clothing. Double D got out a thimble and some string and got to work as Alyssa prepared the designs.

"So how is this going to work?" He asked. He was handed the first design for Alyssa. "Oh my... I guess that could work but using the female body isn't something I agree to..." He said with a flustered face.

"Then why are you blushing just looking at the pattern?" Alyssa smirked.

"Such a perverted little boy~" Alice remarked, then both Alice and Alex burst into laughter. Double D flushed pink again and continued to stitch the patterns together.

"Okay! Kids of the cul-de-sac! Are we going to take the constant yelling?" Eddy yelled from a traffic cone megaphone.

"NO!" The crowd yelled back. Ed was munching on his mom's chocolates in attempt to be rebellious.

"Who's in charge now?"

"US!" The crowd cheered and then a loud gunshot was heard.

"Alright people, calm down and we won't hurt you too badly if you cooperate." Eddy and Ed looked up from their stand and their jaws scraped the floor. Alice held the gun and blew the smoke with glossy full lips. She had on a tight leather skirt with fishnet stockings and black combat boots. A white button up shirt, fishnet gloves, and a police hat. Alex had on a police hat on her blonde head, a tight white blouse with puffy sleeves that stopped at below her bellybutton. Tight leather short shorts with suspenders and black and white striped stockings with vlack flats and brass knuckles. Alyssa had on a white button up shirt that stopped above her bellybutton, black shorts with white knee socks and black fingerless gloves with a black choker. She had two knives strapped to her thighs. "Put your hands up in the air." Alice said, blue eyes narrowed and cocking her rifle.

"Now wave them like you just don't care." Alex added in, grinning.

"How does a fourteen year old girl get a gun?" Nazz asked, slightly afraid. Kevin was drooling along with Eddy at the black haired girl.

"I'm sorry Eddy, I had no other choice but to ask them." Double D said, hiding behind Alyssa.

Johnny laughed. "What are three girls dressing up gonna do?" Alex strode up to him as he laughed. Within the blink of an eye, he was on the ground with Alex bending his arms behind his back.

"Ed, your girlfriend is scary..." Jimmy said. Alex cracked her knuckles.

"Alright people! Clean up this mess and get back to your houses." Alyssa said, flexing her fingers over the sword handle. Immedietly the kids began to clean up, Eddy tried to creep away but was grabbed by the shirt collar by Alice. He was lifted off and put face to face with Alice.

"Now what do you think you're doing? Trying to creep away you little bastard?" Alice snarled. Eddy smiled sheepishly, he could smell her strawberry lipgloss. Looking down, he could see a good glimpse of cleavage.

"Developing really nicely..." He mumbled.

"What?" Alice yelled, face red. Alex and Alyssa chuckled. They were helping Double D and Ed sweep up the last of the trash in the streets.

"So you like my leather shorts Ed?" Alex asked, swinging her hips side to side and pulling back the leather straps. It made a loud smack against her skin. Ed didn't know what she meant at first but blushed when she pulled her straps.

"You did a really nice job with these Double D..." Alyssa said, leaning close to Double D.

"Ah... thank you..." He blushed red. This was more skin contact than he was used to.

Later that day

"Where's Eddy?" Double D asked, Alyssa had bought them all jawbreakers from some spare change found under the couch. Ed and Alex were happily sucking away on the pavement. Double D had one in his mouth and also sitting on the pavement. His knees had gone weak from the delicous flavor.

"He's with Alice, probably making out somewhere." Alyssa replied, also sucking on a jawbreaker. The two girls were back in their regular clothes and Eddy was now recieving punishment from Alice at their house. Inside the basement, Alice held a jawbreaker above Eddy as he was strapped to a table. He was struggling frantically as she brought it closer and closer to him. Her long fishnet covered legs straddled his waist.

"Cmon Alice! I said I was sorry!" He yelled, trying to lick the large candy. She leaned in close to him, he could smell the jasmine in her long black hair and the strawberry of her lips.

"Well I'm not going to be satisfied with just a simple sorry, Eddy. Time to show what I've been dying to do to you ever since you first bothered me." She said, then smiled wickedly. There were many screams of pain and agony that day, most people just ignored them though.

The next day

"I'm telling you Double D, with this stuff, you could make your own animals and zoo!" Alyssa insisted. They were in Double D's garage. She found a bunch of animal DNA in the attic, finding no harm in taking three, she ran over to Double D's place so he could examine them. Ed was playing in the corner.

"This is amazing! Actual tiger, wolf, and lion samples, you're father is a biologist you say?" She nodded, then looked at her watch.

"Crap, I gotta go. Alex is signing up for a boxing tournament and I can't miss it. See ya guys." She waved then left. Double D waved after her and continued his experimentations. Ed started to stumble around, Eddy walked inside.

"Hey, sock head! Is that crazy black haired chick in here?" He asked, darting behind a crate and looking around. He still had many pains from yesterday and was not very interested in repeating that experience.

"No, Alice isn't here. Why do you ask?" Double D asked, pouring the DNA into tubes. Eddy looked at the liquid and scowled.

"You're playing with a chemestry set? You're too old for this kind of stuff Double D." He said, snickering. Ed then came to the table and picked up the three tubes.

"Hahaha! Double D is a little boy!" Ed exclaimed, then he grabbed Double D and forced him to drink from one of the tubes. "Drink child!" Then he grabbed Eddy and did the same.

"ED! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Double D yelled, trying to spit out the liquid. He could already feel something strange in his veins. Ed drank the last vile.

"Ooooh~ I feel all tingly!" Ed exclaimed, he could also feel the same thing inside. Eddy fell to the floor, and so did Double D and Ed. An hour later, a loud howl pierced the morning air. The girls all had a chill down their spines for some reason.


	25. Giving into your instincts

Woah. Ed, you've seriously screwed up. Pray to god that they survive.

* * *

The three girls walked back home. Alex was all sweaty from the boxing. She managed to KO most of the guys there and helped the beginners out by giving them a few pointers. "Did you see how that guy flew through the window? That was AWESOME!" Alex exclaimed, raising her arms. "It's a shame that the one kid couldn't move fast enough."

"Aw god! Put those arms down Alex! You reek of sweat." Alyssa complained. Alex stuck her tongue at her and put her arms back down.

"When we get home, you are taking a LONG shower my friend." Alice said, waving her hand in front of her nose. "Why did you also make us help you warm up? Now I'm all sticky from sweat."

She held Alex's stinky gym bag full of her sweaty boxing gear. They passed Double D's garage, and their scent caught the noses of three vicious predators. All three of them growled, bearing their sharp fangs as they got up and stretched. Jimmy past the garage and saw the Eds. He ran away in fear, crying out "SARAH!".

Inside

"I CALL FIRST!" Alex yelled, running for the bathroom. Alyssa ran after her and tried to push her down.

"NO WAY! YOU HOG ALL THE HOT WATER!" Alyssa yelled back. Alex jumped on Alyssa's back and sprang into the bathroom with a loud **THUD! **

**"**I'm okay!" She said from the bathroom, giving her friends a thumbs up before shutting the door and turning on the hot water. The steam floated out from above the curtains as the hot water hit her tanned skin. _I wonder when was the last time Ed took a bath... probably a LOOOOONG time ago. _She giggled at the thought. There was some slight pounding on the wall of the shower. _Wtf..._ The entire wall exploded and Alex shreiked, covering herself with the shower curtain and reaching for a towel. Alyssa and Alice ran inside.

"What happened? Did you mess with the pipes or something?" Alyssa asked.

"No! I didn't do this!" Alex yelled. There was the sounds of grunting and pants. Heads were turned to see the guys emerging from the broken wall. But something wasn't right. "What the..." Brown, blue, and green eyes widened to as far as they could go. Eddy was the first, but then Alex was already out of the tub and in a towel.

"Oh my god... what have you guys done to yourselves?" Alice asked. Eddy now had black triangular ears on his head, a black fluffy tail, his hands and feet were now covered in black fur and paws with claws. His teeth showed to have fangs and his eyes were... dark. Eddy had taken the wolf sample.

"That's kind of a good look for you Ed." Alex commented. He had a orange mane on his neck, orange paws and claws, a long tail coming out of his rear. Pointed orange ears came out of his head and his eyes were now yellow-ish. The pupils were slits. Ed had taken the lion sample. "Hey, where's Double D?"

"Grrrr..." The last Ed came out and stepped into the bathroom. Double D had more rounded ears on his head sticking out of his ski cap, a long black and orange striped tail and orange paws. His white and nicely kept fangs glistened. The shower was now broken and the water fell onto all three animalized Eds. The two cats hissed and jumped out of the water, but Eddy didn't seem to mind. They all shook off the water and it sprayed onto the girls.

"Hey! Watch it!" Alyssa yelled, sheilding herself with her hands. Double D looked up and sniffed Alex, he grimaced and moved on to Alice. He took a big whiff and sneezed. Last was Alyssa, he inhaled her scent and licked his lips. He liked what he was smelling. Eddy and Ed did the same with Alex and Alice. The girls backed away slowly out the door.

"Alex, you get dressed. We'll meet you outside in a minute." Alice said, raising her arms in self defence. Alyssa's hands twitched towards the knife she kept, but fought it. She didn't want to have to use a knife on these guys ever.

"Awwww, but I wanna stay with you guys." Alex whined.

"Would you rather run around the cul-de-sac naked then?" Alice suggested, Alex narrowed her eyes at Alice and walked into her room. Ed pounded on her door like a savage. "Poor guy." Alyssa agreed and they ran down the stairs and out the door with Double D and Eddy hot on their trail, they were clad in only their pants and ran on both hands and feet.

"I feel like a freaking deer or something!" Alyssa cried out. Alex jumped out of the window wearing jeans and her old Death note t-shirt. "How was the escape?"

"Not good, Ed ripped out the doorknob with his teeth and came in the minute I jumped."

"What the hell happened to them? They're like animalistic now." They all sat in a tree, watching the boys running around the cul-de-sac in search of something. "How much you wanna bet that all of this is Ed's fault?"

"It's kinda my fault too..." Alice and Alex looked at Alyssa, twidling her fingers.

"What?"

"I gave Double D some DNA samples for this zoo we were thinking of. Something must have made them ingest the stuff."

"Ed." They all said together. The tree shook and they all looked down to see Eddy scratching at the bark of the tree, looking up at them with a mischevious gleam in his eyes. It pissed Alice off so much that she let go of the tree and stomped on Eddy's face. Alex and Alyssa looked at each other, uncertain. Then one at a time, they let go and did the same thing as Alice. Eddy was out cold on the ground with shoe prints on his face. The girls ran out of the yard and into the playground.

Double D chased after them, his mouth open and panting as he ran. He cornered Alyssa at the teeter totter, he stood on his hind legs but went flying through the air as Alice jumped onto the other side of the teeter totter. He landed in the slide, a big Double D shaped hole in the metal.

Ed jumped out and ambushed, grabbing Alex by the waist and pinning her to the ground. He drooled over her, making her forehead slick with saliva. She struggled in his vice like grip, but couldn't move. "Let her go moron!" Everyone saw Sarah at the front gates of the playground. Jimmy was hugging her arm in fear, Sarah looked ready to kill. Ed immedietly let go and ran off whimpering.

"Thank you so much Sarah, he was so scary!" Jimmy cried. Alex got up and muttered 'gay' as they left.

Watching from afar in the woods, the Eds had nothing on their minds except for the very primitive need for a female companion. Eddy's stomach growled for some sort of morsel, sniffing the breeze that past, they all caught the scent of meat. Howling, Eddy followed by his friends ran to Rolf's house. The girls watched as the boys ambushed Rolfs with WTF expressions slapped onto their faces. Rolf screamed and ran out of his house, all of the animals in his arms. The Eds chased after him with some of the meat clinging to their mouths. Ed had a chain of sausages in his mouh and Double D was gnawing on bacon. "Shouldn't we help?" Alyssa asked, but Alex and Alice were glued to their seats. Both of their eyes were wide with excitement and gnawing their lips. A sudden breeze gusted past them, carrying their scent to the noses of the fercious Ed beasts. Their heads turned from the animals of Rolf and to Alex, Alice, and Alyssa. They licked their lips hungrily, readying themselves for the chase.

"Cruuuuud... Why can't I be alchemist like Edward Elric and use it on them." Alex said, backing up and running into the woods.

"We have to get those guys back to normal, this can't last forever!" Alice yelled as the three ran past trees and brush. The sounds of the boys chasing after then with tongues out rang through their ears. One by one, they fell to the clutches of the ferocious Eds. Alice was the first, Eddy tackled her head on while Ed and Double D chased onward.

"Alice! Hold on, I'm coming for you!" Alyssa made a slight turn through some trees, planning to take Eddy by surprise when Double D pounced. A shriek rang through the woods as Alex fled for her life. Her heart raced and pounded in her ears as Ed gained distace. Sweat and drool caught in his mane and his paws were sore and dirty. The chase was like him catching his prey.

'So this is what it's like to have stalkers...' Alex thought as she jumped over a fallen log. 'Not as flattering as it should be.' Something knocked the wind clean out of her, taking her down onto the ground and pinning the poor blonde by her arms. "Oh... Shit." That was her last thought before Ed loomed over her and came closer.

"Okay Eddy, be a good boy and just let me go. Alright?" Alice tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. His yellowish eyes bore into her blue ones. "Eddy..." He nuzzled his nose into her neck, inhaling her fresh scent. A low rumble came from his throat as she stroked him under the chin.

"A...lice..." He mumbled. She could see the familiar flash of brown in his eyes through the yellow. Scratching him behind the ears made him wag his tail and his hind legs stomp against the ground wildly. But it only made him more excited, he licked her with his big green tongue. Smacking his lips, the taste was a great delicacy to him. Almost as much as jawbreakers were. His mouth captured Alice's unprepared one, surprised that even as a wolf Eddy wasn't very harmful.

Double D sucked and bit her neck lightly, leaving a kiss mark that claimed her as his own. "You don't know what you're doing Double D. Just turn back for Christs sake!" She kneed him hard in the chin and he growled, clawing at her and making a claw mark in her sweatshirt. His fangs pressed against her neck, making her lie back down and show that he meant buisness. Double D's new vicious side was a very appealing feature to any Double D fangirl. She stroked his orange ears and he purred, licking her arm and down to her exposed neck. The warmth of his tongue felt good. She groaned a bit feeling his rough tongue sliding up and down. He tasted the human DNA, and a stray hair flew into his open mouth. His tongue came up to her cheek and then her mouth. As they kissed, his DNA began to turn back to normal. The tiger going away and human replacing it. He pulled back for air to see that he was back to normal.

"A-Alyssa?" He asked, the memory fuzzy from the kiss and lack of oxygen.

"Double D... you're back to normal!" Alyssa grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"RAPE ALERT! RAPE ALERT!" They both heard Alex scream. Alyssa released Double D and gave him her ripped sweatshirt to cover his upper half with. Now she just had her black t-shirt as they followed the sounds of shreiking. They found Alex up a tree, hollering and Ed was scratching at the bottom while foaming at the mouth like he had rabies.

"Oh my... what happened to Ed?" Double D seemed oblivious to what happened.

"Alex! You gotta put some of your DNA I him!" Alyssa yelled.

"HOW?"

"Kiss him, give him your blood, exchange urine samples if you have to, JUST DO IT!" She yelled in frustration. Double D looked at her oddly with an eyebrow raised. Alex sighed and jumped on top of Ed.

"This is for your own good Ed." She said, then smacked one on him. She seperated their lips with a loud SMACK! Slowly, the ears dissolved away and somdid all the other feline parts.

"ALEX! I'm all furry and snuggly!" He exclaimed, now in his dirty underwear. Double D and Alyssa stifled some extra laughs as Ed hugged the blushing Alex.

With Alice and Eddy

"Uh.. Alice?" Eddy was against a tree, Alice flicked her bushy tail and one of her fangs glistened in the sun. Closing in on the short Ed, her long and slick tongue made his entire being feel very warm. "You're starting to creep me out now..." She nuzzled her nose into his neck and he groaned slightly. From within the bushes, Kevin watched Eddy with anger sparking in his eyes. Getting even more jealous as Alice kissed him and turned back to normal.

"Damn you dorks... I'll find a a way to use those girls against you even if I die trying." 


	26. Boomerangs not just things for throwing

What is Kevin planning you ask? Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for! The boomerang episode! Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun!

* * *

"Damn it Eddy! It's too cold to be out here." Alice yelled at the short boy ahead. She only wore her black tank top and it was twenty degrees out in the end of February. The two walked alone through the woods on a cold Saturday morning.

"It's not my fault that lumpy decided to hide my magazines out here!" He shot back.

"Why the hell did I have to come though?"

"Because you saw where Ed buried em!"

"Then ask him to help! He's got a jacket at least."

"That guy forgot again. Now tell me where it is again."

"You would have remembered if you weren't so busy yelling at Alex!"

"Hey, that ditzy blonde kept on kicking my-"

"STOP!" Eddy looked behind him to see Alice at the edge of a hole. He looked down to see he was walking on air, then fell to the bottom with a loud thud. Hidden under a layer of snow was a large lump, he brushed te lump clear of snow to find his box of magazines.

"FINALLY!" He did a victory dance with the box and slipped on something underneath it. Alice slid into the hole with him and helped Eddy up.

"What'd you step on?"

He picked up a very familiar piece of wood from under his foot. His brown eyes opened wide and his mouth agape. "OH SHI-" Too late.

"Uh, Eddy? What is it?" Eddy looked at Alice with a glazed look in his eyes. In his hand was the dreaded boomerang. "...fuck." Alice began to back away slowly from the now motherly Eddy,

"That isn't a nice word dearie! Now lets have some makeovers and I'll change your diaper!" Eddy said excitedly. Alice turned on her heel and bolted out of the forest with Eddy chasing her. He left the box of magazines back in the hole.

"I still don't understand why you girls like this game so much." Double D said, all four of them were circled around the table playing poker. Ed won again and shoveled his winnings into his mouth. Alyssa smacked her hand of cards onto the table.

"That's the fourth time already! This time, I deal the cards." Alex said, reaching for the deck then the front door slammed open then shut. Something smashed against the door too. Alice ran into the room and hid underneath the table. Everyone looked underneath to see Alice curled into a ball and rocking back and forth. "Geez Alice, crazy much?" Alice poked her head between Alex's legs.

"It's here... THE CRAZY BOOMERANG IS HERE!" She slipped back in as soon as someone started to bang on the door. "Make it go away... make it go away..." Alice mumbled. Double D looked outside the window in Alyssa's room to see Eddy holding the boomerang and pounding on the front door.

"Cmon Alice! We have so much to do! We have to go shopping, get our nails done, go to the spa-" Double D shut and locked the window.

"I thought we got rid of that when we threw it in the lake..." Double D said, stressing at the table as Ed and Alice barracaded the door. Eddy continuously banged on the door and it burst open, all of the stuff thrown out of the way and Eddy had a creepy grin on his face. His hair was all curly and he looked gay.

"Someone get that thing away from him!" Alice called out from under the table. Alex leapt at Eddy and snatched the boomerang out of his hand when he was using it for a backscratcher. Alex picked up a book from the ground and placed it on the bookshelf.

"You all should really take care of the books around here! They are infinite tools for knowledge you know." She said, posture more prim and hands at sides. Double D felt like he was looking at his mother. She quickly tied her hair into a bun. "What is this? A young lady should not be hiding under the table or wearing such ATROCIOUS attire!" She pointed to Alice who's head was sticking out from under the table. "Young ladies should not speak to a man before they come of age! And you boys should not be allowed in the same room as these girls until you are eighteen!"

"Okay, I've had enough of this." Alyssa said, walking up to Alex.

"And YOU young lady-"

"Aw shut up already Alex, you sound like my grandma." She snatched the wooden thing from Alex's hand. "You should like, be more like me! Why can't you like, wear more pink? Ugh! This is so annoying, like, I hate black like, so much!" Alyssa then started to walk around complaining that there wasn't enough pink and repeating the word like in every sentence.

"What the hell... she's almost as annoying as your sister Ed." Eddy whispered to Ed. His hair was now back to normal and the gayness was gone.

"Like, my mom is so like, annoying! All the guys like, have no taste and like-" She tripped over a bag on the ground and the boomerang was caught by Alice. Alyssa rubbed her head and blinked a few times. "Who has the boomerang?"

"Meeeee! Oh, my, gawd! This is totally adorable, I sooooo want to buy this. Oh no, i totally forgot I have cheerleading practice. Might as well practice heeere! Give me a P! Give me a E! Give me a-" **WHAM! **Alice was knocked unconcious by Alex.

"I hate those cheerleader snobby types... they creep me out too much." She said with a scary face.

"This annoyrhing article of wood has caused me enough embarrasment as it is!" Alex looked at Double D wtih a sly look on her face and picked up the boomerang with a pair of tongs. "W-what are you doing Alex?" She approched him and shoved the boomerang into his hat before he could react, then shoved him and Alyssa into an open closet. She placed a chair to hold the door I to place.

"Hey! Let us outta here!" Alyssa yelled as she banged on the door and jiggled the knob. She could hear everyone's laughter on the other side.

"It's so hot in here..." Cue the saxophone music. Alyssa turned around with wide eyes to see Double D tugging off his shoes then socks. "Why is so hot Alyssa? It's March and I'm sweating so much." He asked. His whole body was drenched in sweat.

Outside the door

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Alyssa screamed. They were all laughing their asses off.

"Let's leave the love birds to their buisness." Alex said.

"They are gonna make kissy kissy!" Ed exclaimed.

"Hey, you wanna go grab something to eat at the candy store? My treat." Alice said, snickering.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Eddy grabbed Alice by the hand and dragged her out of the house. Ed and Alex ran after them.

Back inside

Alyssa had her ear pressed against the door with her eyes wide. "Damn them... When they open this door I'm going to kill those guys for ditching us in here." Cue the saxophone again. Double D groaned from behind her.

"All this closed in space... it's making me feel hot again." She heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor. "Aaahhh~ Much better..." Then she felt him press up against her back. "You feel so soft and cold Alyssa. It feels really nice..." She see that his shirt was off right now and he had her pushed against the door.

"Lord God have mercy on me..." She mumbled.

Outside

Everyone had bundled up and walked to the candy store. Eddy was practically drooling on the entire way there. "Your drool is going to freeze sooner or later if you keep doing that Eddy." Alice remarked.

"Be quiet already."

"So you don't want me to buy you a jawbreaker?"

"No, WAIT!"

"Hey guys, Eddy doesn't want a jawbreaker! I guess I'll just give his to Alyssa or something..." She teased. He was glaring at her the entire walk there. Ed had a lot of snow building up in his unibrow and it looked like he had a major case of dandruff. He tried to blow it off but it wouldn't go away.

"Hey dork." Eddy looked up from his arguement with Alice to see Kevin with his snowboard.

"What do you want shovel chin?"

"Oh nothing. Can't I say hi to you and your girlfriend once in a while?" Kevin winked at the scowling Alice.

"She's-"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Alice interruppted. Her face was burning from both rage and embarrassment.

"Really? Cause I was wondering, maybe we could hang one of these days." Kevin offered to Alice, his hand on her shoulder. Eddy's fingers flexed and a large flame of anger sparked. _What I wouldn't give to punch him straight in the-_

"No thanks Kevin. Not interested." Alice brushed him off her shoulder and continued to walk to the candy store. Eddy gave Kevin one of his obnoxious grins and followed Alice. Kevin's teeth clenched, not noticing Ed and Alex pass by.

_She doesn't wanna go out with me? Fine, time for plan B..._

In the closet

Alyssa held a broom in front of her, a pathetic tool for defense as Double D now stripped off his pants. The weird lump in his hat showing where the boomerang was. _I've gotta get that thing out of his hat before he gets anymore weird ideas._

"Hey, can I touch you again? My skin feels really sticky and warm... I need something to cool down." He began to walk towards her. Alyssa raised the broom and smacked him in the face with it, making him land on his butt. "Cmon... don't be that way." He said as he got back up and cornered her. A plan of desperation formed in her mind.

"I'm sorry about this Double D." She threw the broom on the floor and hugged him.

"Why would you be sorry about-" She ripped his hat and the boomerang off.

Back outside

"My god, and did you see his FACE? Priceless!" Eddy relished in the memory of the victory over Kevin. It wasn't every day he got away with that kind of thing. Alice laughted along with him as they sucked away on the jawbreakers. Alice was eating a lollipop and two jawbreakers in her pockets for Alyssa and Double D.

"We seriously need to make more scams, I'm running out of spare change." Alice said, flipping a dime on her fingers. "Right now I've got about three dollars in quarters and a few hundred saved up." Eddy gaped at her with dollar signs flashing in his eyes. "No, I am not spending it on jawbreakers. I'm saving for something else. There's nothing bad about saving money."

"Oh come on!"

"No! Now I gotta throw this wrapper away, so wait for me okay?" Eddy groaned but nodded. Alice looked around for a garbage can and found one on the empty sidewalk. Eddy saw her walk off towards it, but also saw Kevin walking towards her.

_Shit. That guy never gives up does he? _Eddy asked himself then followed behind, staying out of Kevin's line of sight.

"Hey babe." Eddy was hiding behind some bushes, clenching the branch with such extreme force that it nearly disentigrated in his hand.

"My name isn't 'babe'. It's Alice. Now what the hell do you want?" Eddy grinned. _Thatta girl, give him a good sock in the jaw too while you're at it._

"Oooh, I like em feisty. I was wondering if you reconsidered that date?"

"The answer is still no. I prefer hanging with Eddy and the guys."

"Why do you even LIKE hanging with that loser?"

"If I wanted to hang with a loser, I'd be dating you by now." _Ooooh, burrrn! _Eddy thought. He liked how Alice's rudeness was directing at someone he didn't like rather than himself.

"Well, this might change your mind." Kevin started to get closer to her. She tried to step back but he took her wrists and tugged her closer. She had an extremely disgusted look on her face. _WHAT THE FUCK! _Eddy sprang out of the bushes and punched Kevin straight in the face. The surprise made him let go of Alice and fall on his butt on the icy sidewalk. He looked up, ready to cuss the bastard off when he saw that Eddy's eyes were practically gleaming with a killing intent. Alice didn't look too amused either.

"You'd better leave now, before I murder you right here and now Kevin." Eddy said. Kevin laughed.

"What would a measly shrimpy dork like you do to me? Unless you're gonna make Alice do all the work for you." Alice was going to come up to him and kick him til he was dead until Eddy stopped her with his arm. He strode up to him and kicked him clean in the gut, sending him reeling into the trash.

"Where he belongs." Eddy grabbed Alice's hand and they walked away. _Did he just... protect me? _Alice wondered. Meanwhile, Ed and Alex were watching the whole thing. She also had the videocamera of her cell phone on.

Back at the house

"Again! I'm so sorry Alyssa! I had no idea what I was doing!" Double D apologized for the fifth time. He was now back in his clothes with a full blown blush on his face. They were all sitting on the couch, Alyssa glaring hard at her so called friend Alex with a red face.

"I can't believe you! Locking me in a closet with a sweaty and stripping Double D? Did you get high in the brain or somethin?" Alyssa continued to yell at Alex as Ed now held the boomerang, all smart now.

"This boomerang, created in the 1300's seems like, should be properly disposed of. Rather than throwing it randomly into some lake or hole, I think we should give it to maybe a researcher or-" Alice ran inside with a happy expression.

"Okay guys, I sold that thing on USELL for thirty bucks to some random dude in Montana. Gotta wrap it so..." Alice took out a pair of tons and ripped the boomerang out of Ed's hands and scampered back into her room.

"At least we won't have to deal with that thing anymore." Eddy said, leaning back. Double D sat next to the more relaxed Alyssa, since she was able to vent, it was safer to sit near her now that she was done. Three angry faces peered through the window as Alyssa leaned back as well.


	27. Eddy's brother comes to town

I accept all requests for chapter ideas, please review and eat lots of non healthy foods for me! :D Remember, the songs belong to whoever made them, Ed Edd n Eddy dont belong to me either. Alice belongs to Addie, Alyssa belongs to me, and we split Alex.

* * *

8:00 AM, Saturday morning, March

The door was banged on loudly. Alex came downstairs with a baseball bat at hand in case it was Alyssa's older brother or some other guy looking for trouble. She was clad in a white bath robe, red pajama pants, and a white tank top with the words; Will kill for food. "It's too damn early for this..." She grumbled, still half asleep and had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. She never really woke up until about noon on a Saturday. Placing the bat at the side of the door, she peeked through the peep hole before actually opening it. There was Eddy, at the door sweating like a maniac.

Opening the door through tired eyes, she glared at Eddy. "What the fuck man... do you know what time it is?" She asked sleepily. Eddy didn't answer, he just ran inside. Alex shrugged and was about to shut the door as Eddy ran upstairs. Someone else knocked on the door and she saw Ed and Double D. "He's upstairs, all paranoid for some reason." Alex pointed to the stairwell and let them in.

"I hope he doesn't do anything really stupid again..." Double D said as he shed his coat and put it on the coat hanger. Alex walked back upstairs for some more sleep and Ed was playing with Tim at the moment.

Upstairs

Eddy past Alyssa in the halls as she was going in the bathroom. "Whoa, what the hell Eddy!" But he ignored her and went into Alice's room. Alyssa rolled her eyes and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Occupied!" Alice yelled. She was shaving her legs right now in the bathtub. As Alyssa left, Alice began to hum a little tune. Eddy heard her humming and banged on the door loudly. "AAAAGHHHH!" He heard her scream out in pain.

"Alice! Hey! Can I stay here for maybe a few days?" Eddy asked nervously. Alice opened the door a crack, just enough to poke only her head out. She was soaking wet and glaring daggers.

"And why do you need a place to stay? Why the hell would you even ask me? Ask Double D or something." She was about to shut the door when Eddy put his foot there, blocking it.

"Because my brother will look for me there first. I really need you to help me here Alice." Her blue eyes widened.

"Your brother... "She was silent for a moment, then looked him right in the eye. "you can use Alyssa's dad's room. He isn't going to be here for another month. Should be long enough before your bro leaves right?" Eddy's eyes were so happy that he swung the door wide open so that hencould give her a hug of appreciation, but had a massive blush and a nosebleed when he saw that she barely had a towel on and had a cut on her leg from shaving."Uhh... Thanks."

Downstairs

"KYAAAAAA!" Eddy flew down the stairs and his head met the wall for the second time. "Tsk tsk tsk, such a naughty little boy." Ed said, picking Eddy up and spanking him on the butt. Alyssa was busy making Alice's morning coffee and some eggs. Alex couldn't sleep through all the racket so right now she was eating some cereal. Double D was just sitting patiently at the table waiting for his friends to finish what they were doing. Alice walked downstairs now fully dressed, blushing madly, and hair in a pony tail. Alyssa scooped some eggs for her and Alice and gave her the morning coffee.

"Thanks..." Alice mumbled, then sat, spooning eggs into her mouth watching Ed spanking Eddy with a cutting board.

"So why are you guys here exactly?" Alyssa asked, sitting down in between Alice and Double D.

"Well, Eddy ran off after I finished the blueprint of our latest scam. I was going to bring it to him, but he ran off before we could talk." Alyssa looked at the blueprints that he had on the table. It seemed to be a stage of some sort.

"And what may I ask is this scam?" She asked. Eddy came out of Ed's grasp and rolled it up with a secret smile on his face.

"If you wanna know, you three are gonna have to come by." Alice smacked her hand on the table.

"Oh, so we're not going to be a part of this? Is that what you're saying?" She asked, infuriated.

"Who knows. Just come by and we'll show you. Cmon guys, we've got some buildin to do!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Ooh! Can Tim come with us Alex? Pleeeeeeeeease?" He begged. Alex sighed, she couldn't say no to that face.

"Just make sure he doesn't get lost." Ed whistled and Tim leapt into his arms. He ran out the door laughing with Eddy and Double D close behind.

"what are you planning Eddy?" Double D asked as he was nailing the wood.

"Oh nothing, just something to have us rake in the cash so we'll be swimming in jawbreakers." Eddy said, biting his tongue in anticipation for later today.

"Ive got a really bad feeling about this scam they've been planning." Alice said, massaging her temples as they all watched tv. They were in their regular clothes now.

"Same. Hey, it's been two hours already, you wanna go see what they're doing?" Alyssa suggested. Alex sprang off the couch and ran out the door. Alyssa and Alice looked at each other before running after Alex. They reached the park to see that they had indeed finished that stage, it was very large and had some sort of machanism inside it. But what really surprised them was the label on a box in front of it reading; Eds juke box. 25 centz per song. Then there were three dials reading; starring Alex, Aliz, and Alysza. They had a lot of spelling errors in it, but that's not what surprised them. Just the fact that Eddy was going to make them sing for money.

"Heelllooo ladies! Like this little setup I made?" Alice grabbed him by the collar.

"What the hell is all this Eddy? Since when did we sing for your personal gain?" She ordered more than asked. Her icy blue eyes glaring into his brown ones gave him chills.

"I figured you'd enjoy this ever since that little song you and Alyssa did at Nazz's camp out. Oh come on, it'll be fun!" He encouraged. The chill was still there. Alice dropped him and thought about it. He fell onto the dirt and he grumbled. Alex began to try to creep out of the park.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Ed asked, looming over her and picking her up by the shirt. Tim was scampering around by his feet.

"But I can't sing! I don't wanna!" Alex screamed as she struggled and flailed around.

"Yeah, Eddy. She can't sing." Alyssa said, trying to make him reconsider this idea.

"Don't put your friend's self esteem down like that!" Double D scolded.

"Its not that I'm being mean... it's just that the last time she sang..."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Alice cut in.

Flashback: 5 years ago

Alex stepped onto the stage at the dance at their old school. She wore a dark red dress and black converse. "Thank you everyone for asking me to sing! I've never really sang before, so please hope that I'm good!" The crowd laughed at her joke. She opened her mouth and began to sing a few lyrics.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **The entire school collapsed, everyone was dragged to the emergency room for having their eardrums damaged severely and multiple injuries.

End of Flashback

Alyssa and Alice shivered at the memory. "I couldn't eat solid foods for a whole week because of that incident..." Alice muttered. Eddy had dollar signs showing in his eyes.

"If that really does happen... those pidgeons couldn't possibly get their money back! You're singing and that's final!" Eddy exclaimed. Alex groaned and sunk to the floor, defeated.

"Poor girl..." Double D whispered. Alice nodded her agreement.

"Okay, you three go hide in the stage, we'll give you the cues with these." Eddy handed them headphones made with a sardine can, bottle caps, and coathangers. They all sighed in exhasperation and went in.

10 minutes later

"Hello everyone! Would you like to try our latest little gizmo that I made?" Alice snickered from inside the stage. Eddy kicked it hard.

"Sure, looks fun!" They heard Jimmy say. He fished out a quarter and placed it in the box where Double D was hiding. He took the quarter and Jimmy pressed the button with the name Aliz on it.

"You're up Alice." Double D whispered into the microphone.

"But we need music Double D!" She hissed.

"That's why I um... _borrowed _Alyssa's music player earlier. Sorry." He could practically feel her eyes peircing through the stage and box he was in and glaring straight into his soul.

"You guys have no morals do you?"

"N-No! It's just-"

"Whatever, just play something by Miku Hatsune, okay?" He didn't get a chance to reply, because he could hear her stepping out of the stage. He searched through her strange music listening device and found what she asked for. He pressed the play button and the intro started.

On stage

"Okay people, because Eddy is a total slave driver," This earned her a glare from Eddy. Most of the kids glared at him in return. "I am going to do as he says and sing for you people." None of them noticed the bus stopping by the bus stop on the sidewalk.

"Hahaha, she's such a kidder..." Eddy excused lamely.

"Here's Stargazer." Alice flipped her black hair to the wind and placed a hand on her hip.

_The wind is blowing, and the clouds are flowing.  
I spread my arms, I tried to catch the stars.  
I know that I'm so far  
from them so just let them._

_Go around the universe._

She was stepping side to side as she sang. Her voice calming but had a certain edge to it. The buses front door slammed open, and out came Eddy's older brother. He scratched his goatee and heard the voice of a certain young lady.

_I dream the day, when I find myself in the parallel world.  
I always say to myself that I can find it._

Eddy's older brother watched from afar, seeing his younger brother and his stupid friends. They were crowded around a stage of some sorts. _Time to say hello... _He thought with a smile, revealing his yellowed teeth in a grotesque smile.

_Let's gather thousands of melodies and put them into one song.  
Yes I can see the world, deep inside of your eyes.  
The wind carries the clouds over the land.  
The poem helps me to live._

Alice closed her eyes and smiled genuinely. Feeling the wind blowing her black hair like it was singing with her. Eddy was watching her with a smile on his face as she sang her heart out. A large, meaty, familiar hand landed on his shoulder. He felt his heart stop for a second.

_All the shooting stars, leave me behind and I realize  
why I'm standing here, stargazer._

"A-ah, bro! Welcome back to the cul-de-sac!" Eddy said, turning. His face was instantly met with fist and he went flying into the stage. The music stopped and Double D climbed out of the box. Alice dropped her mic and tried to help Eddy up.

"Heheh, I see you've picked up a really pretty one pipsqueak. Mind if I borrow her?" Eddy's older brother reached for Alice, but a tanned hand smacked it away.

"You touch her, you are DEAD! YOU GOT THAT YOU FUCKER?" Alex yelled, giving him the middle finger. Eddy got up and placed a hand on Alex's middle finger.

"Don't, that's my bro Alex. You gotta respect him or else he;s gonna act even worse." Eddy warned.

"He doesn't deserve shit!" Alyssa shouted. By now, all of the cul-de-sac kids had scattered.

"Hush Alyssa! You don't want to make him mad do you?" Double D askde, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, listen to the gay ass." Eddy's brother said rudely. Alyssa bit back the urge to throw her knife at this bastard. Double D also had to fight the urge to motuh off at him.

_"_So why are you here so early bro? I thought you weren't coming til later." Eddy said through all the pain and bruises.

"I decided to surprise my favorite little punching bag pipsqueak. And its just my luck to find that you have a girlfriend." Alice jumped off the stage.

"And so what if I am?" She threatened. Eddy put a hand on her shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just curious is all."

"I'll just have to take you away then." Eddy's older brother scooped Alice up and over his shoulder. Ed blocked his path with Tim growling fiercely.

"Stand back evil demon! I will save the princess!" He announced, holding out his gravy ladle. Eddy stumbled to his feet. His older brother kicked him back down.

"Leave her alone! You sick asshole!" Eddy yelled. His brother went silent.

"What did you call me, PIPSQUEAK?" Eddy shrunk a bit at his brother, who was ready to kill him. Alice was still flailing around on his shoulder. Someone whistled loudly. everyone looked up to see Alex on stage. Munching on some jerky.

"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD!" She brought the mic to her lips. Alice, Alyssa, Eddy, Double D, Ed, even Time covered his ears to prepare from whats to come.

"Hahaha, you want my attention too girlie?" She took a deep breath annnnd... **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**_  
_


	28. More than three idiots here

To all my loyal reviewers out there, this is a special little chappie filled with epic ass kicking just for you people. Listen to the song as you are reading this for a better reading experience!

* * *

Alice stood over Eddy's older brother with death written over her face. He was laying in rubble, ears pounding and stars dancing over his head. Alyssa got up and pulled Double D and Ed out of the ground that exploded. The older man got up and grumbled to himself.

"Okay that's it, you've gone and made me mad. I don't care if you're a girl, I'm still going to beat the shit out of you."

"And now, for the finale!" Alex cried out. Alyssa grabbed her ipod from Double D's hand and ran to Alex. "Triple baka! Play it!" They high fived and Alice grabbed the mic. Alex took her headset and Alyssa started pressing buttons rapidly with her thumb. It was amazing she didn't get a cramp. Alex started to ramble and Alice had a pumped look on her face.

_Leave it to us to make your heart go BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Alice shouted. Eddy's older brother charged at them, but they scattered. Alice was running around, pumping her fist into the air. Alyssa jumped, too focused on her ipod to notice and the beeping noises making a tune. Her foot landed square in his face. Alex started skipping gayly around with a stupid look on her face.

_I woke up in front of my PC today. Good morning._

Alice stood over Eddy and yanked him out of the ground while singing. "Uh, morning?" Eddy answered.

_And I hadn't even known, fatigue snuck up on me!_

Alice swung her fist backwards and it smacked Eddy's older brother in the face. Seems like he was trying to sneak up on her. Alex fell on top of him, crushing his spine in one move. She continued to ramble. Ed tried to do the same, Tim barked with Ed.

_And with its hypnotizing words, I fell for it._

Alice sang while rubbing the back of her head. Alyssa continued to press buttons. Double D peeked over her shoulder to see she was doing some sort of music playing game with only her thumb. The arrows for cues were being played perfectly.

_You honestly **are **stupid..._

Alex sang, her first words in the whole song. Surprisingly nothing died or exploded. She wagged her finger at Alice and stomped her foot hard on Eddy's brother's head. He shot up, knocking her off and onto the ground. "Yeah! You are!"

_Hey, it was **seriously **addicting!_

Alice dodged his lame attempt to grab her. Eddy tried to sway his path, but he simply shoved him aside.

_It's hopeless, I'm really not gonna make it..._

Alice walked through the path, Alyssa walking nearby and pressing buttons. In her hand was a large stick. Eddy's brother stood behind her, ready to strike.

_In this moment of desperation, by something that just hit me  
I suddenly gave up._

She slouched, and he took this as an opportunity. He tried to grab her again, but his attempt was stopped when Alyssa tried to hit Alice with the stick but ended up hitting him clean across the head with it.

_Baka! Baka! Baka!* _(baka means stupid or idiot in japanese*)

It was like they were singing about them. Double D thought. He watched with large interest as the three taunted the older sibling like it was nothing. "Intriguing..."

_What **is **it __that inspires you so much?_

They were all skipping, Alex went back to her rambling and humming. Alyssa did a roundhouse kick and it hit him clean across the jaw.

_And we blast off to the unknown world,  
towing hope wherever we go._

All three of them lined up in front of him.

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

At each sound of the word baka, they did a massive kick to somewhere on his body and landed somewhere away from him. Alyssa landed on Ed's shoulders, and he began to run around laughing as the music became contagious to dance to.

_There are many more things you can do, right?_

Alice shook her head at the crazy Alex, who was spinning around like a maniac.

_Weep, and laugh, and get miffed*. _(angry*)

She made each face at each description.

_Just leave it to us! (for sure!)_

Alex added that last part.

_I'm gonna paint it **my **color!_

Then she pulled out a blue marker from her pocket. Alyssa jumped off Ed's shoulders and Alex got serious enough to know what to do. Alyssa pulled out a red marker and Alex pulled out a green one. They circled Eddy's brother's form on the ground. Double D, curious as what they would do, came from behind them and watched.

They began to doodle on his unconcious form and then for the last bit of music, Alex held up a piece of jerky. Ed ran up to it and kicked him out of the park, sending him flying into another county. Ed munched on the jerky happily.

"That was... an amazing show of teamwork and fighting skills! Where did you learn such things?" Double D asked as Alyssa put away her ipod.

"Well, I got mine from many years in karate... Alice took wrestling... and Alex, as you already know takes boxing." Eddy looked at Alice, he couldn't imagine her as a wrestler even if he tried. "And the singing stuff... I think we did that at the talent show a few years ago, right?" Alex nodded.

"Yep, but we got disqualified because we were attacking some punk who was throwing food."

The next day

"Suck it up and be a man for once in your life sockhead! It's not like she's gonna say no with the advice **I **gave you." Eddy smirked while holding a book called 'How to charm the ladies' made from the 60's.

"But Eddy! This book is kind of... outdated don't you think?" Double D was forced into some golf shorts, a fake mustache, polo shirt, and clunky shoes. In his hand was a small yellow flower.

"Hell no, besides, its how my brother got all his dates. Now go ahead!" Eddy smacked the doorbell and hid in the bushes. The door opened to reveal Alyssa wearing some grey sweatpants and a t-shirt with hello kitty on the front.

"Hey Double D. Uh, what's with the weird clothes?" Alyssa smirked and bit her lower lip in attempt not to laugh. His face burned with embarrassment. He gave her the flower which she accepted. "How sweet of you." He pulled his hat over his blushing face and the fake mustache fell to the ground. She picked it up and offered it to him. He took it.

"Thank you. Um, I wanted to ask you something for a long time now and uh... it's kind of hard for me to ask this but... do you... want..." Alyssa tilted her head in confusion.

"Do I want...?"

"D-Do you w-want to... g-" **POW! **Kevin fell to the grond unconcious behind Double D, Eddy was stomping on his form angrily. In Kevin's hand was a whole bunch of geraniums that looked a bit sickly.

"What the hell Eddy." Alyssa said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hey, if it weren't for me, Kevin would be trying to get all over you right now!" Double D was silent but had a very strong urge to throw Kevin off a cliff or something.

"I guess, wonder who the flowers were for..." Alyssa took the flowers out of his hand and automatically they sprayed some sort of liquid onto her face. "Sleepy..." She fell to the floor. Double D caught her and threw the flowers in some random direction.

"Seems that they were for you." He muttered darkly. "Eddy, go get Alice and tell her to help me." Eddy didn't question Double D's sudden scary mode. He ran inside. Double D sat on the pavement, stroking her brown hair like a kitten.

"Wooaahhh... what happened?" Kevin asked himself as he got up. Double D stiffened noticably as Kevin got to his feet. "Oh yeah, seems like she took the potion pretty well. Gotta thank those crazy chicks later." Kevin was about to scop Alysa up when Double D slapped his hands away.

"What kind of foul person knocks a girl out with spraying flowers? You are to NEVER lay a finger on her or the other girls again." Double D yelled at Kevin, more anger in his voice.

He stared at the infuriated Double D then burst into laughter. "Hahahahah! You... you really think you can stop me? I've got back up and they want these girls as gona as much as I want you dorks gone. Now give her!" Kevin tried to grab her again, but Double D punched his gut. It wasn't a strong punch, but it did surprise him. "So the nerdy dork's got some moves huh? Let's see you deal with this!" Kevin was about to land a punch, Double D hugged Alyssa's sleeping form in attempt to cover her and not see what about to come. The blow never came.

"Damn it Kevin, you never learn do you? Maybe I should be the one to educate you this time..." Alice hissed. In her hand was Kevin's fist. She bent it backwards and he was now on his knees in much pain. She quickly swung her leg over him and soon she had him screaming in pain with her twisting him into multiple knots.

"Shall I do the honors?" Eddy asked, holding Alyssa's baseball bat that he found near the door.

"Go right ahead." She threw Kevin high into the air and Eddy swung hard. Kevin got hit clean in the face with the metal surface and flew right into the Kankers trailer.

"Did you get her? Did you get her?" Marie kept repeating over and over as Kevin bent his body to the correct positions.

"I was about to, but those dorky boyfriends of yours got in my way." He said, cracking his neck.

"Hmph, I knew you were worthless. Girls!" Lee yelled. May brought out their very special set of kitchen knives. "We'll have to do this ourselves then."

"Can I have the girls when you're done?"

"Yeah, you can have those sluts when we're finished... remodeling their faces." Marie cackled.

xoxoxoxoxo

Alyssa sat up on the couch with Double D next to her. She had a horrible headache because of the flowers and was holding a warm towel to her head. "When I get my hands on that bastard..." Alyssa pretended that her hands were wrapping around his throat.

"Um, Alyssa?"

""Oh yeah, you were going to tell me something before Kevin showed up right?"

"Er... yes." Alice, Eddy, Alex, and the recently joined Ed his behind the wall. All listening for the question.

"W-Will you..."

"Will I...?"

"Oh come on sockhead, out with it already!" Eddy shouted, forgetting about his secret spying and just giving away his cover. Double D flushed because now he realized he had an audience.

"g-g-g-go..."

"JUST SAY IT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Alex screamed. Double D took a deep breath.

"Will you go out with me Alyssa?" Alyssa was speechless and passed out for the second time that day.

"


	29. Kiss me, I'm Irish

F*CKING 3D PUZZLE! WHY WON'T YOU FIT TOGETHER? *slams puzzle pieces on the floor, feeling really pissed*

* * *

Where we last left off

"Will you go out with me?" Double D asked.

Alyssa passed out for the second time that day. Everyone crowded around her until twenty seconds later she shot up. "When and where?" The girl had a big grin splattered across her face. Double D was speechless for a moment, he hadn't really expected her to say yes so he didn't think of anywhere to go. Alex came to the rescue... not really though.

"I know, why don't you guys go off in the middle of the night and fu-" Alice knew something adult rated was going to be said from that girl so she smacked a hand over the blondes mouth. (free online piece of cake to the person who knows what she was going to say.)

"How about a picnic?" Alyssa offered, ignoring Alex's struggling and muffled yells.

"Sounds wonderful! Maybe next Friday?" Dobule D took out a pocket planner and wrote some things down in it. (It still amazes me how organized that boy is)

"Sure, and also do you know what we should bring for food?" Eddy and Alice were making their own little plans as the listened in to the conversation.

"You think if we record this and sell it, we'd get big bucks?" Eddy asked, rubbing his hands together. Alice was grinning maliciously.

"ANYONE would pay to see Double D on an actual date."

* * *

Monday

Ed crept in through Eddy's door with Alex. They snuck up and the scene started to look like something from a jaws movie. Ed pounced, Alex followed in suit. Alex wore a regular green t-shirt with the words 'Kiss me I'm irish' in white with a small white lipstick mark next to it. They jumped up and down on Eddy's bed, waking him up from a dream where he took over the world and forced everyone but his friends to work in the jawbreaker mines.

"Cmon Eddy! Wake up!" Alex yelled. Ed sat on Eddy's head unknowingly.

"Yeah! Did you know its Saint Patties day? Alex told me all about how you get to pinch people who aren't wearing green! Uh Eddy?" He looked down. He gasped. "EDDY DOESN'T HAVE A HEAD!" Alex laughed.

"Ed, you're sitting on his head." He lifted his butt and Eddy shoved him off, gasping for fresh air.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Eddy shoved them both out his door. "I'll be out in a minute!" He yelled before slamming the door in their faces.

"So... you wanna do the same to Double D?" Alex offered.

"Sure! Hahahah!" Ed laughed as they ran to Double D's house to cause some disturbance this morning.

At the Al's house

Alyssa walked down the stairs wearing three green beaded necklaces, one with a four leaf clover and had a white t-shirt with regular jeans and her converse. On her head was a green headband with a small leprachaun hat. Brown hair tied in a pony tail as she took out a granola bar and grabbed her bag. "YO! ALICE! GET YER LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!" She yelled upstairs.

"I'M COMING! I'M COMING!" Alice yelled back. She wore a white tank with a v neck green t-shirt with jeans and regular shoes. Green bracelets around her wrists and a green beaded necklace.

"How much you wanna bet that at least one of the guys aren't wearing green today?" Alice asked.

"A dollar says they are." Alyssa replied.

"You're on." She opened the door to see Double D slamming the door in the faces of Alex and Ed since they were being annoying again. Ed wore his regular attire but had a big plastic yellow shiny pendant with a four leaf clover.

"That's one." Alyssa smirked and Alice just rolled her eyes. Ed came over with Alex following, he had a bone in his mouth that was most likely Double D's.

"Hiya ladies! Lookie what Alex gave me!" Ed held up the pendant.

"I just thought maybe getting into the Patties day spirit wouldn't be all that bad..." The blonde said.

"Hey Ed. Did you know its a custom to kiss Irish people today?" Alyssa said.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yep, and Alex is partially Irish I think." Ed turned and looked at Alex with big eyes. Alex backed away slowly and bolted for the bus stop to school.

"COME BACK AND LET ME KISS YOU!" They heard him yell. Both girls burst into laughter.

"May I ask what is so funny?" Double D came up wearing his normal attire but also had a green tie. The brunette could practically feel that dollar now. Alyssa wiped away a stray tear, clutching her stomach from laughing.

'Oh nothing... hey are you part Irish?" Alice asked.

"No... why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Is Eddy part Irish?" Alyssa asked from oveer her shoulder. Alice glared at her.

"I think so, he mentioned it once but that was it." Double D said, scratching his chin and trying to remember. Alyssa flipped through her ipod as they waited. Eddy rushed to meet up with them. He leaned against the pole, trying to grasp a good amount of breath. He was wearing his normal attire and no amount of green on him. But Alyssa lot some green when she lost the bet. She groaned and handed Alice her dollar.

"I knew he would forget~" Alice sang as she pocketed the dollar. Alyssa smacked her on the head trying to get her to shut the hell up. The bus came and stopped in front of them. As they took their seats, Alex ran in and squeezed herself closest to the window with Eddy.

"Someone help meee..." Alex squealed as Ed came onto the bus, nostrils flaring and eyes searching for his prey. Seeing as she wasn't there or at least hidden from view, Ed huffed like a five year old and sat next to Eddy. The bus was full of kids noisily chatting. Kevin was flexing his biceps for Nazz who just scoffed and rolled her eyes. Alyssa was ignoring it all and zoning out to her ipod. Double D was going over some extra credit assignments he finished. Alice saw Alex pointing at her mouthing the words 'damn you to hell'. Eddy just watched the houses pass as the bus drove on. When they stopped at school, Alex literally jumped out of her seat and sprinted out the only 1/3 opened door. Ed followed after her in hot pursuit.

"Thats almost too sad to watch." Alyssa commented, watching her normally hyper friend running for her life.

"Ed is just a really affectionate person." Double D said as he walked off the bus. His palms were a bit sweaty, still nervous about their little date in only four more days. "Are you still sure about um..."

"The date?" Double D only nodded. He couldn't get that word to come out of his mouth properly.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be unless of course... you don't want to go?" Her head sank a bit and a small sigh came out.

"I want to go!" He said a little too loudly. Alyssa raised an eyebrow and laughed a bit. His cheeks flushed from all the stares he was getting from the kids around them. Alyssa grabbed his sweaty palm and led him away from the stares to their first class. Double D looked at their interlocked hands, was it getting warmer in here? Double D pulled at his shirt to release a bit of steam.

With Ed and Alex

Alex rushed through the halls wiithout actually running. More like a mixture of fast walking, sprinting, and skipping. She learned this technique after so many times the hall montior caught her in the hallls during school when she was running late. Ed wasn't anywhere in view so she had a clear shot of getting to class. "ALEEEEEEXXXX!" Screamed the very lovable Ed from down the halls. Alex fast walked even faster, but Ed rocketed himself across the halls. Literally, he flew in the air and tackled Alex head on to the floor.

"Let me go Ed! We're going to be late for class!" Alex yelled, trying to get the extremely heavy Ed off her abdomen.

"Since when did you care about class?" Ed asked. _Crap, he's got me there... _Alex cursed.

"Ooone kiss, pleeeease Alex? Just on the cheek?" Ed asked with those really big puppy eyes, threatning to cry. Alex sighed and relaxed a bit on the floor.

"One kiss, alright then, I can live with that." Ed leaned down, she could smell his horrible stench even more now. She sometimes wondered how disgusted Double D felt when he was so close to him. By now his mouth was lowering itself down to her cheek. Guess he didn't know that it was meant for the lips.

"MOVE IT IDIOT!" They heard someone yell and Sarah kicked and jumped on Ed's head. That one move smacked their mouths together, Alex pushed Ed off of her. Her face was completely red as she tried to wipe her mouth clean of Ed's saliva.

"Bye baby sister!" Ed waved to the bratty red headed loudmouth. She just snarled at him and went her own way. Her arms filled with books. Alex sat up, rubbing her head. The impact made her slam her head on the ground pretty hard.

"Does she always have to be such a bi-" Alex stopped midsentence to see that Ed was listening. "I mean, why is she so mean to you?"

"I dunno. Sarah is always like that. Can I have another kissy?" He puckered up again. Alex thumped him on the forehead.

"No, one kiss I said. Now lets get to class, we're already late now." She held out her hand to him and he took it, but not before dragging her down and started tussling. Alex and Ed laughed their asses off, unaware of the other blonde glaring daggers just around the corner.

With Eddy and Alice

"Damn it Alice! Quit pinching me!" Eddy slapped alice's hands away from him for the fifth time that day. She just grinned.

"Sorry Eddy, but its a custom to pinch anyone who isn't wearing green."

"Since WHEN?" Eddy yelled. Alice just shrugged. "Then gimmie something green to wear!" Alice gave him a hard stare.

"What did you just say?" Eddy swallowed hard.

"Um.. _please _give me something green to wear?"

"That's better, and here." Alice pulled off her green neckalce and handed it to Eddy. "For finally being polite for once in your life." Eddy gave her a glare and put it around his neck.

"Is there any other St. Patrick day stuff I need to know about?" They walked into the first class of the day, English. On the board was telling everyone that they had ten minutes to chat. Double D and Alyssa were already there.

"Well... there is that one that we had at our old school. The shortest kid at the school always got picked on for being a leprachaun. So where's your pot of gold?"

"Shut up or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Hit me?"

"No, even worse. I'll put a secret love note in Kevin's locker saying that it was from you." Alice's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes, I would." He grinned, pumping his arm in the air for the victory. Eddy: 1, Alice: 0. The door slammed open to reveal a very dirty and messed up looking Alex and more dirty than usual Ed "So, did you guys go in a corner for a while and make out?" Eddy had a cocky smile on his face. Alex just glared at him without a word, neither agreeing or denying what he said. Then she remembered something and smiled evilly.

"Ed, Eddy is part Irish too, go share the luuuuuv~" Ed tackled Eddy at full force.

"GET OFF ME LUMPY!" Eddy struggled in his vice like hug. Ed puckered up and Alice took out her camera.

"Say cheese boys~" Alice grinned at the surprised reaction she got out of Eddy.

"PUT THAT AWAY! HEY- NOOOOOOOO!" Ed came in closer as Alice began to snap pictures. Alyssa and Double D watched the whole thing with 'wtf' expressions.

Gym class

"Curse whoever invented this horrible class..." Double D muttered as he continued to attempt to lift a small weight. It was almost too pathetic to watch. Alex said this to Alyssa and she just stomped on her foot as a response. The gymnasium doors slammed open and people gasped.

"Sup hoes! Ready to get your asses kicked?" They heard the very annoying voice of Lee Kanker say.

"What the- how did they escape from juvie?" Eddy yelled.

"We got out early for being extra good." Marie said.

"Pffffffft! Yeah right! You probably beat up all the guards and kids there, then you were so bad you got sent back here so that they wouldn't have to deal with you again. Maybe with a little help form the outside." Alyssa said, arms folded across her chest. Out of the corner of Double D's eye, he could see Kevin fidget from one foot to the other nervously.

"How did you know? Are you psychic?" May asked stupidly. Lee hit her over the head.

"Shut the F*CK UP MAY!" Nazz came in the middle of the two bickering groups.

"Alright alright, break it up! Now that we have more than enough people, how about we play a nice game of soccer outside? Doesn't that sound nice?" Nazz held the ball in her arms.

"Sounds fun, lets go break their bones girls!" Both Kankers cheered as Lee grabbed the ball and ran outside. Her sisters followed.

"I don't like the sound of this soccer game, playing with the Kankers is very dangerous!" Double D warned.

"Would you rather play then? Be my guest as a matter of fact." Alex ushered him to the door but he refused to go. Alyssa and Alice sighed in exhasperation and konked Alex over the head. Then her friends dragged her out to the field unconcious. The Eds and other kids sat on the bleachers.

"Okay, lets see what you bitchy shemales got!" Alyssa yelled. Double D put his head in his hands, gloom seeping over his features. _What did I tell her about insulting people like that? _He asked himself.

Alex took the goalie position as Alyssa and Alice took offense and defense. May was te goalie on the other side and Lee and Marie were both offense and defense. "Bring it on whore!" Marie yelled back. Nazz blew the whistle and the game began.

* * *

Because I REEEEEALLY don't like writing this kind of stuff, I'm going to skip. Sorry. ~Demonic

* * *

"C'mon... just one more point!" Alice cried out. The score was A: 19 and K: 19. The goal was for the one to 20 wins. She kicked the ball and swerved out of Marie's range. In front of her was the goal, but it hurt like hell when she ran at even a small pace. All of the girls were now covered in dark and light bruises, Alex had a large one on her stomach by now because Lee literally kicked so hard it sent her straight into the goal.

"You aren't getting past me!" May yelled. Alice could feel Lee and Marie coming up from behind.

"ALICE! HIGH KICK!" Alice didin't know what that meant, but she did it anyways. The ball went high into the air. Alyssa jumped on Lee's back and high into the air. Her whole form span as she readied hersel. The Eds watched as she came in front of the sun for dramatic effect. Eddy rifled through Alice's bag and pulled out her cell phone. He flipped through the options quickly and began to record the whole thing. He would ask Alice to let him keep a recorded copy later so he could sell it.

"Take this! My magnum kick!" Alyssa roared like a ferocious lion and kicked the ball while in the air. It zipped as fast as a speeding bullet and hit May square in the chest. The high speed caused her to be pushed behind. Both she and the ball fell. The soccer ball was barely across the line of goal when the winds picked up and it was blown lightly to the other side of the goal post.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Remind me to put soap in your mouth again after your bruises get better." Double D said. He wrapped Alex's bruised stomach, making her wince. Alice sipped some tea since she couldn't have her coffee and Alyssa faced the window, refusing to speak.

"It was all like, WHOOOSH! Kind of like the raptoris raced through space in their point 3567 model space ship." Ed said out of the blue.

"Whatever, the important thing is that I deleted all those embarassing pictures of Ed kissing me." Eddy handed the phone back to Alice but she just grinned. "What?" She reached under the pillow to show multiple pictures of the very images he thought he deleted.

"Always one step ahead of you Eddy." She said to the dumbfounded short boy.

"GIMMIE THOSE!" He leaned and tried to grab them, neither one noticing how close they were until Alyssa gave Eddy a slight nudge with her foot. Their lips hit and faces bloomed into a bright red color.

"Kiss the irish Alice, kiss the irish." Alyssa said, looking up to the ceiling and grinning.

"Aren't you Irish as well Alyssa?" Alex asked.

"Ye-no." That came out too quickly.

"Ed, kiss that irish girl." Eddy commanded. Alex held Ed back with her foot.

"Oh no you don't, Double D is gonna."

"Wh-What?"

"She's your girlfriend right?"

"WHAT?" They all looked out the window to see the Kankers holding a bag of lord knows what. Marie literally had flames in her eyes.


	30. That's my horse!

Anyone have any story ideas for Eds x Als? I'd be more than happi to write them out if you have any. :D

* * *

The bag in the Kanker's hands fell to reveal many devices for both painful torture and... the OTHER (wink wink) kind of torture (Message me if you don't kno what I mean by that). Double D covered Ed's eyes from the multiple torture devices as they were too adult even for him. Eddy screamed like a girl.

"Wow, my mother screams more like a guy than you." Alex remarked.

The Kankers stormed through the front door and stomped up the stairs just as Alex crawled through the window to the outside world for something more important than the Kankers ready to kill them all. Marie banged in the front door loudly. "GIRLFRIEND? THAT HOE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" There was more banging on the door as Alex came back in through the window.

"What are we going to do? That door can't hold them for much longer!" Double D exclaimed, cowering from underneath Alyssa's bed.

"Ive got it all figured out. Double D, do you have a encyclopedia of wooed cultures on you?" Double D peeked out from under the bed and searched his pockets before finally pulling out an ancient looking book.

"Great idea! We'll hit em with it!" Eddy said, picking up the heavy book.

"No, I have a better idea." Alex said, turning the pages of the book before finally finding what she wanted. "Can any one of you guys play a jug?" "

"Um yes, I can. But why?" Alex put a large empty jug she found outside of Rolf's house in his hands and handed the large book. At the top of the page read 'That's my horse.'

"Do you remember how this song goes?" Alex asked with a waggle of her eyebrows. Double D was about to ask how she knew about this but the top half of the door bust open. Quickly Double D began to play the song. Ed began to dance around a bit, the song bringing back memories. Then he slapped Eddy's hands.

"That's my horse!" Eddy smirked and punched Ed straight in the face.

"That's my horse!" Alyssa and Alex giggled as they watched. Alice winced when Ed came back and hit Eddy into the wall. But then he got out and kicked him into the closet. Double D cringed slightly as the door fell to the ground to reveal three mega pissed Kankers, that door had been knocked down way too much. Ed picked up a bookshelf and chucked it at Eddy, but he ducked and it hit the Kankers.

"That's my horse!" The three girls fell down the stairs from the large blow. "Maybe that was a little much..." Alyssa said, about to get up from bed but winced at the pain in her leg. Seems that that magnum kick had taken it's toll on her leg. Double D stopped blowing on the jug and tried to keep her from getting up.

"No! Don't get up from there! Do you need anything perhaps?" Something began to crawl up the stairs, like something was dragging itself sounded like.

"Keep playing that's my horse!" She exclaimed, Double D looked at the door to see a hand grasping the doorframe.

"Very well then!" Double D hurriedly picked up the jug and began to play again. Alex got up from her bed, somehow miraculously revived and wanted to join in on the fun. Picking up a bedframe, she slammed it on Lee's head.

"Thats my horse!" This continued for a long time until finally the Kankers were out cold on the ground and Alex, Eddy, and Ed looked completely exhausted. Double D's lips were also very sore from blowing on the jug so much. Alice picked up her cell and dialed 911.

"Yeah, you remember the Kankers? Yes they nearly killed some people... Are they taking drugs again?" Alyssa crawled out of bed and searched Marie's pockets. A bottle of whisky, a small cigarette pack, more steriods, and a lighter. "Yes, they are also drinking too. Alright, thanks." Alice ended the call.

"So, how is it?" Alyssa asked, dragging The two exhausted Eds off the floor and onto her empty bed along with Alex. Double D walked around the Kankers and hid behind Alyssa from the now twitching May. Alice held out her hand, three fingers out.

"The police will be here in a minute after the secratary calls them from the donut shop." One finger down. "They sincerely apologize that those girls bothered us again, seems that they nearly killed half their cellmates and will be transfered to a more high secured jail this time."

"Wait, jail? They went to juvie!"

"Yeah, but this time its gone way too far. Now where was I?" She was down to one finger now. "Oh yeah, and keep the drugs out of their reach." Alyssa turned around to see May already coming up, but she looked like she was crying.

"Why... what did I ever do to deserve this?" She wailed. Alyssa felt a pang of sorrow, but Alice held her back from doing anything. Same with Double D. "I didn't ask for this kind of life!" She cried.

"Don't be heartless Alice! Why would you leave someone who is obviously shaken with so much pain?" Double D yelled. Alice's grip didn't even loosen.

"She's lying Double D. I know how people decieve with fake tears. They do it all the time to score some sympathy points." Alice said with cold eyes. Eddy groaned and sat up. "Now if you want to stay alive, I'll prove it to you myself." Alice let go of Double D, he was about to protest but alyssa held him back with one hand on his shoulder.

"But, this is all wrong..." Alyssa just shook her head.

"Believe me, she's been through many lies and always saw through them." Double D's shoulders relaxed slightly. Though his sympathy for the Kankers was still there, he could now see how May was lying through her teeth when the police came by and searched the girls.

"Hey boy! Hands off the goods!" Lee yelled.

"Yeah yeah, just hold still." Replied the probably 35 year old cop. He had a large mustache, brown hair that was graying slightly, well kept muscles and gray eyes. Tanned skin but slightly wrinkled with age. He pulled out various drugs from their pockets. Also a bottle of eyedrops from May. Alice didn't say anything as she watched from the window. Double D's fist clenched as he watched what the Kankers turned into. Drug addictive, drinkers, extremely violent and cold hearted. It was so painful to watch he excused himself to the restroom.

"Alice, if this continues to happen... I don't think that it'll be safe for the guys anymore..." Eddy pretended to still be asleep and Ed and Alex were snoring away. Double D listened in through a crack in the door, not really leaving to the bathroom.

"I know... But it's not like we can just leave and ditch everyone. And I don't wanna go back home." Alice rubbed her head, remembering all those painful memories of their old home.

"Neither do I Alice, but... we're not from here. And... I don't think it's right that we stay."Alice cringed slightly, Alyssa didn't look too happy either. Double D's nails were digging into his shirt and Eddy was fighting every urge to jump up and scream at them.

Alice was silent for a few moments before talking again. "But don't you like being with everyone? Everything here... It's more peaceful and lax... I've never seen you so into a guy too." A stray tear fell to the ground on the brunettes face.

"I am into him, it's just... I dont want him to get hurt is all..." Alice could tell that there was more than just that, but remained silent. Double D was completely speechless and so was Eddy, their hearts and minds racing.

That night

Alyssa was doodling in her room late that night. This time it was of the boys being forced to 'marry' the Kankers in barrels and Alice going berserk. It was hilarious when she drew the Eds, who were screaming for their lives stark naked in the barrels. It was also kind of embarrassing. Looking at the barrels that had a sailor, army man, and weight lifter, she started to wonder about the future. Would they stay in Peach Creek or leave? Someone knocked... No wait, more like banged on the front door loudly. Alyssa got up and checked the time. 10:24 it read. "Who the hell would be up this late..."

Opening the front door, there was Ed, holding a bunch of camping equipment. "Oh, hey Ed."

"We're camping tonight!" He exclaimed.

"Thats nice Ed. Now why are you here?"

"I wanna camp with my neatest friends inthe whole world!"

"Then where are the guys?"

"Right here!" He turned around to show Double D and Eddy strapped to his bag, they were still in their pajamas and struggling.

"Oh... Hello Alyssa. Beautiful night isn't it?" Double D asked.

"Let me go Ed! I don't wanna go on a camping trip! It's like 34 degrees out too!" Eddy yelled as his teeth chattered loudly in the crisp night air.

"One minute you guys. Cmon in and warm up." Alyssa opened the door wide enough, Ed dropped his bag at the doorstep and walked in, Alyssa went to work on unstrapping Eddy and Double D.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"A camping trip? This late and this cold? I'm in." Alex said, holding up her bag full of necessities, beef jerky, lighter, sleeping bag, more beef jerky, Tim's dog food, more jerky, and jerky. Tim sat on her shoulder, a little bigger than before.

"Sounds fun. But we'd better bring an extra tent." Alice said, holding up her tent bag for the girls to sleep in.

"Dont want Eddy to get any ideas now do we?" Alex giggled. Alice glared at the blonde as she grabbed her bag. Alyssa scooped up her bag and pulled it onto her back.

"You two quit fighting. You wanna go or not?" Eddy and Double D came inside numb and freezing cold. Alyssa stood on Alex's bag, yelling at her for carrying so much meat. Alex protested and started to wave her arms around. Ed dug through her bag and started to eat some, she grabbed him by the head and tried to rip it out of his mouth. Double D wasnt watching all of the commotion though. _"Neither do I Alice, but... we're not from here. And... I don't think it's right that we stay." _Those words rang through his head like a constant headache he couldn't get rid of.

_What did she mean that they weren't from here? Are they really not human like Ed thought? No... thats ridiculous. _

_"_Hey, Double D. Whatcha gawking at?" Alice asked, head tilted.

"Oh, um, nothing. Just thinking about something."

"Alright then. Are you coming though? We're all about to leave."

"Yes! Of course!" Double D hurriedly shuffled out the door with everyone else.

Deep in the woods

"I still don't see why I have to do all this... I didn't even WANT to come here..." Eddy grumbled as he picked up dry sticks for the fire. Alyssa picked up a large stick and snapped it in half.

"Oh stop whining, would you rather go and put up the tents?" Alyssa looked around the camp to see that Alex had left along with Tim. "Has anyone seen Alex anywhere?"

"Yes, she left ten minutes ago to get some provisions." Double D said, measuring the exact location of the Eds tent. Alice was struggling with her poles and slammed them on the ground, frustrated.

"SCREW THIS! ALYSSA, TRADE JOBS WITH ME!" She yelled. Alyssa sighed and threw the sticks into the pile of wood. Ed went through his bag and pulled out his tv set.

"Uh, Ed? You know that there is no electricity out here." Double D finished the tent with perfection. When Ed turned on the tv, it actually worked and began to show some reruns.

"Seen it." He clicked his remote. "Seen it."

"How does he do that?" Alyssa asked. Eddy shrugged and picked up a few dry leaves.

"I FOUND FOOD!" Alex cried out. Everyone looked to see she was holding... the dead body of a squirrel with a sharp stick impaled through its stomach.

"OH MY LORD!" Double D fainted from the gory sight. Alyssa caught him and Alice began to yell at Alex, telling her that 'finding food' didn't mean killing innocent animals like a savage.


	31. Never go uninvited

Watching The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor for the 3rd time. The battle scenes always make me flinch. Please watch my other stories too! :D

* * *

Alex was chewing on a ham as she walked on the sidewalk of the cul-de-sac after school. Alice had the cold again and Alyssa was looking after her with Double D's help. She was sent outside after she accidentaly spilled the soup all over the floor and onto Alyssa's shirt front. "GET OUT!" She had said.

"But geez, she didn't have to kick me out of the house like that..." Alex grumbled, rubbing her backside as she finished her ham. She threw the bone and it hit Jimmy on the head, making him fall onto the pavement.

"JIMMY!" Sarah cried out. alex just ignored the glare she earned from her good aim.

"You! Green eyed tomboy!" Alex turned around to see Rolf looking at her.

"What?" She asked through a mouthful of ham.

"Do you want a job? Rolf requires someone to look assist him today. Rolf will give you a weeks worth of meat and three dollars for your assistance." Eddy, who happened to be passing by, jumped onto her shoulders.

"She'll do it!" He said, green dollar signs flashing in his eyes.

"Wait wait wait." Alex said. "Are we talking about your definition of a weeks worth, or MY definition?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. She took her meat VERY seriously.

Later at the Als house

"Okay Alice, your temprature has gone down a few degrees, but I think you should get some more rest." Double D said, inspecting the thermometer in her mouth. He walked out of Alice's room with his medical bag. Alyssa waited next to the door. "She just needs some rest and she'll be fine." Alyssa hugged him and he blushed.

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you." She said, obviously grateful.

"I-it's no problem. Really."

"So... You want something to drink?"

"Yes please." Then Alice whislted loudly from her room.

"Go Double D! Tell her what you want to drink OUT of!" Alyssa kicked her door hard with a blush. Double D was speechless and his face was the same color as a tomato.

"Shut the hell up Alice!" She yelled. "Go to bed already!" They could hear Alice laughing and then coughing as they walked down the hall.

"Um..."The kitchen was silent as Alyssa poured two tall glasses of lemonade. "Ah... Can I please drink it out of..."

"Alice was just being a tease, dont let her get to you." Alyssa said, hiding her face and trying to cool down the warmth in her cheeks with lemonade.

"Oh... Okay." He sounded kind of disappointed.

"What? What were you going to ask me?"

"Uh, nothing." He started to sip on his lemonade awkwardly. Alyssa started to press him about it.

"Cmon... Tell me." He started to back up as she came closer.

"N-no! It's fine Alyssa, it's nothing!" By now she had him leaning backwards against the counter top. She cornered him and leaned in close.

"Tell me now or I'll dump ice cubes down your pants."

"Okay okay! It's just... I sort of wanted to try something I saw in a movie..."

"Yeeees?" Double D blushed and tugged at his collar, steam rose out of it. Was it getting hotter in here? Because the lemonade was sure not helping.

"I-I t-thought that maybe... I could drink..." Alyssa drummed her fingers on the counter.

"Im waiting..."

"Out of your mou-" BAM!

"HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT! I GOT A JOB!" Alex screamed to the entire household. Double D sighed in relief and Alyssa just remained silent as Alex shook her around in excitement. "And I'm getting a weeks worth of meat! Can you believe it? Uh, Alyssa? Why are you glaring at me so hard?" If looks could kill, Alex would be rotting on the ground right now.

"Thats great Alex, but exactly who would be dumb enough to hire you?" Alex faked offense.

"That hurts, it really does." The blonde placed a hand on her heart.

"Its great that you got a job, but who exacty employed you?" Double D swallowed the last of his lemonade.

"Oh, Rolf did."

"No wonder. So when are you supposed to report to him?" Alyssa asked. Alex checked the clock and gasped.

"Shit!" Double D narrowed his gaze at her and she swallowed. "I'm supposed to be there in five! Quick, throw me together a lunch and I'll skedaddle!" Alyssa threw her a lunchbox with an apple, leftover mac-n-cheese, and some pop. Alex rushed out the door in a hurry.

"Now... were you about to say you wanted to drink from my mouth? Isn't that a little... unsanitary?" Alyssa asked with an eyebrow raised and a smirk.

"Uh... coming mother!" Double D ran out of the door with a blushing face.

The Next Day

"Uuuugh..." Alex groaned. Ed carried her over his shoulder as they all walked through the halls of the school.

"Wow, who knew Rolf could work a girl so hard?" Alice said. Eddy held the three dollars proudly. "Hey, give those back to her!"

"No way, I got her that job!" Eddy pocketed the three dollars.

"And look at her! She looks like she was hit by a semi!" Kevin walked out of the boys bathroom and spotted them.

"Hey! Alice!" Alice looked over his way and waved. Eddy scowled and Ed waved too, accidently flinging Alex into a locker. Kevin approached her and handed her a card. "Think you three girls can make it?" Alice opened the card and it was actually an invitation to his birthday on Friday. Alyssa took the card and blinked. That was the day of her date with Double D, and it was tommorrow.

"Sorry Kevin, I can't. I've got uh..." Alice smirked and patted Alyssa on the back.

"Don't worry Alyssa, you have fun on your **DATE **with Double D!" Kevin's eyes widened as Alyssa flushed pinker by the second. His fists clenched up. "But me and Alex can go, can't we Alex? Uh Alex?" Ed was pulling her unconcious form out of a broken locker. "Oookay then. But we'll be there!" Kevin nodded but remained silent. Alice followed Eddy and Ed, Alyssa went into the library.

"Double D? You in here?" Alyssa searched through the sections and found him at the non-fiction section. "Hey." She shook his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his shoes.

"Oh, hello Alyssa. What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see you. So should we meet where we did last time?"

"Sounds great. I'll bring a nice blanket."

"I'll bring the food, so you'd better work up a good appetite." She said, poking his stomach. He chuckled and placed a few books he was carrying back on the shelves. She picked off one on the top of the stack and looked at the title. '101 best things to say during a date', then she read another title, 'How to not be awkward and stuck in silence'. Alyssa looked at him with a blank stare. Double D blushed and continued to place the books in the correct shelves. "Really Double D?"

"Er... I wanted tommorrow to be nice." Alyssa just rolled her eyes and placed the books back on the shelves. Kevin watched with narrowed eyes from a window.

The next day at 6:30 PM

"I'm not really sure about this Eddy, I doubt that inviting us allows you to come in too."

"Of course it does! Everyone knows that if you invite someone, their friend is automatically let in too."

"In what world?" Alice opened the door to Kevin's backyard. There was a big set up of party favors, a DJ, food, balloons, even a large ramp for skating on. Then there was a big mountain of prezzies. Alice held hers and the girls' present in a big green box with a purple bow. Inside was a brand new skateboard with a zombie for the design. Alice placed it with the others and she and Alex went off to dance. Eddy hung out near the food.

"Okay then peoples! Time for karaoke! Who's our first victim?" The Dj yelled. The lights flashed and it landed on Alice. The crowd cheered.

"W-What?" Alice sheilded her eyes from the light. Alex pushed her up front and onto the stage. Alice groaned loudly. "I don't waaannnnaaaaa!" She whined.

"Now you're starting to sound like me! C'mon, just one wouldn't hurt!" Alex encouraged. The music started up. Kevin saw Eddy and Ed hanging out by the buffet table and rolled up his sleeve.

"Whats the matter Kev?" Nazz asked.

"Just a dork problem." Kevin pointed to the Eds. "I'll be back after I get rid of em."

"But they're not doing anything."

"Not yet at least." Kevin walked to the table. Alex saw him leave the crowd and narrowed her eyes as she watched him. _This can't be good..._

_Far Far in the back that way, there is a circus.  
The chairman with the big eyes, and ten meters tall.  
All of the cast is jolly. Their forms are rather strange, but it's so fun!  
The Dark Woods Circus._

"What are you dorks doing here? Don't tell me you snuck in with the girls!" Kevin mocked. Eddy ground his teeth.

"Tsk tsk. Don't be such a spoil sport Kevin." Ed said, munching on a turkey sandwich. Kevin punched Ed in the gut and it sent him reeling into the trash.

"ED!" Alex screamed. She ran over to his side and helped him up. There was a dribble of gravy flowing out of his mouth.

_One with two heads... a deformed diva... a blue beast that loves to eat things cold..._

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alex screamed. She patted Ed's back as he threw up in a garbage.

"Those darks, they make life around the cul-de-sac pure HELL." Eddy punched Kevin in the face.

"Thats for Ed. No one hits him but me."

_Does anyone wish that I were alive, so undesirable I am in this body?  
Why do you look at me like that? This face that is rotting, it's painful, it's painful and it can't be helped. _

"You're gonna pay for that dork!"

"Is that really the best line you can come up with!" Eddy mocked. Kevin came at him with fists raised.

_She said it, but still, we continue this circus. It's fun, so fun! This circus is so fun!  
Rotten fruit, to dissolve my eyes, my skin festers, reflected on my eyes._

Something loud broke and the music stopped. Alice dropped the mic and ran off the stage. Kevin had punched Eddy so hard that he went straight through a window. "You... you JACKASS!" She screamed. Then people started to flood in, whispers and yelling was heard, but those weren't the only voices going through her mind at the moment. _Your time... is almost up dearie... _Alice hit the ground out cold and so did Alex.

In the forest

"-and then... pffft... she drank the entire carton and Alice smacked her on the back. Ending in her spraying juice all over my brother." Both of them laughed. They were back at the spot near the creek, sitting on a blue blanket. Alyssa had in her lap her sketchbook with a drawing of everyone in it.

"I always thought that dates were supposed to be... you know... mind wrenching and stressful. But its actually quite fun." Double D said, in his hand was a strawberry. He bit into it as Alyssa was finishing the touches on Eddy's hair.

"Well, this is my first time on a date too. I'm surprised that Marie hasn't forced one on you yet." Alyssa said, not looking up from her drawing.

"Yes well..." She couldn't hear his voice, just the familiar one that she had always feared would come again. _Say goodbye... for your time has almost come to an end. _That was the last thing she heard before she passed out. "ALYSSA!"


	32. Nightmares

Prepare for epic awesomeness and comedy this chapter! Don't read this chapter if you can't read teen stuff.

* * *

"You spin me right round right round~" Alex sang dizzily. She stumbled off the bed she was on to find the Eds the only concious people in the room.

"I think we spend WAY too much time in here..." Eddy said. They were back at the girls house, all of them piled onto each other on the couch. Double D was sweating like crazy when he dragged Alyssa here. Double D glared at him and helped Alex to her feet.

"You will never defeat me evil bon bon..." Alice mumbled. Eddy snickered and tickled her feet. She giggled then pumped her fist in the air and it collided with Alyssa's face. Alyssa woke up and smacked Alice which made her kick Alex. Soon enough, they were trying to kill each other and clawing at each others clothing. Eddy had a nosebleed as he heard Alex's shirt tear.

After the fight

The girls were panting crazily. "Did you hear it too?" Alyssa asked.

"Hear what?" Eddy butt in.

"Yeah. I heard something." Alice said.

"Me too. Said something about us..." Alyssa buried her face in the pillow. "leaving."

"Why does it have to happen again?" she asked. Double D knew that this was familiar, like something haunting him from the past. "Why do we have to return?" Instantly, the shock of the situation hit them.

"WAAAAA! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK!" Alex cried out.

"I'm gonna go pack up and you're coming with me." Alice said, getting up, picking Alex up and throwing her over her shoulder and walking past the crying Ed who was trying to cling onto her foot.

"And I'm gonna go sulk in the basement. I got a set of skulls I also need to polish..." Alyssa said as she left the room.

"Hahahah... you're kidding right?" Eddy asked, sweating slightly. Alyssa looked at him with an intense stare and left. You could practically see lighting flashing in the background. The Eds were left in the room, Eddy was frozen to the spot and shaking like a chihuahua. "Holy shit your girlfriend is scary..." Double D sat on the bed and put his face in his hands.

"Not again..."

"That's right, because I don't need the braniac in another 'emo' phase!" Eddy announced. Double D just rolled his eyes. "Here's what were gonna do..." The boys huddled up and began to whisper.

Later, downstairs

"Man I'm really gonna miss everyone and all of these sweet torture devices..." Alyssa mumbled. She finished polishing her last skull. There was five more in the corner next to a miniature guillotine she used for scares and chopping fruit. "And I really hoped to put Sarah on the wall and mess with her head..." The door upstairs creaked a bit and Double D came down, flinching as he passed the numerous medieval torture devices.

"Um, Alyssa? Are you alright?" He placed a hand on her shoulder as calmly as he could without having a heart attack from all of the eerie darkness. _Was that a ghost I saw fly by? _He wondered, chest pounding. He felt her hand on his and nearly sprang into the ceiling.

"I just... I don't wanna leave again. You guys are just about the most decent people I've ever met and I don't wanna say goodbye." Double D's fist clenched around the rope he held behind his back. "What's that you have behind your back?" He breathed out and showed her the rope. Her eyes narrowed and he gulped. "Eddward."

"Y-Yes?"

"Were you planning on tying me up?"

"...yes. But it was Eddy's idea! I promise you!" He dropped the rope as Alyssa put down the skull and walked towards him. He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst, but nothing happened.

"Are you coming or not? Cause I'm worried about Alice and Alex." She said, already halfway up the stairs.

Upstairs

Ed and Eddy watched from a crack in the door as Alice brought out her suitcase and put in her things. "Hey Alice, remember when we first came here?" Alex asked, sitting on the bed.

"Heheh. Yeah." Alice's mind flashed to the sauna the Eds had made and when Eddy jumped into the changing booth with her. "Eddy's still a damn pervert though." Ed giggled from the door and Eddy punched him in the head, sending him down the hall. Double D and Alyssa watched him fly out the window as they were coming up the stairs.

"What the hell?" Alice came out of the door and Eddy took a rope and tied it around her waist.

"Now you can't go anywhere!" Alice grabbde the rope and threw him out the window on top of Ed.

"Tch, morons."

That night

"Why exactly are we gonna have another monster movie marathon in Ed's room again?" Alex asked, now in her white t-shirt and brown shorts as she, Alyssa, and Eddy walked to Ed's house. In her hand was a big bag full of who knows what.

"I guess Ed wants to cherish the last moments we might have together." Alyssa said. She had on ther old brown sweater and mint shorts. Alex and Eddy stared at her with dull looks.

"Yeah, and my uncle is a dragon that farts sparkles." Eddy said sarcastically. Alex nodded her agreement.

"Hey, a girl can dream right?" They reached Ed's house and Eddy went into the backyard. The girls followed him and they all came in through the small window.

"Ed? you in here?" Eddy yelled. Alex sat on the large chair and then Ed popped out, Alex sitting on his head. "How's the view?" Ed stood from the chair and hugged both of his friends.

"YAAY! Where's Alex?" Alyssa pointed up, he looked up and Alex fell onto the ground on her butt. Alice emerged from the filthy bathroom gasping for breath.

"OXYGEN!" She stumbled onto the large chair in her giant black shirt. Double D was sitting on the bed reading an intellectuals only magazine. Alyssa looked over his shoulder to see that it was written in latin and some of the words were numbers. Double D laughed at something. Alex plopped on the chair and held up the bag. She took out a big bottle.

"We're watching, 'return of the mummy mosquito' tonight!" Ed exclaimed, showing a very gory cover with a mummified mosquito on the cover. Eddy grinned and Double D gasped when they saw what the bottle Alex held was.

"Is that... ALCOHOL?" Double D asked, horrified that Alex would propose that they drink at only 14 and 15 years of age. "We're not legal!"

"Yep, and thats wine my friend. Unless you prefer I get that bitter shit people call beer. Now who wants to get wasted?" Alice brought out some cups.

"Oooh OOh! MEEE! Whats 'wasted' mean?" Ed asked. Alex handed him a cup and he chugged it down.

"You'll understand in a few minutes Ed."

"NO ED! DON'T DRINK THAT!" Double D exclaimed. But Ed was already to far gone in the wine to really notice much anymore. Alex and Eddy chugged down a cup and grinned.

"Aw shut up Double D! Loosen up a lil..." She grabbed him and forced him to drink. His eyelids began to droop and his whole body began to heat up. He saw Alyssa sniff a cup of the stuff and scowl.

"Yo! Alyssa! Why don't you join hic join us?" Alice asked, now she was gone too. she offered a cup to the brunette. Alyssa pushed the cup of wine away.

"No thanks. I'm good, now how about we watch that movie." Double D smiled drunkenly at her. "What?"

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are when your angry?" He pressed her against the wall. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Eddy and Alice making out on the ground and Ed already wasted to bits on the ground. Alex was chugging down more wine. "Why do you have to go? I missed you sooooo much last time..." He droned out. Alyssa found it hard to really breathe without the smell of wine coming into her lungs.

"Double D, stop. You're drunk and-"

"No no no... I'm not drunk! Kids my age... don't drink..." He swayed back and forth, face flushed. He was obviously very drunk and couldn't hold his liquor at all. She slid to the ground and he crawled onto her lap, his drunken state starting to overcome his dignity and common sense. Slowly, his hand reached up and stroked her thigh. Her eyes widened and she kicked him off. After an hour of moronic stuff, everyone was on the floor snoozing. Alyssa had hid herself under a blanket in the corner before she finally nodded off.

In the Eds dream

"W-Where am I?" Double D asked. He was in a dark room.

"Sockhead?" Called out Eddy.

"Eddy! Where are you?"

"Somewhere, I don't know." Music began to play, it sounded like something was grinding against wood or stone. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Neither do I, where's Ed?" A figure showed in front of double D, it appeared to be female and wore a black dress. Her hair was short and blonde. "Alex? Is that you?" In her hand gleamed... a bloody knife. The knife kept going up and down on a person. "DEAR LORD!" He ran away from the psycho Alex person.

_Here's one, here's two, here's three, here's four, here's five._

As she counted, hands sprang up from the ground as he ran. This only made him run faster. "EDDY! ED! WHERE ARE YOU?" Something large ran into him.

"DOUBLE D!" The lovable oaf picked him up and squeezed him tight.

_Here's six, here's seven, ten!_

Alex appeared from a distance again over a dead body , she held its arm tightly. Double D and Ed watched as she tugged and tugged. Eddy was still no where to be seen.

_Grabbing on a right arm, pulling, pulling._

The arm ripped right off and the two Eds cried out in fear.

_Stabbing the soil on top of my pots. Putting together the pointers and middles,  
a wonderful arrangement of my flowers._

She put the arm in a flower pot and started to play with the fingers with a really creepy smile. It was like they were living in a horror film. Eddy passed by Alex and she looked up at him, grinning psychotically. Eddy broke into a run and Alex chased after him. Ed and Double D ran too as soon as Eddy was coming towards them.

_Aaaaaaaaaa~  
In the boundaries of my garden, hands sprout out so beautifully._

The ground erupted with hands, some with painted fingernails, some with chubby fingers, some with no fingers. Double D felt terrified and sick to his stomach.

_But they are not the same types, I'm right, for sure.  
Fear Garden~_

A yellow painted hand stuck out and the silhouette of Jimmy came, showing that the hand had belonged to him. "JIMMY!" The Eds cried out. Ed was in tears as he touched the hand and it shrank back into the ground. They continued to run as the murderous Alex came nearer, another hand sprouted.

_Fear Garden~_

A turqoise nail painted hand came out and the silhouette of Alice came. They all were horrified she would do such a thing. "ALICE!"

_Fear Garden~_

Next, a blue painted tanned one came out and the silhouette of Rolf came.

_Fear Garden~_

A red painted one shot out. The Eds were terrified on what this one was. And to their horror, Alyssa's silhouette came up. "AAAAAGH!"

_Fear garden~_

Purple this time, and Nazz's silhouette came up. The Eds were in tears by now.

_Fear Garden~_

Pink, and Sarah came out of the darkness. Ed couldn't take much more torture. He stopped and charged at Alex with heavy smoke coming out of his nostrils. "GIVE ME BACK SARAH!" He cried out.

_Fear Ga-_

Ed made contact with the scary Alex look alike and the entire dream shattered.

Ed's room

All three Eds shot up and out of sleep. "Agh, my head." Eddy grumbled, feeling his first hangover.

"MURDERER!" Ed screamed, pointing at the lump on the ground that Alex was sleeping in.

"Ed, it was just a nightmare. But the weirdest thing is... how did I get the same nightmare as you?"

"What, the one where we're being chased by a chick who likes to rip peoples arms off?" Eddy asked,rubbing his scalp and kicking the mound of blankets over Alyssa.

"Yeah, its weird." Ed took the blankets off of Alex and found nothing underneath.

"AGH! ALEX IS INVISIBLE!" He yelled.

"She probably left for home already Ed. Yo, Alice, you up yet?" He looked around but neither she or Alyssa was there. "All of them must have went home then." Eddy said.

"Well, lets get dressed, I need to shower off this putrid smell of alcohol."

Noon

The boys walked outside to find a 'for sale' sign outside the girls house. "Oh no..." Double D said, then ran up to the door. Eddy went to the back and climbed in through the window. He searched through everything but the house was exactly how it was before the girls even came. Empty, dusty, and blank. Eddy opened the front door panting.

"They're not here. They must have left during the night." Eddy panted out. Double D sank to his knees. Ed patted his back and cried a bit.


	33. The End for now

Know this, I am making this all up as I go along. I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy, CN studios, the songs, or Alice.

* * *

The real world

"Agh... my aching head." Alice grumbled as she sat up. "Wha- what's going on?" They were in Alyssa's old room. It was dusty and unused. There she, Alex, and Alyssa slept on the dusty carpet. "Guys?" Alyssa grumbled and got up.

"Man, why does my head hurt?"

"Who knows, but why is this room filthy? We slept over just last night!" Alyssa checked the calendar and it said March.

"Uh Alice, were we in a coma or something?"

"I dunno, why?"

"Because its March when it should be November."

CN world

The silence was unbearable, but even Ed didn't dare break it. Eddy now knew what Double D felt like when Alyssa left for the first time. His heart and soul felt like it was run over by a steam roller then stabbed multiple times with a butter knife. As they all sulked, a large lightbulb dinged over Ed's head. "I think i just thunked!" He exclaimed.

"Please use proper english Ed." Double D asked. Without saying anything else, Ed grabbed his two friends and ran at lightning speed. "Ed! what are you doing?" Double D shreiked, he couldn't see anyhting over the rushing winds. Tears were starting to pool in his eyes.

"ED! SLOW DOWN!" Eddy yelled. His gums were flapping in the intense wind. Then, Ed stopped and Double D and Eddy lurched and flew straight into a street lamp.

"We're here!" Ed announced. Eddy and Double D got out of the street lamp and saw where they were. Ed had run right through the whole cartoon world they were in and now they were at the animators studios.

"Ed! You know that we're not allowed here after what happened last time!" Double D said, remembering the last time they were here. Eddy tried to sell ideas to the animators and the guards had chased them right out of there.

"No time for that!" Ed wandered into the studio. Eddy knew what this was going at and followed him. Double D came in when he saw one of the guards coming by.

"Wait up fellow companions!" He called out. Ed was searching through the corridors til he found one of the Ed Edd n Eddy animators, and his most favorite in the whole world.

"Ed! I thought you weren't allowed here anymore!" Said Riley. He had sandy blonde hair, a white button up, jeans, dark eyes, freckles, and some old sneakers he found at Goodwill. He was about in his thirties and married. Ed tackled him head on and saw what he was drawing, Ed tackling him and stuff.

"Oh, hello Riley. Nice to see you again." Double D said.

"Same here Double D. So, you guys miss your girlfriends huh?" Eddy flushed red.

"ALICE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Riley shoved a jawbreakeer in his mouth and he sucked happily on it.

"That should shut him up, anyways, it was hard enough getting those girls into the cartoon world guys. I'm not sure I can bring them back."

"Wait, getting them into the cartoon? They weren't cartoons in the first place?" Double D asked. Intrigued by the fact that an actual real person was able to get in.

"Yeah, those girls were from the real world you guys. Its happened quite frequently in the other studios and around here. I don't think you'll be able to see them anymore... unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless you guys are willing to go into the real world." The room was horribly silent for a minute.

"I wanna go! I wanna see the real world!" Ed exclaimed.

"Ed! Think for a moment. You won't be able to do as much as you can here, you could get KILLED by some of the most simplest things!" Double D tried to explain.

"Yes, getting hit by an anchor or a 500 lb weight is normal, but for a real person, it could kill you." Riley agreed. but Ed wouldn't listen.

"You know, I've always been wonderin what the real world was like. I heard you can get rich quick there! Sign me up!" Eddy said, finished with his jawbreaker. Double d sighed.

"I guess I have no choice but to follow on this insane journey. You guys won't be able to live without me."

"Or you just want to see Alyssa again." Riley added, smirking. Double D just narrowed his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes. Ah young love~" Riley teased. Eddy gave him a glare and Double D didn't say anything against it. "Just don't be surprised when you see reality is harsher than you imagined guys."

"Pffft, how bad could reality be?" Eddy said as Riley brought out an old tv set.

"Trust me, it can get pretty bad. Ever heard of the Great Depression or Hurricane Katrina?" Eddy looked at him like he spoke in a foriegn language. Riley sighed. "You guys have a lot to learn. Okay, now, I gotta get the station right and..." The tv buzzed to a large living room. Double D tapped the set with his finger.

"Are you sure that's where they live? I expected a smaller house and... well... three of them."

"Who knows what happened, but before you go, just remember that-" Ed leapt into the set and dragged in his friends before Riley could finish his sentence. The tv died just as the guards came in.

"We heard the Eds in here! Did they come by?"

"Nope, you just missed em." Riley said. The guard nodded and ran down the halls. Riley sighed and looked at the picture frame on his desk containing a family picture of him, his wife Angel, and their two children Cassie and Raymond. "The things I do for kids... Angel was right... I'm starting to get soft. In more ways than one." He pinched his belly fat.

The real world

"I can't believe our parents are making us stay here til college..." Alex grumbled. She was trying to pull on her jeans but they kept twisting. Her cute blue undies with teddy bears on them showed. Her shirt was a white one with a little mudkip on it eating cake. It read in red letters 'THE CAKE IS A LIE! I LIEK MUDKIPZ!'. After their parents had seen them, they were too embarrassed about how long they were gone so they sent them away and had them switch schools.

"Well, I'd rather live here than with my annoying siblings." Alyssa said, her hair in a ponytail as she fryed up an egg. Right now she was in her sports bra and too lazy to put on her shirt at the moment. She had on some black jeans.

"I'm just happy at least one of us knows how to cook." Alice said, walking into the room with just her purple bra and jeans. Right now they lived in a pretty big home with a large basement, over ten guest rooms, over five bathrooms, and a whole crap load of stuff. The rent was only 200$ a month, and they were given a good amount to last the remainder of the year. But they should get a job soon.

"I still find it weird how people say we were gone for a whole year. And everytime I see gravy, my heart feels like its gonna rip out of my chest." Alex said, still struggling.

"I feel the same when I see money. What about you alyssa?"

"Books, but it feels way worse. I also feel like my stomach was pounded too."

"Something major MUST have happened then to cause all this." Alice said.

"I know that, but nothing I've ever done made me feel this horrible. Not even stomach cramps." The tv flickered to life and there was nothing but static. "Alex, turn that thing off." Alex picked up the remote but it wouldn't turn off. There was a dot in the center of the tv and it started to get bigger.

"What the hell-" Alex was cut off when something shot out of the tv. A short kid wearing a yellow shirt and light blue pants with brown eyes, peachy skin, and black hair that had way too much gel in it stood up.

"Whoa, I've got five fingers. Weird." He said.

"Eddy, w-where are we?" Asked another kid. He stood taller than the other kid, wore an orange shirt, purple pants, red knee socks, and a ski hat. His skin was pasty and he had a gap in between his front teeth.

"I smell buttered toast!" The last one stood, he had on a green jacket, lightly tanned skin, a unibrow, an orange buzz cut, red and white striped shirt, dark pants, and his eyes blinked weird like he was stupid. The girls stared at them for a moment before all of the memories came crashing down upon them.

"ED?"

"EDDWARD?"

"EDDY?"

The Eds blinked and looked at the real life Als. One... two... three... four... five. The egg burst into flames. "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" The boys passed out with blood erupting from their noses.

"YOU'RE SUCH A F*CKING BUNCH OF PERVERTS!" Alice screamed as she scrambled to get her shirt. Alyssa wrapped her upper torso in a blanket and sprayed the egg with a fire hydrant. Alex pulled her pants on, they all had flushed faces. Alice came back down with cups of water and splashed them on the Eds.

"My god you guys, what the hell were you thinking following us here?" Alyssa asked. Eddy was flexing his extra finger curiously.

"Hey Ed, you have a chin now!" Alex exclaimed.

"Woah, you're right. This looks weird." Eddy poked Ed's chin. Double D put down Eddy's hand.

"Things didn't feel right without you girls, so Ed found a way for us to find you. Why didn't you tell us you were from the real world?" Double D interrogated.

"Because we thought it would have been best that you didn't know! Probably would have thought we were crazy too." Alice pointed out.

"That's nice and all, but how exactly are you gonna get back to the cartoon world?" Alex asked. The Eds hadn't thought of that really.

"Uh... by magic?" Ed asked. Alyssa rubbed her temples.

"Please tell me you guys can go back." Double d rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well, looks like there's no other choice. You guys are gonna be living with us until we can send you back. That means going to school together too." Eddy groaned, Double D nearly jumped for joy, and Ed wasn't listening. He was too busy poking through all of the strange new things, like the mini chandelier on the roof. He climbed onto it and it came crashing onto the ground.

"Oh... joy..." Alice muttered.

"Isn't this going to be an exhilerating stay?" Double D asked, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Yeah..."

"But I am happy to see you again Double D." Alyssa pecked Double D on the cheek and he shot into the air like a rocket with his face burning.

"Looks like these guys still have some cartoon in them." Alice and Alyssa grinned to each other with evil looks in their eyes.

"School is going to be VERY interesting don't you think?"

"Yes, yes I do."

* * *

**And that's the end of 'Living in Peach Creek'! Don't worry, there's gonna be a part 3 coming soon. Just keep your eyes peeled for it. Riley and Angel are my dogs, Riley died a few years ago so I make this chapter a tribute to him. May he rest in peace and may Angel live a longer life for him. Sayonara! :3**


End file.
